Jewel of the Seven Seas
by see03
Summary: Kagome gets more than she expected by snooping in her cousin's room. Kidnapped by pirates and then kidnapped by other pirates, she discovers the secret to the Shikon Jewel of the Seven Seas - and learns what it means to love a pirate.  SessKag/InuKik
1. Chapter 1

"_Inuyasha, I forbid you from meeting that woman. We set sail tomorrow. Do not disobey me."_

_Sorry, Sesshoumaru,_ Inuyasha thought with a mocking nod towards the moored _Western Moon_, _but that's one order I can't listen to._

Swift feet carried him silently across rooftops, headed towards the largest home in the bustling city of Port Royal: Morgan Estate. Inside waited a woman he had at one time despised for her family's involvement in the execution of dozens of pirates, but over time had come to desire. He lusted after her, and it wasn't long before his brother, and captain, began to notice.

Since the anti-piracy laws had been passed in 1687 by Henry Morgan, Sesshoumaru had steered the _Western Moon_ towards the city only a handful of times, and for good reason. Nearly fifty pirates had been hanged over the last two years, when previously they would have found shelter in the popular port city. If you knew the right people, safe havens could still be reached within the city, and so the _Western Moon_ had continued to moor in her waters, leaving heavy pockets among the docksmen.

Once Sesshoumaru found out that Inuyasha was seeing Morgan's niece, however, he vowed that if Inuyasha didn't stop, they would never dock in Port Royal again. He explained that Inuyasha was threatening their livelihood (not to mention their very lives, should Morgan discover what they were). As things were now, Inuyasha only got to see her when they were in town, which was once a year, at best. There was no way that Inuyasha would let him take even that away – this_ he_ vowed.

Unbeknownst to his brother, Inuyasha had met his lady in town the day before and retold Sesshoumaru's ultimatum.

"_Inuyasha," she had whispered brokenly, dark eyes watering, "I couldn't bear never seeing you again. I wish to wed you."_

"_I can't live the life you do, Kikyou," he replied roughly, his hands lightly rubbing her arms as he gripped them. "Even were I to give up my life as a pirate, your uncle would kill me if he found out who I was. I can't be what you want me to be."_

"_Then be what I need you to be," she implored. "Come to Morgan Estate tomorrow night. It is my cousin's birthday, and a large banquet is being held in her honour. While everyone is busy with the festivities downstairs, I can steal away to my room. Meet me there at midnight, and together we'll return to your brother's ship."_

"_You would take on a pirate's life, for me?" he questioned, awed by the determined light in his woman's eyes._

"_I would do anything to be with you." Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before pulling out of his embrace. "Tomorrow night, Inuyasha," she reminded him, turning around and running back home._

_I'm coming, Kikyou…my mate_, he told her silently, eyes intent on the windows of the house. If he were honest with himself, he felt a little daunted by the sight, and wished a few of the crew could have come with him to help, but he wouldn't risk them for something so personal. Not only could they be killed if Morgan discovered them 'kidnapping' his beloved niece, but were Sesshoumaru to find out they had helped him in retrieving her, far worse things would be done.

"_My bedroom is the first balcony on the eastern facing wall. The second room is my Aunt and Uncle's, and the last is my cousin's. I will light a candle and place it in my window. Don't leave me waiting."_

He well remembered the glow that had lit her eyes when she told him where to find her. The knowledge that he would finally be seeing something as intimate as her bedchamber made his loins tighten painfully and he had to take a deep breath before continuing on. Bowing slightly, he sprung forward in a powerful leap from the rooftop he had been on, grabbing hold of the vines creeping up the side of the wall. With a grunt he pulled himself up until he was able to reach the railing of the balcony and heave himself over, landing in a graceful crouch.

As promised, a single candle could be seen burning on the vanity against the wall. Straining his eyes, he smirked when he saw Kikyou closing the door. _Making sure no one is coming, my love?_ Her apparent apprehension managed to amuse him so much that his own anxieties vanished, and he quickly stood up and opened the unlocked balcony doors, taking in the flushed cheeks and gasp of surprise from his woman as she turned in shock from the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Kikyou?" a gentle voice called out from the darkness, making the normally collected woman jump in surprise from in front of the vanity. The newly lit candle fluttered as the vanity lightly shook from her sudden movement.<p>

"Kagome, what are you doing up here?" she asked somewhat breathlessly. _Please, please leave, cousin! _

"I saw you leaving the party and wondered why," the younger woman replied with a sweet smile. "I know you tend to keep yourself apart from the other families in Port Royal, but I thought that tonight we could—"

"Cousin," she interrupted stiffly, hating to see the light dim from the other's eyes but knowing it was necessary, "you know I don't like to be around many people at once."

Kagome's smile returned after a short pause, although this time it was rueful and apologetic. "You're right, I'm sorry. Perhaps we can just sit together up here and talk for a bit? It seems like I've hardly seen you during the past week. You're always coming and going at such odd intervals."

"No, I'm sorry. I simply don't have time right now," Kikyou answered honestly, flicking her gaze between her cousin, the clock, and her balcony doors, where she had left her luggage of clothes for Inuyasha to carry. _It's nearly midnight! Inuyasha will be here soon to collect me! I can't let Kagome get involved in this!_

Kagome frowned, put off by her cousin's flippant attitude. She was about to protest such treatment when a knock came at the door, making both women turn towards it as a servant poked his head in slowly.

"Miss Kikyou, I'm sorry, but Mr. Morgan requests your presence in his study immediately," the man relayed. When Kikyou stiffly nodded her acquiescence to the request the servant left, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Whatever Father has to say must be important," Kagome observed slowly, watching Kikyou's face for a hint as to the reason why, but her face remained perfectly calm.

"Kagome, I ask that you please leave my room with me," Kikyou pleaded. _With any hope, Inuyasha will come to my room and wait for me. Whatever Uncle has to say should not take long, and then I'll make my way back here as quickly as possible…so long as Kagome doesn't follow me back up here, of course!_

The Morgan daughter frowned thoughtfully, but nonetheless nodded. "All right. We'd best not leave Father waiting."

Sighing with relief, Kikyou opened the doors to her room and beckoned Kagome to follow her out, closing the door behind them. They walked to the end of the hall together until they reached the stairs.

"Well, I'll see you at the party again, after I talk to your Father," Kikyou promised solemnly, hiding her crossed fingers behind her back.

"Truly?" Kagome exclaimed happily, a large smile spreading across her face. "Then get going, Kikyou! I'll be waiting for you." Turning, she walked down the stairs, leaving a relieved Kikyou behind.

_Kagome, I'm sorry to trick you like this, but should you get involved, all my effort to be with Inuyasha could be for naught._ With that final thought she walked down the corridor to her Uncle's study and knocked, only entering when she had been bidden to.

From around the corner Kagome watched with narrowed eyes, only walking back down the hall to Kikyou's room when she'd seen her enter her Father's study.

_I don't know what you're up to, Kikyou, but I'm going to find out! It seems like once a year you always act like this, hiding everything from me, and going out at such odd times of day! If you won't tell me, then I'll have to find out for myself._

Glancing up and down the hallway, Kagome reached for the door handle and slowly turned it, opening the door an inch at a time as she peered inside. Realizing just how silly she was behaving, Kagome huffed in annoyance and then giggled. _Acting as if someone were in the room! Honestly, Kagome, you are too much,_ she thought laughingly.

Entering the chamber, she turned around to close and lock the door, determined to search the vanity first for a diary or perhaps love letters when a sound behind her made Kagome turn around swiftly, a gasp escaping her lips.

Standing in front of the now open balcony was what appeared to Kagome to be some sort of sailor. He wore knee-high boots and shamelessly skin tight breeches tucked into them, causing Kagome to flush. Around his lean waist was a stripped cloth, acting as a belt and holding his loose white shirt closed. He had long, coarse white hair that floated down to the middle of his back, and a red bandana was tied around his head.

"It's nice to know you appreciate my good looks, but we gotta get goin'," the man proclaimed quickly, glancing to the ground outside before taking measured steps towards her. Kagome pressed herself back against the door, twisting the knob helplessly.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you'd best leave before I call for help!" Kagome ordered, a slight quiver lacing her voice.

Inuyasha stopped to stare at her in confusion before an understanding grin lit his face. "I get it! You wanna play up the act that your being 'kidnapped', but I think it'd be better if we just left. Your Uncle could think you'd run away, and then he probably wouldn't search for you so hard."

"My Uncle?" _What in the word is this buffoon talking about?_

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked, swaggering up to her. "I know you're probably worried, but don't worry, Kikyou, life on the sea is great! And with me by your side, no harm will ever come to you. This I promise."

"Now listen here, you—" Kagome began, her hand coming up to push his chest as she began to understand what was going on. But she was interrupted, as faster than she could blink, his hand reached up and took hers, pulling her close as he pressed his lips roughly to hers. Shocked beyond belief, she stood stock still as he ground his mouth against hers wetly, pulling back slightly out of breath.

She blinked up at him, mind in a whirl and yet not comprehending anything as he pulled her by her still captive hand towards the balcony doors.

"I hate to put a damper on our reunion, but we really gotta go, Kikyou. Sesshoumaru's plannin' to set sail before sunrise, so we gotta get you back to the _Western Moon_ and hidden so that he won't find you until we're well out to sea," he insisted, swiftly picking her up in his arms.

The sudden movement snapped Kagome out of her reverie, and scowling, she pushed at his chest angrily. "Listen, you barbarian! I don't know who you think you are, but I won't allow you to kidnap me like this! When my Fa—mmph!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha tied the cloth tighter around her mouth, ears twitching in annoyance atop his head. "Look, you don't need to play it up so much, but if it makes you feel better to do it this way, fine."

Glaring at him, her eyes widened suddenly when he picked her up, her sight locking on the pair of white dog ears perched atop his head, and his bright yellow eyes. She barely had time to comprehend what that meant before she was thrown over his shoulder, legs trapped against his chest by his iron-tight grip.

_A pirate! Kikyou is involved with a _pirate_ and now I'm being kidnapped!_

"I'm sorry we have to do it this way, but we'll be faster if I carry you like this," Inuyasha sincerely apologized, stepping up onto the rail of the balcony, Kikyou's prepared luggage held in his fist. Kagome's frightened eyes stared down at the ground below – three stories below – and couldn't help the whimper that escaped her from behind the gag.

Inuyasha shifted apprehensively as her scent shifted with fear. He didn't like her so nervous – it made it really difficult to catch her natural scent buried beneath the apprehension, fear, and confusion.

"You can trust me, Kikyou. I know you aren't used to me carrying you like this, but we'll be able to get out of sight faster this way." Not waiting for her response, Inuyasha leapt off the balcony and freefell down to the nearest house below, landing without a sound atop a chimney.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as the town seemed to rise up towards her, and after all the confusion and fear of the last few minutes, welcomed the darkness that rose up around her as she fell into a faint.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome woke up, it was to the feeling of rocking back and forth. For a moment, it almost lulled her back to sleep, until she remembered that she wasn't at home, and had in fact been kidnapped from her cousin's room!

Bolting upright, she cried out when she realized that it was afternoon – that meant she had been unconscious for at least twelve hours! She continued to stare morosely at the sun through the small porthole, stopping only when she heard her stomach growl.

_It's been half a day, and I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. No wonder I'm hungry. That, that…bozo! If Kikyou was really planning to run away with him, he's doing a _fine_ job of taking care of her!_ Getting up, she stalked around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny, looking for something that could be of use to her.

_It seems to be just a regular cabin. At least he had the decency to put me in a bed rather than just stashing me anywhere so 'Sesshoumaru' wouldn't find me, whoever he is!_ Sighing, she sat down on the bed heavily and was rewarded with the mattress connecting with something hard beneath it with a thump!

"Ow!" Scrambling up and rubbing her smarted rear, Kagome got down on her knees and looked under the bed, pulling out the chest she found there beside Kikyou's familiar suitcase.

Opening it slowly, almost afraid to see what was in there – _I'm on a pirate ship! There could be a bloody weapon, or a person's head in here!_ – Kagome was relieved when she only saw clothing and a small sack of what appeared to be coins when she lightly shook it.

_Hmmm. Maybe if I wear this bozo's clothes, they won't be able to scent that I don't belong here,_ Kagome thought, pulling out a shirt that could fit two of her inside. _I could try to take one of their boats and row back to Port Royal. We couldn't have gotten too far out to sea yet…could we?_

Shaking her head, Kagome determined that it didn't matter if they were far out at sea. She'd rather die on the water than find out what they planned to do with her when they discovered she wasn't the Kikyou that the man had been looking for.

With quick work she took off her dress and changed into a pair of pants and shirt. Smart thinking had her use a piece of rope as a belt to keep her pants up, and she delicately tucked her shirt in, leaving just enough out to drape over the hem of her pants and hide her curves. She had to roll the pants up so they didn't cover her feet, and seeing no other choice, decided to go bare foot. Reaching back into the chest, she pulled her hair up atop her head and hid it under a bandana, topping her look off with a hat she found on a wall peg beside the door.

_I wish I could see myself!_ Kagome thought rather excitedly. _I bet I don't look like a girl at all anymore! _

With some regret she fingered her delicately embroidered dress before folding it carefully into the chest. There was no reason to ruin a perfectly good ball gown, after all. Placing her shoes atop the dress, she closed the chest and stuffed it back under the bed.

_Now what did that hothead call this ship? The _Western Moon_? When I get home, Father will hear about this! I'll make sure this ship never docks in Port Royal again!_

Eager to escape, Kagome eased the cabin door open and peeked out into the narrow hallway. _Looks like no one is nearby. The entire crew must be above deck working on the rigging and whatever else they do to make a ship sail. If I'm quiet, and careful, maybe this plan will work after all._

Slowly she edged into the corridor, the door closing with only a slight squeak behind her. Pressing her hands against the walls to keep balance, Kagome picked a direction and walked barefoot down the hall. Unfortunately she only found a staircase leading down, and she slumped against the wall dejectedly. A sudden clatter had her leap away from the wall in fright, and peering down the stairs, she could see the flutter of light and a large shadow scrambling around.

"H-hello?" she called out, trying to deepen her voice as much as possible. Another crash answered her greeting as the figure hurried to set things to right. Slowly, Kagome walked down the stairs, and was rewarded with the sight of the ship kitchen.

_This is unexpected luck! If I can get some food in a bag, I'll stand a greater chance trying to get home!_

"Ah, h-hello!" a voice called out, making Kagome turn and face him. She wasn't terribly shocked by what she saw – most pirates were demons, after all, for their tough nature and wandering ways – but this demon was something else all together.

To start with, he towered over her, his poor back hunched until he was nearly doubled over just so that he could walk around without bumping the ceiling. His face ended in what looked like a horse's snout, and small equine ears flapped atop his head. His limbs were long and gangly, held close to his body as if to protect him from her. His entire body was covered in nasty looking scars, making Kagome's eyes soften in empathy for the pain he must have felt, receiving each one. Her gaze wandered back up to his face and was caught by his eyes – they were so open, allowing her to read his every emotion. Looking lost and forlorn, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what had led an obviously gentle giant to work on a pirate ship.

"Do you need any help?" she offered, coming closer. The demon immediately skittered away, shaking his big head.

"N-no, I'm fine, really," he insisted, and promptly knocked over another stack of pots and pans, making Kagome giggle behind her hands.

"Please, let me assist you," she pressed, picking up the pots and restacking them on the counter.

"Th…thank you," he finally said, hovering over her as she set the kitchen to rights. "My name is Jinenji."

"I'm Ka…Kane," she replied, quickly switching to the first boys name she could think of. It would do no good to give her real name. She'd quickly be found out for a girl and then who knew what they'd do to her.

Kagome suddenly spotted a large rucksack on the shelf near the doorway leading back up, and looking around, spotted plenty of fresh food that she could take. _It's no wonder, since they're only a day out of port. Their cook – Jinenji – must have replenished their stores._ She glanced over at the demon now putting together a meal for the crew, and felt a rush of guilt flow through her that she quickly shook away.

_These men are pirates. I can't feel for them, I have to think about myself, and I won't be able to survive at sea without food and drink._

Her stomach agreed with her as it growled again, making Jinenji look over at her. "Are you hungry?" he inquired softly.

Kagome nodded slowly, wondering if this would be her chance to quickly fill the sack and leave, while his back was turned.

Jinenji perked up and immediately began searching around for something suitable to this young man so willing to help. The half-demon could tell that the boy was human, and not many of the human part of the crew were willing to approach him, so this lad's acceptance of him was deeply treasured. Only the best snack would suit!

Seizing the opportunity as Jinenji clattered around, Kagome grabbed the sack and began stuffing fruits and bread into it, keeping a careful eye that the other didn't notice her. Thankfully he didn't, and with one last look at the nicest demon she had ever met (admittedly she'd only met two, and one had kidnapped her), Kagome grabbed a corked flask of grog and escaped up the stairs, the sounds of the kitchen slowly fading behind her.

Walking back down the corridor, her sack on one shoulder and chewing on an apple, Kagome came to a fork in the hall. She looked down both ways, unable to remember the direction she had come from. Finally, with a shrug, she picked one way at random and began walking.

Luckily, she picked the right direction, because she soon found a staircase leading up. The door at the top was large, probably to accommodate Jinenji and any other demons his size, so Kagome merely sidled out, pressing her back against the wall of the quarter deck and staring at the activity below her.

Tens of demons were fast at work in front of her, loosening rope in one place, tightening it in another. Others were climbing the rope ladders on either side of the main mast, letting down sails and speaking to the man in the crow's nest. None glanced her way.

_One disadvantage to being a demon, I suppose,_ she thought as she slowly made her way along the wall, _they trust their nose more than any other sense. And right now, I must smell a lot like that jerk that took me._ She spotted a small boat below to her right, and luckily no one was nearby. If she could just get inside it, and beneath the tarp, perhaps she could hide there all day and escape at night while they slept.

Becoming reckless in her eagerness, Kagome ignored the second staircase leading up to the stern deck and eased over the side of the ship, clinging to the rail as she sidled across towards the boat. Hopefully the crew would ignore the scent heading towards the boat, but if they were to glance over, this way they still wouldn't see her.

Kagome bit her lip to keep in her cry of triumph when she finally reached the boat. Lifting up the covering tarp, she stuffed the bag of food and grog inside and was about to crawl inside herself when a chilling voice came from above her.

"What's this? A stowaway?"

With the sun behind the man who had spoken, Kagome couldn't make out many of his features, but what she did see made her gasp: long white hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"YOU!" she shouted, suddenly angry. "How dare you act surprised to see me! You _kidnapped_ me, remember?"

Glaring down at the mouthy woman hanging off the side of his ship, Sesshoumaru easily plucked her up and dropped her before him, this time allowing the sun to shine upon his face. Quickly, he snatched the hat and bandana off her head and watched as her inky black hair rained down to her waist. Kagome lifted her chin haughtily in return, only to lower it in awe as she got a better look at his face.

"I do not know who you are, but this Sesshoumaru kidnapped no one. And certainly not a foul-tempered girl like you."

Kagome stared, dumbstruck. The man before her was not the man who had kidnapped her the night before. Though he had the same white hair, it was smooth and silky, falling down past his waist in a thick braid. While similar in colour, his eyes were more cold in hue, while the other's had been warm and bright. Where her kidnapper had been tall, this man was even taller, making her crane her neck as she looked up at him. And finally, while the other had white dog ears atop his head, this man had pointed ears in place of the smooth shells a human bore – this man was a _full_ demon.

"You…aren't the man from before," Kagome finally said in wonder, unable to tear her gaze from him. She had never felt this way before when looking at a man. She didn't know what to make of it, but she didn't like the idea that she was cowing before his beauty, thoughts of escape fleeing in the wake of his icy stare.

"Indeed, I am not," Sesshoumaru agreed, crossing his arms across his chest. "If what you say is true, you are still aboard my ship without my permission. Do you know what we do with stowaways, Miss…?"

"Kagome," she replied automatically, and then immediately zipped her lips before she said anything else. Since he already knew she was a girl, there was no harm in telling her given name, but if he knew her family name, he just might do worse things to her than he already had planned. As it stood, she doubted he'd let her take his boat and get away Scot free.

"Miss Kagome," he repeated neutrally. "Not only are you stowed away on my ship – with a sack full of _my_ food," he added, reaching under the tarp and pulling out said bag, "but you tried to steal my cockboat," Sesshoumaru recounted for her, circling her like a shark. "All crimes which are paid for dearly aboard this ship."

By now the crew had stopped working and was watching with growing interest as Sesshoumaru inspected what they now realized was a woman and not a crew member. Several men began arguing amongst themselves as to what punishment their captain would give the girl, and money was quick to change hands as he continued to circle her. A single frozen glance from their Captain quelled their animation.

From her reaction to his appearance, Sesshoumaru could already guess that the man behind her presence aboard the _Western Moon_ was Inuyasha – which could only mean that this was Morgan's niece, a man all pirates despised. That of course meant that Inuyasha had disobeyed a direct command from his captain, something he would pay dearly for with a flogging. Clearly the girl didn't love Inuyasha as much as the boy had thought, though, if she would try to escape so soon after having been brought aboard by him.

Kagome began to get unnerved by how intently Sesshoumaru was staring at her. _What on earth is he thinking of doing to me…?_

"Jaken, bring Inuyasha to the main deck," he finally demanded of a squat, toady looking man nearby.

"Y-yes, Captain!" the thing squawked, hurrying off up the stairs and through the doorway Kagome had used.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned around and walked towards the main mast. Unsure what was going on, but realizing that it'd be better if she obeyed his unspoken command, Kagome followed him, watching as a crewmate gave the Captain a length of strangely glowing rope. He tested it between his hands, gripping both ends and pulling hard, making it snap together with a loud crack!

Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she backed up a step as she began to realize what he intended to do. Her throat closed and her hands began to feel clammy as she imagined the feel of the rope lashing against her back, the tales of floggings that occurred as punishment at sea racing through her head. _Surely…surely that is too harsh a punishment for failing to take his boat and food…_

Scenting her sudden fright, Sesshoumaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Relax, Miss Kagome. I have no intention of flogging you," he intoned, watching as her shoulders visibly fell and she released a quick breath.

Her relief was short lived, however, as the presence of the rope was still in question. "Then what are you going to do?"

"As Inuyasha is the person who brought you aboard ship against my express orders, he will be flogged for his crimes and your crimes," he explained, for all the world as if he were just discussing the weather and not his intent to seriously maim a man's back.

Kagome's emotions became conflicted as Sesshoumaru made clear his plans. While she was extremely thankful that he wouldn't be whipping her (somehow she knew she was still going to be punished in some way), she didn't like the thought of someone else being punished for something she did; to top it off, a flogging seemed a pretty steep penalty.

Sesshoumaru suddenly turned to face the quarter deck, and following his gaze, Kagome saw the man who had kidnapped her – Inuyasha. Now that she saw both men in the light, she couldn't believe that she had mistaken one for the other; though you could see similarities between them, making her wonder if they were brothers, the differences became very obvious, even in their mannerisms.

"Yo, Sessh, what's going on—" Inuyasha's voice cut off as he caught sight of Kagome standing beside the main mast, and the length of rope in his brother's hands. The smell of her fear told him all he needed to know, and he growled at the threat to his woman.

"Sesshoumaru, if you lay a single finger on Kikyou, I'll—"

_Kikyou?_ Glancing sideways at the woman, whose scent suddenly became dampened by nervousness and upset, Sesshoumaru quickly realized the true reason behind her desire for escape.

_It would appear, Inuyasha, that you kidnapped the wrong Morgan wench._

_Oh darn,_ Kagome thought, groaning inwardly and recognizing her mistake. _I was so thrown off by his looks and cold demeanour that I gave him my real name rather than telling him I was Kikyou! If I had said I was her, maybe I'd be able to get out of this mess, but now there's no way he'll be lenient on me! I'm not the woman this 'Inuyasha' wanted._

_Maybe if I don't say anything, this 'Sesshoumaru' guy will think he misheard me…_

Inuyasha continued to shout at his brother until finally Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome, making her wonder what he was planning.

_Let the girl tell Inuyasha his mistake._

"Inuyasha," he began, breaking off his quarter master's rant, "as punishment for bringing your wench aboard against my orders to see her, and for her crimes of theft, you will be flogged."

Kagome cried out in dismay. As much as she wanted her own revenge for being kidnapped, she didn't want anyone to get hurt! But both men ignored her outburst, too intent on each other.

"What did she do?" the inu-hanyou asked worriedly.

"She stole food, and attempted to get away on my cockboat," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "For that, you will receive 100 lashes from my poison whip."

Inuyasha felt his heart stop. He wasn't worried about the lashings– his body would heal, though he would definitely be abed for at least three days after that many lashes. What made his gut twist into knots was hearing that Kikyou had been trying to escape the ship. Had he done something to insult or upset her? Why was she trying to run away, when she had asked him to bring her with him?

His fear for Kikyou's safety overrode his confusion and hurt, though, especially since she was looking at him with abject fear in her eyes. He knew, however, that he deserved his punishment – he'd actually been expecting his brother to maroon him, along with Kikyou. And no matter what Kikyou's reasons were, he would gladly take her punishment rather than have her endure it.

"Don't worry, Kikyou," he barked, stretching to his full height and trying to look as assured as possible, "I'll be okay." There was no way around what was about to happen, but he could try at least one thing.

Turning to Sesshoumaru, he lowered his ears submissively, acknowledging his captain. "Sesshoumaru…let Kikyou go below deck. She doesn't need to see this."

"Oh no, brother, the girl will see her mate punished for her crimes," the full demon replied uncaringly, ignoring Inuyasha's protests.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. This was all going so horribly wrong. She was meant to get away on their boat, not have to watch a man get whipped for her thievery. _Maybe if I speak up and confess that I'm not Kikyou, he won't punish Inuyasha for what I've done. I have no other connection to him, so there would be no reason to further injure him._

_But if I confess who I really am, there's no way I'll get off this ship alive,_ she thought morosely, staring pleadingly at the ship's icy captain.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome catch his gaze, let her silently plead with him, before he turned away and gestured for Inuyasha to come forward. "You will remove your shirt, half-breed," he ordered.

Inuyasha's ears lowered further and did as ordered. It had been a long time since his brother had insulted him such, and that spoke more to him about his transgression than the lashings ever could.

_Oh god, I can't watch!_ Covering her face with her hands, Kagome shook her head and tried to look as small as possible.

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman who would cover her face in fear rather than watch as his brother honourably received her just punishment. He scowled and nodded to one of his crew, who immediately pried her hands from her face and held them down against her hips, forcing her to watch with a hard grip on her chin.

Inuyasha watched tears sting his woman's eyes and winced as his hands were tightly bound around the mainmast, baring his flesh. _Don't look away from my eyes_, he silently pleaded, and as if hearing him, Kagome's gaze snapped to his. The sudden contact made Inuyasha stare in wonder, for the eyes facing him were a deep, clear blue, like his beloved ocean, rather than the dark chocolate of the woman he loved.

Understanding hit like a bolt of lightning on the ship, and Kagome saw as Inuyasha's face took on a more determined set.

_Oh god, he knows…can I truly let him take my punishment when he knows he doesn't do it for Kikyou?_

A sudden glow began to emanate from Sesshoumaru's hand, and Kagome watched, fascinated, as a green whip appeared from his fingertip. He cracked it in the air once before bringing it across his brother's back with a harsh slap.

Inuyasha couldn't help jumping against the mainmast at the contact, his face melting into a grimace as he gritted his teeth. The lashings kept coming but still he watched Kagome, silently demanding she not say a word.

_Sesshoumaru is ruthless. I don't know who you are or what you were doing in Kikyou's room, wench, but if he knows you aren't my intended mate, he will not hesitate to do something befitting your crimes._

Kagome watched, horrified as Inuyasha's face purpled with the effort not to cry out. Sesshoumaru worked methodically, striking over previous marks to inflict further pain, and yet he kept his eyes on her as well, daring her to stop him, for only she could. The other, Inuyasha, the man who she had pegged as a villain for kidnapping her and who was now receiving her punishment, knowing she was not his intended mate, presented her with a tight grin, clearly trying to convince her to keep silent.

Her eyes saddened and she drooped her head as much as she could in the restraining grip of the crewman. _I'm sorry, Inuyasha…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop," she whispered brokenly.

Pausing in his downward motion of whipping Inuyasha again, Sesshoumaru turned fully to the girl. When she didn't continue speaking, he opened his mouth to question her, but was beaten to the punch by his brother.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" he shouted at her, making Kagome's shocked gaze snap back over to him. "I can take whatever he gives me, so don't you say another word!"

"I can't let you be punished for my actions!" she yelled back, getting upset. _The cur! I'm trying to stop your pain, and you call _me _names?_

"As your intended, by both of your actions in boarding this ship, Inuyasha is duty-bound to take your punishment," Sesshoumaru informed her coolly, face set in a frozen mask of indifference.

_Admit it, woman. Admit your true identity and this will all stop…and then it is _you_ who will have to deal with me._

"I'm not his intended!" Kagome exclaimed, emotions getting the better of her in the face of Sesshoumaru's apathy. "MY name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Kikyou is my cousin!" she finished with a frustrated shout, tears gleaming in her eyes as she struggled in vain against her captors.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly before his entire posture relaxed as he smirked, deeply satisfied. Nodding to the men holding her, Kagome was released and she fell in a heap on the deck, covering her face with her hands as her shoulders shook. It was all too much for her.

"Stupid wench," she heard Inuyasha say as, with another nod from the captain, his bonds were released.

She saw Sesshoumaru's black boots in front of her, and tilting her head back, slowly looked up at him. Wordlessly he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She struggled weakly at first before settling down, resigned. She was too emotionally tired to attempt fighting back, and her body was too weak, in any case.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what do you intend to do with her?" Inuyasha demanded, pushing a black haired human man away from him and standing shakily on his own two feet.

"That, half-breed, is no concern of yours," he deigned to reply, pulling Kagome up the stairs behind him to the quarter deck.

The last thing Kagome heard as she was pushed through a doorway was Inuyasha's enraged yell of, "If you hurt her, I swear to god—!" Then even that was cut off as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

With another push, Kagome was forced further into the room, and she looked around mechanically, taking in her new surroundings.

This was clearly the Captain's quarters. In the center of the room was a large table, bolted to the floor. There was only one chair pulled up to it, making Kagome think that he ate alone, and only really used it as a desk, due to the large number of maps and parchments strewn across it.

A large locked chest was against the side wall, and like the one in Inuyasha's room, Kagome had no doubt that it held clothes and other personal belongings. Otherwise, the room was elegantly decorated, with a beautiful Persian rug on the floor, and framed pictures on the walls. Along the front wall, with the door, were more chests, ranging in size. A light which could be lit hung from the ceiling, and Kagome could also see a few lanterns about the room.

Against the back wall in front of the windows was a large bed, laden with pillows and what looked like an extremely long, fluffy scarf. As soon as Kagome's eyes lit upon the bed she stiffened, and turned a horrified stare on Sesshoumaru.

_Surely he can't mean to…_

"Cease your fears, wench," he demanded, growing angry with the constant smell of her duress when he had yet to do anything to her. "That will not be your punishment." Nonetheless, he pushed her towards it, and she fell atop the bed with a quiet 'oof', the rich mattress cushioning her better than any she'd ever slept on.

Sesshoumaru stared at her attire, making her long limbs more prominent as she lay across his bed. _So the wench thought to get away by hiding in my brother's scent? Clever of her._

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Kagome asked when she realized the demon before her didn't plan on speaking up.

Ignoring her for the moment, Sesshoumaru sat at his table and poured himself a goblet of port wine, crossing one leg over the other as he took a sip.

Kagome fumed silently on the bed until she couldn't take it anymore, quickly forgetting her weakness in the face of his insult. _How dare he ignore me!_

"I _said_," she repeated through clenched teeth, her hands fisted at her sides as she stood from the bed, "what do you plan on doing with me?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her over the rim of his cup before setting it down. "For your attempt to steal my boat, you will be confined to my chambers until I see fit," he told her, pleased when she shut her mouth to listen to him. "And for your attempt to steal my food, you will not eat until I see fit."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Now wait just a minute!" she demanded, closing the distance between them, "you can't do that! How am I to survive if you won't let me eat?"

"You will not complain, wench, or your punishment will increase," he hissed, standing to his full height before her. "I know who you are – spawn of the man who betrayed and killed his brethren. You will accept my penalties or never return to your family, residing instead at the bottom of the ocean."

"My father is a good man working to keep our city safe from pirates like you! And you…you are a heartless monster," she whispered brokenly, turning away and wrapping her arms about herself, desperately trying not to cry.

Sesshoumaru snorted and went to the door. "Think what you will, wench. Only obey me and your punishment will soon be over." So saying, he slammed the door, ignoring the muffled sobs from within the chamber as he walked away.

_Indeed I know who you are, wench. Child of the man I despise and daughter of the woman my father swore to protect._

* * *

><p>When Sesshoumaru stepped outside his cabin the entire crew - minus Inuyasha and those that stayed below deck - was watching him expectantly.<p>

_Good. It is as it should be._

"None are to touch the woman, and she is not to leave my cabin," he ordered clearly, the promise of pain clear in his eyes should they disobey him. Seeing that he'd made his point, Sesshoumaru returned to his previous position on the stern deck next to his pilot, Manten. He ignored the commotion that erupted as the men went back to work.

Watching Sesshoumaru rejoin Manten at the helm, Miroku snuck a quick glance at the cabin door before retreating below deck to fetch the doctor for Inuyasha.

As the Boatswain, it was Miroku's job to keep the crew in line. Since Sesshoumaru had made it clear that he didn't want any member of the crew to assault Miss Kagome, it would be his job to ensure that protection was carried out.

For now, he had time to go below decks and see to his friend. With Sesshoumaru busy on the stern deck, he would be able to stop anyone from trying to approach her, should she leave the cabin. It was when their captain went below or on land that Miroku would have to be watchful.

Crouching as he took the crew's stair down, Miroku quickly passed the gun deck to the orlop, where the _Western Moon's_ surgery was located. Sneaking past the sleeping night crew, Miroku nodded to the ship's surgeon, Kaede.

"What do ye want, loathsome pirate?" she snapped, glaring at him from her one good eye.

"Now, now, doctor, is that anyway to treat me?" he asked with a charming smile. "I have been nothing but kind to you, since you were brought aboard our ship."

"Aye, that ye have, but I do believe ye mean since I and my two wards were captured from _our_ ship," she rebutted, fingering the crude eye patch on her face as the memories resurfaced.

"And I'm sorry that it had to happen that way," the Boatswain asserted, "but you agreed to our terms. In return for your services, no harm would come to yourself or your wards – and once we no long have need of them, the three of you would be returned to your home."

"Aye," Kaede glared, "and where be my wards now? I haven't seen them in weeks!"

Miroku shook his head, getting anxious. "They are safe, Kaede. Right now, your services are required."

Kaede sniffed and began gathering basic essentials into her medicine cabinet. "I heard commotion on deck. What has happened now?"

Never one to pass on the chance to gossip, Miroku leaned in confidentially. "Inuyasha disobeyed the Captain's orders and attempted to bring his lady love aboard ship."

The doctor snorted. "The fool. I'm guessing he was punished and this is why ye need me?" Shoving the closed medicine cabinet into Miroku's arms, she gestured for him to follow as she headed towards the stairs.

"Ahh, but that's not all!" he continued excitedly. "It would seem that the lass Inuyasha brought on board is not the Miss Kikyou he was dallying with!" Shifting the burden in his arms, Miroku held the door leading to the single cabins open, closing it with his foot after Kaede had passed him.

"Out with it lad," Kaede barked, impatient to get back to her surgery. "Who did Inuyasha bring aboard?"

"Miss Kikyou's cousin, Miss Kagome," he said softly, glancing around to see if anyone had heard him.

Kaede stopped, looking up at the pirate worriedly. "Morgan's _daughter_?" she asked just as softly. Miroku only nodded in response before continuing to Inuyasha's cabin.

Walking behind him, the old woman shook her head regretfully. _Poor lass._

Entering the cabin to see the normally loud-mouthed and brash quarter master lying quietly on his stomach so as not to agitate his cuts, Kaede huffed and got to work.

"Ye were more foolish than usual this time, Master Inuyasha," she commented, pulling out a special healing salve she had been taught that specifically aided demon healing. Dipping her fingers in, Kaede pulled out a glob and began to delicately spread it over the criss-crossing cuts, ignoring Inuyasha's pained hiss.

"I had to do it, Kaede. Sesshoumaru threatened to never let me see her again," Inuyasha answered simply, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against his crossed arms.

"Aye, but it would seem ye grabbed the wrong girl." Amusement flickered into her eye when the inu-hanyou immediately glared at Miroku, somehow knowing who had told her. Miroku grinned in response, unrepentant.

Grumbling and settling back down, Inuyasha nodded his head ruefully.

"Then ye must also know the crew can't discover she is more than what she seems," Kaede told him firmly, waiting until the quarter master looked at her to continue. "Ye have learned that the family of Morgan cannot take the blame for his actions, and Captain Sesshoumaru would not harm her for her gender. The crew, on the other hand…."

"I know," he snapped, frustrated. "I know. I don't have a problem keeping my trap shut, it's that bozo over there that you should be warning," Inuyasha demanded, jerking his head to a serious looking Miroku.

"I would not reveal anything that could risk Miss Kagome's life, this I swear," he vowed.

"Good," Kaede accepted, snapping the lid closed on her balm and packing up. Stepping forward, Miroku picked it up again, prepared to take the doctor below deck again when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey, Miroku," he called out. "When you're done with Kaede, come back to my cabin. There's something I need you to do for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome jerked her head up in surprise when she heard a knock on the cabin door. Rubbing her arm over her eyes and sniffing one last time, she stood up slowly, unsure whether to answer it or not.

_There's no way Captain Sesshoumaru would knock on his own door and no one else has reason to visit me…_

When the knocking continued Kagome straightened to her full height and, with as much dignity as possible after what had happened on deck, opened the door. She was rewarded with the bright smile of one of the crew carrying…

"My clothes!" she cried out, taking them from the man. "How…?"

"Inuyasha asked me to bring them to you," he answered with a crude bow. "My name is Miroku. I act as Captain Sesshoumaru's Boatswain, and am friend to his brother, Inuyasha."

_So they _are_ brothers!_ Kagome smiled in return, glad to see a fellow human aboard the ship. The knowledge made her feel less lonely.

"I can't wait to change," she confessed excitedly, shaking out her dress. "Wearing men's clothes is fun, but they're horribly uncomfortable. This, though…" She smiled disappointedly at her dress. "It's a ball gown, and isn't meant for everyday wear. It's simply not appropriate aboard a ship."

Turning away, Kagome folded it and placed it gently on the bed. _I guess I'll be stuck as I am for a while. At least until Sesshoumaru decides how long I'll be on board. I just hope to leave here at a port rather than off the plank!_

"That's probably for the best," Miroku informed her, leaning against the wall after he'd closed the door. "For a crew of men at sea, it would be better that they aren't reminded there is a woman on board."

Kagome blinked at him, not comprehending. "What on earth do you mean, Mr. Miroku?"

"Ah, perhaps it would be wiser not to explain," he muttered weakly, tugging on the neck of his shirt and looking away. "Just…do not leave the cabin in anything but those men's clothes."

Kagome agreed with a shrug, since Sesshoumaru had told her to not leave the cabin in any case. She doubted she'd be able to escape the ship as long as Sesshoumaru was nearby, so there was really no reason to leave the cabin anyway, except…

Gazing down at her dress sadly, she fingered the delicate fabric. _Inuyasha, even in the pain he must be experiencing, thought to have some measure of happiness be returned to me in the form of my dress. I wish I could see how he is doing…_

"Mr. Miroku," Kagome began suddenly, spinning around to face him with a cheerful smile. "Could you possibly take me to see Mr. Inuyasha? I'd like to know if he is okay."

Miroku looked uneasily to the ceiling, knowing his captain was just above them at the helm. "I'm not sure that is a good idea, Miss Kagome. Besides, I can tell you that I was present while he was treated, and Inuyasha will be up and about again in no time! Then, he could come and see you, if you so desire."

Kagome scowled menacingly, making Miroku shift nervously. _The girl frightens me just as easily as Captain Sesshoumaru!_

"I asked nicely, Mr. Miroku, now I am demanding. Take me to see Mr. Inuyasha." Kagome knew why he was nervous. She had frightened many a servant at home when they wouldn't do as she'd told them. She didn't know what the dear _captain_ had told his crew, and she didn't care. If she was going to be trapped on the ship until _he_ said otherwise, then she was going to do what she wanted. She refused to be intimidated.

Besides, Inuyasha had courageously taken her punishment – had actually demanded she not reveal her identity so that she would avoid similar penalties. There was no way she could just sit here like a ninny and not see how he was in person; no matter what she had been ordered to do. Her sentence could begin when she returned!

"Miss Kagome, if I could insist that you wait at least until the day after tomorrow," Miroku pressed desperately.

"Whatever for?" she questioned, frowning.

"We will be pulling into port, then, and the crew, along with Captain Sesshoumaru, will go on land to oversee the movement of certain…items," the pirate answered vaguely. "When the Captain left his cabin earlier, he told the crew you were not to leave his cabin. If you were to do so, and someone saw you, it would immediately be reported. Not to mention the fact that Sesshoumaru could smell if you'd left," he finished under his breath.

Kagome stared at him in contemplation for a moment before she nodded decisively. "Very well, I will wait. But once we dock and that _demon_ is no longer on board, you _will_ take me to see Mr. Inuyasha." _And then I will take the opportunity provided and escape this blasted ship! _

Miroku gulped at the hard light in the girl's eyes and nodded obediently.

* * *

><p>That night Kagome was pacing the expanse of the cabin when Sesshoumaru finally returned. She had had lots of time to think about her current circumstances and had decided to obey the captain – to a point.<p>

All thoughts of obedience left her when she saw the tray of steaming food he was carrying, making her stomach growl noisily. It was a harsh reminder that the only thing she'd eaten in the last twenty-four hours was an apple and a few sips of grog.

The captain of the _Western Moon_ didn't even glance her way as he took a seat at his desk and began cutting the food into bite sized morsels. Kagome stared hungrily at every movement of his knife and fork until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshoumaru – I mean, _Captain_ Sesshoumaru," she correctly quickly when he glared at her, "couldn't I have some food? I didn't leave the cabin, like you ordered, and I haven't eaten all day. Please?"

"Hn." Sucking on the inside of his cheek contemplatively, Sesshoumaru looked up and down her body. Kagome fidgeted nervously and tugged at the side of her shirt, uncomfortable with his intent stare. Since she had been aboard the ship, Kagome had been in Sesshoumaru's company for all of an hour, and so far she hadn't been able to get a good read on him.

Now, he was staring at her with a frightening light in his eye.

"Crawl," he finally said, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

"I beg your pardon!" she shouted, outraged. _Surely he couldn't have meant what I think he meant._

"If you want to eat, crawl," he ordered again, bracing his cheek against his fist as he watched her.

About to refuse, Kagome stopped when her stomach rumbled again, louder this time. Never had she gone so long without food, and never had it been withheld from her. If she wanted to survive long enough on this ship to escape in port, she would have to do as ordered, whether she liked it or not.

Sucking up as much dignity as she could muster, Kagome lowered herself to her hands and knees and slowly crawled over to the captain, head down. When she had reached the legs of his chair she sat back on her heels and raised her eyes to his only to find that he was no longer there.

Jerking slightly when the door to the cabin closed, Kagome scrambled up only to find that she was once again alone, and that the tray of food was still on the table.

Sitting somewhat shakily on the chair Sesshoumaru had vacated, Kagome looked at the tray and realized that he hadn't actually eaten any of the food there, only cut the meat and potatoes on the plate into pieces. Spearing a piece of the chicken on her fork, Kagome put it in her mouth and chewed slowly, her eyes closing in delight at the taste.

Though she tried to eat slowly and savour the meal, Kagome couldn't stop herself from quickly devouring it, thoughts only on filling her empty belly. When she was done, she sat back with a happy sigh and took a grateful sip of water.

Hunger satisfied, Kagome held the goblet in her lap and stared into it dully. _Why did Sesshoumaru leave the food for me? Did he always intend to let me eat it, or was there another reason for his quick departure? Maybe I disgusted him by crawling. Maybe he wanted me to refuse so he could punish me further?_

Kagome groaned and stood up, carrying her water over to the bed and flopping down onto it, resting the cup on the bedside table. Spreading her arms wide, she gathered the fluffy boa under her chin and rested on it, barely keeping her tears at bay.

The entire day had been one bad experience after the other, starting with discovering she was aboard a pirate ship and ending with Sesshoumaru ordering her to crawl. But now she was beginning to wonder if the captain of the _Western Moon_ hadn't made concessions for her benefit.

Kagome, though sheltered, had heard as much as the next person about the demons that sailed the seas. She had heard of their cruelty towards captured humans, and yet since she had been brought aboard, no one had injured her.

When at first she thought he would punish her with the public humiliation of being whipped in front of his crew, he had instead deigned only to confine her to his cabin. When she had thought he would punish her by using her body, he had instead told her she would not eat. Thanks to the thoughtfulness of the ship's quartermaster, Inuyasha, her clothes were returned to her and she learned that there were humans among the crew, making her feel less alone and lost. And now, when she thought Sesshoumaru meant to punish her finally with humiliating demands, he had left before they were carried out, a tray of food left behind for her to eat.

Maybe, just maybe, she had misjudged her captors.

_From now on, I'm going to try to be more open-minded about Sesshoumaru, demon captain of the _Western Moon_._

* * *

><p>Hours later, after eating a late dinner with the crew below deck, Sesshoumaru returned to his cabin, sighing when he saw that Kagome was asleep.<p>

_It's better that way. At least I won't have her questioning me through the night._

Unable to help himself, Sesshoumaru walked to the side of the bed to watch her face as she slept. Relaxed in slumber, Sesshoumaru saw the same frailty in her that he had always seen in the softer sex – that he had seen in the woman who had begged his family's protection.

The Inu no Taisho had been the most powerful pirate to sail the Caribbean; until he had met a young woman, named Midoriko. She held a terrible secret that her husband, Henry Morgan, was desperate to get – that she could never tell him, or fear the power he would gain. In order to protect his own position, his father had promised to not only guard her secret, but the treasure it led to.

Midoriko's knowledge drew unwanted attention toward the Inu no Taisho, though, made him more vulnerable than her own soft flesh, and finally, he was betrayed. Lured into a trap for her sake.

Sesshoumaru vowed to never make the same mistakes his father had, and yet he found himself duty bound to the girl in his bed, held still by an oath his father had made to her mother. When none on his crew would have expected him to do anything other than punish her for her actions, he had instead shown mercy for an old covenant.

Though he had been protecting her from afar for most of her life, having Kagome aboard his ship was entirely different than going to Port Royal once a year and making sure she was safe. She was his responsibility, now, but he couldn't treat her like a member of the crew, for she wasn't. He also couldn't treat her like a prisoner, and that didn't leave Kagome much of a place on his ship, except that of a guest. But for him to publicly acknowledge this would lead to too many questions from the crew, something Sesshoumaru didn't desire to deal with.

Reaching up, he lightly brushed Kagome's bangs off her forehead. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Sesshoumaru stood abruptly and left in search of another place to find some measure of undisturbed sleep.

A few minutes later found a dazed and half-asleep Miroku shoved out of his cabin, blankets wrapped around him and blinking in confusion as his door slammed shut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two nights earlier…_

"You called me, Uncle?" Kikyou asked as she entered his office, dipping into a curtsy when he nodded to her from the fireplace.

"Indeed I did, niece," he acknowledged, not looking up from the fire. "There is something that I felt you needed to know, but first, allow me to introduce you to my associate, Naraku."

Kikyou followed the direction of Morgan's gesture and watched as a man in black slowly melted out of the darkness, a sinister grin on his lips and a cruel light in the glowing red eyes that gave away his lineage.

"Uncle," she said stiffly, "what kind of joke is this? This man is a demon."

"I'm sorry, dear girl," he intoned sarcastically, turning from the fireplace with a snarl, "I thought you wouldn't care, considering your very recent engagement to the pirate known as Inuyasha."

Kikyou stepped back at the pure malice she could feel from her Uncle. Never had she felt such hate from him, and Kikyou felt a touch of fear at being in his presence. She stamped down on it viciously, unwilling to let either men before her see that she was afraid. "I…I don't know what you are talking about, Uncle," she denied, taking another step away from him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and if you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet," he commanded, stalking towards her. "I'll not have you corrupting Kagome. She won't be like Midoriko. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kikyou froze as he approached; her eyes widening as he took a strand of her hair and let it slip through his fingers.

"You look so much like your mother…like Kagome's mother. Her genes were strong; too strong, for you to be following in her footsteps."

"What are you talking about, Uncle?" she whispered, stepping away. The man before her couldn't be the same man who had raised her for the last seven years. This man was cold, bitter, and hateful; the Uncle she knew hadn't always been kind or considerate, but he had cared, in his own way.

How could finding out she loved a pirate have changed him so much?

Morgan laughed, and the sound of it scraped inside Kikyou's ears. "I suppose you are old enough to know. You are the bastard child of a pirate…and Midoriko, my dearly departed wife." Turning away, he walked back to the fireplace and continued staring into the hot flames.

"That's impossible!" Kikyou denied, shaking her head. "That would make Kagome and I—"

"Half-sisters, yes," he confirmed dispassionately.

"How…?" Kikyou couldn't finish her sentence, unsure what it was she even wanted to ask. From the shadows, she watched as Naraku poured himself a shot of brandy and took a slow sip from it, watching her over the rim. Kikyou felt a cold chill run up her spine at that and looked away, ignoring the way his lips curled up again into a grin. _He's enjoying this!_

"How is it possible?" Morgan finished for her. "Before I became Lieutenant Governor, I sailed as captain of my own ship, in search of the Shikon Jewel of the Seven Seas. On one such expedition, we came across a woman in the water, seemingly ship wrecked. We rescued her, and on the way to taking her to a safe port, I fell in love," he told wistfully, lost in his memories.

"I took her to my home island instead, and there I married her. I had to leave, though, and so I left her in the care of the one man I trusted above all others – my brother. That, though, was a mistake," he ground out, clenching his hand against the mantle. "When I returned a year later, I discovered that my brother had seduced my wife and gotten her with child. You."

Kikyou didn't know what to think, what to feel, at this point. To discover that Kagome was in fact her sister and that she was born of adultery made her mind freeze, unable to quickly cope with the revelations.

"You were a month old when I had returned, and I told my brother to leave, and take you with him, or I would surely kill you both," Morgan continued thoughtfully, turning around to face her again. "This he did, and so Midoriko and I had a child of our own a year later – Kagome. But I wanted a son. Years later when I was made Lieutenant Governor, on my return from another lengthy journey, I came home to find Kagome prattling on about her 'Uncle' visiting, and discovered that my wife was again with child._ His_ child_HeH_," he growled.

"I kept my presence in the city hidden, and sure enough, your father – my _brother_ – returned. This time, though, he would not leave," Morgan laughed.

For a moment Kikyou couldn't comprehend what her Uncle was implying, and when she did, she quickly felt her confusion melt away to be replaced by ire. "You killed my father," she accused heatedly.

"Aye, I did," he shrugged. "When Midoriko had birthed the bastard, and I saw that it was a boy, I got rid of it. I threw him into the sea, to be returned to that hell that I pulled his mother from. Then, I returned to her."

"You killed my _brother_!" Kikyou spat, and threw herself at the deceptively calm form of her Uncle.

She never made it to him, as, with a snap of Naraku's fingers, two man came out of the darkness to join their master, restraining her arms in a tight grip.

She struggled viciously, glaring at the man she had called Uncle.

"Do stop, Kikyou," Naraku purred, coming close to glide one finger down her cheek, "or you will not like the consequences."

Kikyou stopped immediately, held immobile by the sinister promise in Naraku's red eyes.

"As I was saying," Morgan continued, walking around behind his desk and opening a drawer. "I returned. But for Midoriko's second betrayal, I couldn't let her continue to live, so I created the anti-piracy laws and had her hung for treason," he reasoned simply. "It was only then, of course, that I discovered this." Pulling a worn piece of parchment from the drawer, he unfolded it reverently, smoothing the edges flat on the desk.

"What is that?" Kikyou couldn't help asking, almost afraid to know.

"A prophecy," he answered simply. "I discovered it while going through my wife's belongings after her execution. Would you like me to read it to you?"

Kikyou didn't say anything in response, but it didn't seem to matter as her Uncle began reading anyway.

"_Born from the broken soul of a betrayed mortal woman; And safeguarded by the sirens of the sea; Through the daughter of the ocean and land; Can the lost treasure of Shikon, Jewel of the Seven Seas, be found by those who seek it._ Straight to the point, isn't it?"

"I don't understand why you're telling me all this," Kikyou confessed in answer.

"Don't you see? Midoriko was more than a woman pulled from the ocean; she was an Ocean Maiden, one of the few sworn to protect Shikon," Morgan explained, an excited light in his eyes. "And you are her first daughter – _a grown daughter of the ocean and land_."

Kikyou pulled as far away from her Uncle as possible. "You can't be serious! That's insane!"

"We are perfectly serious, dearest Kikyou," Naraku whispered in her ear, ignoring her renewed struggles as a gag was placed over her mouth.

"You are no doubt wondering why I waited this long to use you to find the Jewel, correct?" Morgan gloated, refolding the parchment and tucking it into his coat pocket. "Well, it would seem my brother wasn't without allies of his own. It's ironic that you should fall in love with the son of the man who protected you for so many years – the Inu no Taisho, Great Captain of the West. When Naraku heard about my search for the Inu no Taisho, he offered the old sea dog to me.

"We raided his hideout, and I immediately recognized you, even as a girl of only twelve years. Like I said, Midoriko's genes are strong. I took you, and executed your protector." Morgan sneered hatefully. "I had to wait, though, until you were grown – only a grown daughter of the sea can find the Jewel. So I brought you here, to live with my family, but now, the time has come."

Nodding to his men, Naraku ignored Kikyou's muffled shrieks as a bag was placed over her head. He turned back to face his one time captain as his men carried Kikyou's struggling body out of the room to his ship, the _Shikon_.

"You will bring the Jewel back here, once you retrieve it, Naraku," Morgan ordered, turning his back to look out the window and watch his city. Walking up behind him, the spider demon silently unsheathed his knife.

"You may have once been my Captain, but that does not mean I will still follow your orders," Naraku hissed, raising the blade and stabbing down into the ex-pirate's unprotected back. He watched, disinterested, as Morgan crumpled to the floor, his life blood leaking out in a steady stream.

"Now that I have what I need, there is no more reason for you to live." Crouching down, Naraku rolled his old captain onto his back, lips pulling up into a twisted grin as he pulled the old parchment out before it became soaked in blood. The last thing Henry Morgan saw was Naraku's brightly glowing eyes as he succumbed to darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wakey, wakey, Miss Kagome!" a high voice chanted.

"Ugh, five more minutes," she moaned, pulling the sheets up over her head and curling up into a ball. The bed dipped as a small body crawled over to her, and tiny hands lightly shook her shoulders.

"You can't, Miss Kagome! I have to do my duties and clean the cabin!"

The sheets lifted and Kagome felt the person crawl underneath with her. Cracking open one eye, she saw bright green eyes and flaming orange hair around a face plump with youth.

"You're just a child," she murmured, giggling when the kid immediately pouted.

"I'll have you know," he lectured, the effect ruined by his teasing grin, "that I am turning fifty-two this year!" Grabbing the sheets in his small fists, he pulled them back to the foot of the bed, revealing Kagome's body to the crisp morning air coming from the open windows above the bed.

Yawning, Kagome stretched and sat up, rubbing one eye tiredly. When she looked again, the boy was still sitting at the foot of the bed, a big bushy tail wagging merrily behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked, not surprised that he knew her name. After the scene on the main deck yesterday when she had shouted her true identity to the captain, she didn't doubt the whole crew knew it.

"My name's Shippo! I'm Captain Sesshoumaru's cabin boy!" Propping his hands on his hips, Shippo grinned and nodded.

"His cabin boy, hmm?" Kagome smiled. "And what does a cabin boy do?"

"Anything the captain needs!" Shippo answered proudly, hopping off the bed and tugging at the sheets. Kagome obediently stood and watched as the little boy pulled the covers back up, tucking them in and smoothing them flat. Soon, the bed was remade with its large quilt coverlet on top.

"So that would mean making the bed, and…?" she questioned further, genuinely curious. Picking up one of the pillows from the floor and putting it back on the bed, Kagome watched the boy flutter around, straightening a few things.

"Well, sometimes if the Cap'n is busy, I bring him his meals," Shippo paused in his fluffing of a pillow to think, "I also fetch his maps sometimes, and if I'm really good, the Captain takes me into town with him when we stop at port!" he finished excitedly, arranging the strange furry boa Kagome had slept with on the bed.

"Normally I sleep in here with Captain Sesshoumaru, but I stayed up really late last night with Kohaku, so I slept there instead! Even Miroku came and slept with us!"

Kagome frowned, confused. "Does Mr. Miroku not have a cabin of his own?"

"Oh he does," Shippo confessed, putting a pile of maps away. "Cap'n, Inubaka, and Miroku all have cabins, but the Captain slept in Miroku's cabin last night! So Miroku came and slept below with the rest of the crew!"

_Sesshoumaru didn't come back here last night? Not that I would have noticed otherwise_, she thought with a blush. She'd never slept so well and deeply before. _I guess I really needed the sleep. Why would he let me use his cabin, though? I would have thought that he'd use his own room and make me sleep on the floor, if not somewhere else. Letting me stay here, though, is surely the gesture of a gentleman, not a pirate._

"Mr. Miroku told me we'll be stopping at a port tomorrow," Kagome mentioned off-hand, fingering the soft tendrils of Sesshoumaru's pelt.

"I know!" Shippo gushed, racing to the table to grab her tray from the previous night. "That's why I have to be on my best behaviour, and then I can go into town with Cap'n!"

When Shippo jumped up onto the chair to reach the table, Kagome saw his feet and noticed they were actually little paws peeking out from his pants.

_He said he's turning fifty-two this year, but is that possible? He looks so young…how fast do demon children grow?_

"What kind of demon are you, Shippo?"

"I'm a fox!" he proclaimed proudly, pointing to his chest with his thumb and then pulling the tray to the edge of the table. Hopping off the chair, he stood on tip-toe to reach the tray. Smiling, Kagome walked over and picked up the tray, crouching down to place it gently in his hands.

"Well, you're the cutest fox I've ever seen," she teased, tweaking his nose when his face reddened.

"I'm not cute, I'm a fearsome pirate! Someday, I'll rule the seas and I'll have my own ship and everything!" Grumbling and muttering under his breath, Shippo moved to leave the cabin. At the door, he looked shyly back at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen before scampering away with his burden, tail flicking happily.

Giggling, Kagome got up to close the door. Pausing in her motion, Kagome watched the bustle on deck, so similar to yesterday. Dragging her gaze to the right, she saw the boat she had tried to sneak into the day before and shook her head wistfully.

_I must have been running on desperation if I thought that was going to work. I don't even know which direction Port Royal is in. I would have surely died, had I somehow managed to get that thing into the water!_

Sighing softly, Kagome put her hand on the door to close it when she saw a flicker of light out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, she spotted Sesshoumaru on the main deck, pointing to the rigging above him and calling out orders.

In the sun, his hair shone like spun silver. He wasn't wearing his hat or bandana today, having instead chosen to let his hair float freely down his back. The breeze teased it, thin tendrils of silvers floating in the clean ocean air. His long, graceful, but incredibly strong, hands guided the crew surely and confidently in their tasks, and his legs carried him quickly around the deck, his step never faltering as the ship rocked back and forth.

A hot punch of attraction suddenly hit Kagome, and she immediately slammed the door, uncaring if anyone heard her. So quickly did she turn away, that she missed the fast flash of gold as the captain looked her way.

_Oh my god,_ she groaned, mortified with herself. _I am not attracted to the captain of this blasted ship! Yes, he's not what I expected a pirate would be, but he is still a _pirate_! He expects everyone to obey him, and if you don't, you're punished! He whipped his own brother to prove a point,_ she thought with a huff.

No matter how beautiful the demon captain may be, it was all for naught if he was cruel to others. Thrusting her nose into the air, Kagome stalked back to the bed, determined to forget the pull she'd ever felt toward the captain of the _Western Moon_.

* * *

><p>A few hours later saw Kagome engrossed in one of the many books Sesshoumaru had in his cabin.<p>

_Who would have known the stoic Captain Sesshoumaru was into _romance novels, Kagome thought, swinging her feet back and forth. Lying on her stomach, she was propped up once again with Sesshoumaru's fur, eyes moving at lightning speed across the pages.

"Come in," she called out vaguely when someone knocked at the door, turning a page.

"I brought you some food, Kagome!" Shippo's sweet voice called out. Carrying two apples, a loaf of bread and water jug, he easily opened and closed the door with one hand. Scampering into the room, he jumped up onto the table and sat down, gesturing for Kagome to join him.

"Are you allowed to bring me food?" she asked slowly, putting the book down and walking over. Though Sesshoumaru had given her food to eat last night, she still remembered his order to not eat unless he said so. She didn't want Shippo to get in trouble for bringing her food, especially when he wanted so badly to go into town when they docked tomorrow.

"Yeah, it's fine," he answered, breaking off a piece of bread and eating it. "Cap'n told me to bring you some food, since it's nearly lunch time." Picking up one of the apples, he shined it on his shirt and took a big bite out of it, chewing thoughtfully. "He said that you could eat, 'cuz you didn't leave the cabin this morning," he went on around a mouthful of apple.

"Oh, so this is a reward, is it?" Kagome realized unhappily, biting off a piece of bread and chewing. _That jerk! Rewarding me like I'm some pet! Obey and you'll get your treat, Kagome! Yip yip!_

Shippo swallowed and frowned, looking down at his food. "I don't think it's a reward," he offered in thought, "I think it's more like…you did something that pleased him, so he wanted to return the favour."

"Why would it please him that I obeyed his command to stay in the cabin? Other than the fact that I'm bowing to his whims, of course," she muttered sarcastically, kicking the table leg in her frustration.

"Mm, Captain Sesshoumaru doesn't give orders just because he can," Shippo informed her sternly, displeased by her annoyance with his hero. "Whenever he does something, it's usually for your own good. He just doesn't know how else to tell you."

"For my own good…," she murmured, properly chastised. The two finished their meal in silence, and when Shippo got up to leave Kagome gave him a grateful hug, making the boy leave with yet another blush on his face.

_What could that mean…for my own good? Miroku mentioned something yesterday too, about the crew. Am I safer in the cabin while the crew is on board? Or is it something else entirely?_

* * *

><p>Shippo returned again that evening, this time with dinner, and after returning their plates to the ship's kitchen, came back again with cups of warm milk.<p>

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Kagome asked him, taking a sip of her drink.

"As long as you don't mind," he replied, setting down his cup. "I don't mind bunking with Kohaku, but if Miroku sleeps with him again it'll be a little crowded."

"Then sleep here," she invited, smiling. "You can tell me more about Kohaku, and some of the other crew."

Shippo easily agreed, and soon they were both bunked down in Sesshoumaru's wide bed, the furry pelt, which Kagome learned was called moko-moko, between them.

They spent the night gossiping and giggling together, the sneaky fox of a cabin boy telling her things about the crew that no doubt they would be upset to learn she now knew about.

First, Shippo talked about Kohaku, one of the ship's few Powder Monkeys. Sesshoumaru refused to hire boys younger than the age of fifteen, but had made an exception when Kohaku was brought aboard.

Apparently the boy, a human, had run away from home a few years ago, and sought work on a navy ship. When he learned that he had been brought onto a pirate ship, he endured the labour under his cruel captain and escaped when he saw the chance. Sesshoumaru had been the one to find the boy a month ago, wandering the streets of another port, hungry and lost. He had taken him in, and Kohaku had been on their ship since then.

In hushed tones, Shippo told Kagome how Miroku talked in his sleep, and that Inuyasha – or Inubaka, or Bakayasha, as Shippo liked to call him – had a weakness for sugar cane. Jinenji, who somehow could never manage to keep his kitchen tidy, was obsessed with organizing his collection of herbs and spices; and Kaede, the ship's captured doctor, refused to go anywhere on the ship outside of the doctor's quarters. If you had a problem, you went to her; but she had a soft spot for the ship's quartermaster, Inuyasha, and treated him in his room after his whipping the day before.

Of the _Western Moon_'s captain, Shippo didn't have any interesting tidbits to say, so with a small amount of glee, Kagome told him about Sesshoumaru's secret stash of romance novels. The kit demanded to see proof, so with hushed whispers and giggles they made their way over to one of the larger chests in the room. Within it was another chest, and there sat the cheesiest romance novels Kagome had ever had the pleasure of reading.

"Yuck," Shippo mumbled, sticking his tongue out and dashing back into bed. Laughing, Kagome followed him and together they went to sleep, the light of the waning crescent moon shining through their window, both of them with thoughts on the coming day when the _Western Moon_ would dock.

* * *

><p>"Kagome. Kagome I have to go now, but I'll be back later," Shippo whispered to the sleeping girl. "I brought you some breakfast, okay? I'll be back around dinner time." Gratified by Kagome's acknowledging grunt, Shippo quickly left to join Sesshoumaru on deck, anxious to not be left behind.<p>

Stretching, Kagome sat up and mechanically made her way over to the table, the smell of breakfast drawing her near. She consumed it quickly, and, more wake, looked over to the unmade bed. At home, a servant would have come in after waking her up to dress her and make the bed. After seeing Shippo, a boy who looked no more than seven years old, make the big bed on his own, Kagome couldn't leave it unmade.

_I'm eighteen years old. If Shippo can do all these things, I can do it too._

Just as she'd finished making (struggling with) the bed, a knock came at the door. Opening it, Kagome was relieved to see Miroku standing on the quarter deck.

"I have returned, as promised," he stated obviously. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I had to bide my time. Most of the crew goes to shore when we're in port, so I had to wait for them to leave. No one should see us now."

Nodding, Kagome stepped outside and closed the door, following him below deck to see Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you think you're doing, stupid wench?" Inuyasha barked from the bed. "You shouldn't be wandering around the ship alone!"

"But I'm not alone," she smiled, stepping aside and letting Miroku enter as well, which he did, with an apologetic shrug. "Mr. Miroku was kind enough to guide me here, and he'll take me back to Sesshoumaru's cabin as well. Besides, we're in port. No one else is on the ship."

"Keh, whatever," the hanyou grumbled, settling himself back down against the pillow.

Coming closer, Kagome frowned when she saw how badly scored his back was. There didn't seem to be any bleeding, but lesions were raised and puckered against his skin. They were also still an angry red colour, though Kagome was relieved to see that Miroku hadn't lied, and the cuts had been treated.

Seeing the girl's intent stare, Inuyasha's eyes softened in understanding. From a well off family, it was likely Kagome had never even seen a scraped knee, much less a whipped back.

"I'll be okay," he felt the need to explain, drawing her gaze back to his. "There actually won't even been much scaring, because the poison in my bastard of a brother's whip cauterizes the wounds, and thanks to my demon heritage, I'll be better in another day or two."

"Are you sure?" she asked, remorseful for the part she had played in his pain. Kneeling beside his bed, she gently touched the edge of one line.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he told her gently, smiling crookedly. "I would've been okay if you hadn't spoken up, too. And then you wouldn't have to endure Mister Frigid Britches."

Kagome giggled slightly but soon sobered up. "I can't stand the thought of other's hurting, and for you to be hurt in defence of me…I couldn't let you do that. Not when I could do something about it."

"…Thanks," Inuyasha replied after a while. Most of the people he knew would rather let another take the blame than admit their own wrongdoing, especially if a half-demon was involved. For a slip of a girl to so readily step up when others wouldn't made Inuyasha enormously proud.

Silence fell, each lost in their own thoughts, before Kagome looked over at the inu-hanyou slyly. "Bet you were surprised when you found out I wasn't Kikyou."

"Keh! Of course I was surprised! Here I was, thinking I'd picked up my fiancée as planned, and instead her younger cousin was waiting for me!"

"I wasn't waiting for you!" Kagome exclaimed, outraged at his insinuation. "I was going to look through her things to find out just what she'd been hiding, only to be _kidnapped_ from my own home instead!"

Cheeks puffed out in mock rage, they both dissolved into laughter at the circumstances of their meeting. "For what it's worth, sorry about kidnapping you," he apologized.

"And I'm sorry about…you know." She looked away, sad again.

"Hey, I already told you not to worry about it," he reminded her harshly. When she didn't immediately perk up Inuyasha looked imploringly to Miroku for help.

"Inuyasha is right, Miss Kagome," Miroku easily interjected, stepping forward. "Even had he managed to bring Miss Kikyou aboard, Captain Sesshoumaru still would have punished him."

Inuyasha smacked his face into his pillow. _Real smooth, Miroku, that's sure to comfort her._

"Is Sesshoumaru that hard?" Kagome asked, her recent thoughts about the Captain now brought into question by Miroku's assurance.

"My brother ain't that bad," Inuyasha said to her, glaring at Miroku. "He doesn't give us more than we deserve. When Sess found out that I was seeing Kikyou, he told me to stop seeing her, and I didn't listen. I broke rank when I kidnapped you, because I intended to bring Kikyou on board, which was against my captain's orders. If Sesshoumaru hadn't punished me for that, the rest of the crew would have thought they could get away with similar stuff, and that could lead to mutiny."

"Oh," she murmured, finally understanding, at least, his reasons behind whipping Inuyasha. _Even if I had confessed that I wasn't Kikyou in the beginning, he still would have whipped Inuyasha – his position as captain demanded it._

"Why didn't Sesshoumaru want you seeing my cousin?" she asked.

"Because of who she's related to," he answered vaguely. Miroku looked like he was butt in and explain further, but a stern look from his quartermaster stopped him.

_Who she's related to…? _Suddenly remembering Sesshoumaru's words from two days previous, Kagome found there was another question she needed Inuyasha to answer.

"_Spawn of the man who betrayed and killed his brethren..."_

"There was another reason I wanted to come see you," she confessed belatedly. She paused, and looking up at Miroku, begged, "Could you wait outside for me? Please?"

"Of course," he hesitantly agreed, and with a nod to Inuyasha, stepped outside into the hall to wait.

Kagome didn't speak for a few minutes, almost as if to make sure Miroku wasn't listening at the door, before finally leaning forward. "Why does Sesshoumaru seem to hate my father? How does he even know him?"

Inuyasha couldn't breathe for a minute he was so shocked by her inquiry. Finally, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Do you know your father's involvement in the sentencing of caught pirates?"

"I know that he passed the anti-piracy laws when he was made Lieutenant Governor ten years ago," she answered hesitantly. "But other than that…."

"Morgan – your father – is responsible for nearly a hundred pirate executions, all carried out in Port Royal," Inuyasha explained, continuing when he saw that Kagome wasn't surprised by this revelation. "Port Royal isn't the only city that performs the execution of pirates, and that isn't the reason pirates – not just Sesshoumaru – hate him. It's because your father…used to be a pirate too."

Kagome frowned, her eyes closing off in denial. "No, you're mistaken. My father worked in the British Navy, that's how he became Lieutenant Governor. He's not a pirate."

"Not anymore," Inuyasha agreed, wincing at the withering stare he received. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry, but there's no other way to get around it – Henry Morgan is one of the most ruthless men that ever plundered in the Caribbean. He just happened to be plundering for the right team."

For what seemed like hours, silence reined, the only noise in the cabin Kagome's heavy breathing as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea that her father used to be a pirate. _If it's true, then it's not the execution of pirates that is hated…but the seeming betrayal of one of their own._

_For a large part of my childhood, I was raised by Nanny because Father wasn't home. I was always led to believe he was in the Navy, but…Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka's fathers all served as well, and they were home more often than Father ever was, though I wasn't allowed to play with them until Father was appointed Lieutenant Governor…_

"…Your brother's hatred for my Father seems more personal than just that," Kagome finally murmured, unable to look up at the pirate who was steadily destroying any thoughts she'd ever held about her family.

"A few years after the laws were passed," Inuyasha elaborated, swallowing thickly, "Morgan captured one of the most famous pirates of all, Inu no Taisho…our father."

Kagome's face lifted and Inuyasha could finally see the tears leaking down her face that previously he could only smell. "Did he…?"

"Yeah," he answered hoarsely, looking away. "Another pirate, Naraku, is a partner of sorts, with your father. Naraku worked on your father's ship before captaining his own, and he betrayed my father to yours. Pops was captured and executed without trial."

Inuyasha watched, confused, as Kagome stood abruptly, her hands clenched. "I'm sorry, I can't…I can't believe that!" Spinning around, Kagome opened the door and ran passed a surprised Miroku, who watched her race down the corridor before turning back to his long time friend.

"What did you say to her?" he demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. "Something she wasn't ready to hear."

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't stop running until she had to, leaning against a wall to catch her breath.<p>

_Father…could you really have done all the things Inuyasha said you did? Are you not the man I thought you were…?_

She didn't know who to believe. Not present, her father was unable to defend himself against Inuyasha's accusations, but she was reminded of what Shippo told her. There was always a reason for something Sesshoumaru did, and while it may not be obvious to those around him, his reason was justified. Kagome couldn't think of any other reason for the demon captain to so loathe her father, and she couldn't think of a reason for Inuyasha to lie to her.

If her father really had been a pirate, though…did that matter to her? Inuyasha was a pirate, and he had shown nothing but kindness to her – had even apologized for kidnapping her. Sesshoumaru had fed her even after she tried to steal from him, Shippo kept her company while she wiled away the hours in Sesshoumaru's cabin.

Maybe it wasn't the status that made the man, but his actions that did. If so, then it wasn't her father's history as a pirate that should bother her, but his actions afterwards to his fellow pirates.

"Wot's this? Are ye lost, little dove?" a rough voice called out, making Kagome's head jerk up.

_I thought none of the crew was meant to be on board today…!_

"Um, no, I'm fine, thank you," she said politely, edging away from the wall and taking a step back. "I was just heading back to the captain's cabin."

"Wot's the rush?" the leering pirate asked, his larger frame making her feel claustrophobic as it seemed to completely fill the walkway. "Might as well 'ave a bit o' fun, since ye finally came out o' the cabin."

"No, I don't want to. I want to – hey!" she shouted when the man grabbed her arm, pulling her against his chest. She leaned back as far as possible when he bent his head down, his disgusting breath wafting over her. "Let go of me!"

Chuckling, the pirate reached down and grabbed her bum in one hand, harshly squeezing the soft flesh. "I won't be doing that, little dove. Give us a kiss now."

"No! Stop! Sesshoumaru!" she cried out, unable to think of anyone else who would be able to help her.

"Don't bother callin' fer help, little dove," the man sneered, pressing his lips hotly to her neck and making her shudder. "No one will hear you cry —!"

Nerves wound tight, Kagome couldn't help crying out in surprise when the man's body was suddenly seized and yanked away from her. Hearing the crash of impact against the other side of the corridor, she looked up and stared in awe at Sesshoumaru's burning eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…?" She couldn't quite comprehend his presence, and before she could question it, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall behind him.

_Sesshoumaru…saved me. But how did he hear me if he was in town? And if he hates my family so much, _why_ would he save me?_

"Sesshoumaru," she began again, but stopped when he glared at her over his shoulder.

"Be quiet," he demanded angrily. Giving her arm another tug to pull her closer, he walked back out onto the quarter deck and into his cabin, slamming the door shut behind them.

Facing the captain with a huff, Kagome could feel her temper rising to replace her apparently unwanted gratitude. "I just wanted to say —hey!" she yelled, shocked, when she felt her clothes being torn from her.

Face set into a cold mask, Sesshoumaru ripped Kagome's shirt out of her startled grip, throwing it behind him.

"Stop it!" she cried, more frightened than when the human had assaulted her mere minutes ago. _Have I escaped one rape only to fall into another…?_

"Uh!" Shoved atop the bed, Kagome scrambled to get away but was halted as Sesshoumaru grabbed her bare hips and held her in place, ripping her last piece of clothing away, leaving her naked on the bed.

Cringing, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and curled up into herself as tightly as possible. She jerked up in surprise when the cabin door slammed, and realized that once again, Sesshoumaru had punished her and then left without a word.

_Except this time he took my clothes with him!_ She shrieked internally, seeing that her carefully folded dress had been taken, along with her pants and shirt that the demon captain had torn from her body.

* * *

><p>Outside the cabin, Sesshoumaru could barely contain his rage.<p>

_I told her to stay in the cabin! I fed her when she complied with my wishes, showed trust by leaving the ship, and now the instant this one's back is turned, she disobeys! _Staring down at the remnants of Kagome's clothes in his hands, Sesshoumaru threw them overboard with a grimace, wanting to rid himself of the foul smell of the man who had assaulted her, unable to fathom his loathing of another man's scent on them. He clenched his shaking hands into tight fists, ignoring the prick of his claws into his flesh.

_Well, at least she won't leave the cabin now. _

Sighing, Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his bangs and picked up the parcel he had dropped on the deck in his hurry to reach Kagome after she screamed for him.

It was a regular market day for him and Shippo in town. Sesshoumaru usually went with Jinenji to oversee the purchase of foodstuffs for the ship, and then stayed on the ship until the men had satisfied their desires in town. But today, Miroku had suggested he look into a change of clothing for Kagome, and so, with Shippo in tow, had browsed the clothing stalls for something appropriate.

Why he had gone along with Miroku's recommendation, he didn't know. There was no reason to get the girl better clothes, as she seemed content enough in pants and a shirt, yet he had gone along with it, a strange desire to see her clothed as a woman in the back of his mind.

He had heard Kagome's and Miroku's muffled conversation those few days ago, though, and had decided not to dally in town, so that he might get back to the ship before the rest of the crew and make sure Kagome was safe in his room, only to hear her cry for help. Sesshoumaru could still feel the anger within him that he had felt when he saw the human male with his hands all over what was his to protect.

Curling his lip slightly, the inu-youkai glared at the package in his hand before spinning around on his heel and stalking below deck to hide it somewhere, and deal with the human who had thought to disobey his orders.


	8. Chapter 8

"All right, Miss Kikyou," Naraku snarled at the bound woman, "enough of your games! Tell me how to find the Shikon Jewel!"

Kikyou laughed hollowly through her split lip, spitting blood at Naraku's feet.

"Even if I knew how to find it, I wouldn't tell you!" she retorted, straining against her chains before collapsing again, physically exhausted.

Though she'd only been on Naraku's ship, the _Shikon_, for two days, they were the longest two days of her entire life. The eldest daughter of Midoriko didn't even recall sleeping the entire time she'd been aboard, the pain of being chained against the wall preventing her from sleeping for more than twenty minutes at a time.

When she'd been brought on board, the first thing Naraku had done was flaunt her to the crew, telling them that she would be the pathway to lead them to the Shikon.

_Idiot_, she thought now, glaring at his retreating back as he slammed and locked the cage door of her cell. _Just because the legend says a 'daughter of the ocean' will lead the way, doesn't mean it is me! And if you don't even know how I would have that knowledge, why should _I_ know it?_

Angry, tired, and hungry, Kikyou strained against her bonds again, shouting in frustration as loud as she could, just to know that she was still alive.

It was deathly quite in the belly of the ship, home only to herself and the vermin that always seemed to make it onto ships. So far the rats had stayed away from her, but she didn't know how much longer it would be before she began to look like a tasty meal to them. The way things were going now, with little to no food and water for the last two days, Kikyou didn't doubt that she'd die first.

She hated Naraku for what he was putting her through. She was being truthful when she said even if she knew where the Jewel was, she wouldn't tell him. Maybe he thought to wear her down, so that she would tell him, just to end the agony. Kikyou had no doubt, though, that the minute they found the Jewel, she would be disposed of.

Even more than Naraku, though, she loathed her Uncle. She didn't know what he'd received in return, but he had sold out his family to the honourless bastard that captained the ship. She would never forgive him.

Never.

Kikyou's head jerked up when the door at the top of the stairs opened again. A soft shaft of light flooded down and made her wince as she pressed her face into her shoulder in reflex.

Two men walked down the stairs, one of them carrying what she could only make out as a large box, the other hovering hesitantly behind him.

"Miss Kikyou?" the larger figure called out as he made his way over slowly, hand outstretched to touch the bars of her cage before he would bump into it.

"Yes?" she replied sarcastically. "What can I do for you today?"

The man frowned. "I have come to examine and treat you," he began, but cut himself off when Kikyou began to laugh hysterically.

She didn't know where it had come from, but it felt glorious to still be able to laugh, even if it was at the irony of her situation. When she had managed to control her hysteria, Kikyou looked up at the two men from behind her bangs.

The larger one had a surprisingly gentle face for a pirate, and he stared at her unwaveringly. His short hair was held back by a pony-tail, and his hands gripped what she could now see was a briefcase of some kind.

Behind him stood the smaller man, whose dark eyes rested on her intently. He seemed to be assessing her for injuries, and she was surprised by the relief she saw in his eyes when there were none to be found.

"Sorry, but surely your captain wouldn't hold me down here for two days without food and water, only to let you heal me afterward," Kikyou explained sardonically, hanging limp from her chains. "Seems a little counter productive, don't you think?"

"He doesn't know we came down here," the first man replied, opening the cage with slightly shaking hands. "My name is Suikotsu. I'm the ship's surgeon."

"And I'm Muso!" the other one piped in eagerly when Kikyou looked to him questioningly.

"Suikotsu and Muso," she mused. "I imagine you'd be in a lot of trouble if Naraku found out you'd come down here."

Suikotsu inclined his head in acknowledgment before setting his case down and opening it, pulling out a wide array of tools and vials while Muso watched anxiously, glancing up to the door every once in a while.

"Why do you care about my wellbeing?" Kikyou asked as Suikotsu began his examination. "I thought all pirates care about is treasure, not other people."

"First and foremost, I am a doctor." Holding her wrist in his hand, Suikotsu lightly applied pressure with his fingertips to count her pulse. Satisfied that it was normal, if not a little too slow, he began pressing lightly on different parts of her body, asking if it hurt.

Kikyou answered negatively, and with a nod he began putting things away again. "I can't stay long, because my presence is needed more on the ship, so Muso will stay so that you can eat and drink what we brought you."

For the first time, Kikyou noticed the small sack that the other man was carrying. As Suikotsu got up to leave, Muso opened the bag to reveal a flask of grog and a hunk of bread with cheese.

She couldn't help the slight look of disgust that crossed her face, and seeing it, Suikotsu lightly patted her shoulder. "That's the best we could do, I'm afraid. If you want to live, you'll eat it."

Nodding resignedly, Kikyou watched as the surgeon left, only looking back at Muso after the door had closed.

"'Cor…I know who you are," he proclaimed somewhat breathlessly, sitting in front of her. He quickly broke the bread and cheese into pieces and began feeding her.

"Yeah, I'm Morgan's niece," she confirmed dispassionately, chewing the food slowly to try to savour it. Her eyes closed in bliss, for a minute forgetting the discomfort and pain of her position.

"No, no, I mean that you're Midoriko's daughter!" Muso raised his hand to put more cheese in her mouth but stopped when Kikyou's eyes popped open and stared fixedly at him.

"You knew my mother?" Kikyou couldn't believe it. How could a pirate have known her mother? Did he know her father as well?

"O' course I did," Muso frowned, insulted. "How could I forget her when she lived on this ship with the old captain?"

Kikyou froze. _Old captain?_ "What was the old captain's name?" she tried to ask nonchalantly, opening her mouth so Muso could happily put another piece of bread inside.

"'Fore Cap'n Naraku we had Cap'n Morgan!" he happily informed her. "When he took Miz Midoriko outa the ocean, he said he wanted to marry her, and so we took her to the Cap'n's home and left her there with his brother. 'Course, that's when the Cap'n stepped down and Cap'n Naraku took over."

_Because I was born,_ she remembered from what her Uncle had said. _Uncle Henry, though…he lied! He was the pirate! He captained the very ship I'm currently captive on!_

"Do you remember anything else?" Kikyou asked, unable to mask her interest. "Please, tell me anything you know."

Muso looked uneasily up the stairs, as if afraid Naraku would come charging down them to cart him off. Finally, he turned back around and nodded, lifting the flask of grog to her lips.

"I remember the day we found Midoriko," he confessed in a whisper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Renkotsu, get those sails up!" Morgan shouted from his place beside the pilot, Bankotsu. "Ginkotsu, get those guns lashed down! We're headed straight into a storm!"<em>

_Panic made the crew move faster, and soon the sails were lashed tight against the masts, and guns were tied down, just in time as a huge swell threw the ship aside, water sloshing up onto the deck. With a scream, two crew members were swept overboard to be pulled under the waves._

"_Captain, should we—?"_

"_No," he ordered sternly, glaring at one of the crew, Jakotsu. "We risk the whole ship if we try to save them. Bankotsu," Morgan called over the roar of the wind, "steer her into the eye of the storm!"_

"_Aye, aye, Captain!"_

"_Naraku, make sure the crew keeps everything secure! We don't want to lose our artillery in the storm!" Looking down at his quartermaster on the main deck, Morgan felt a strange shiver crawl up his spine and resolutely ignored it, shoving his feelings of dread aside in favour of making sure his ship didn't sink._

"_Aye, aye, Captain," Naraku replied quietly, his lips twisting into a sinister grin as he turned back to the crew and the gale._

_Kagura in the crow's nest soon called down that she could see the eye, and with renewed energy the crew held on tight as the ship crested over one last wave and coasted into the calm waters of the eye._

"_Kotatsu," Morgan called out. Immediately a squat man appeared, arms full of maps and wells of ink._

_He put them on the bolted table atop the stern deck, spreading them out and holding them down with the ink wells. "This is where we are, Captain," he pointed. "If we wait out the storm, there's an island about two hours north of us, with a good wind. The waters are deep in the inlet there, and we can pull the ship up close to shore to make any repairs that are needed."_

_The captain nodded, satisfied. "We wait out the storm, then. Kyokotsu," he spoke to a nearby man, "be prepared to make any repairs to the ship that is needed when we land. I don't want to be on the island any longer than necessary."_

"_Yes, Captain," he said, heading below deck to get the few carpenters among the crew ready._

_As Kotatsu had predicted, once the storm abated, it took the crew two hours to get the ship to the island, and were able to pull the ship close to shore. Immediately the crew got to work at repairing torn sails and small holes in the hull, while Morgan went ashore to look around. The ship's cook, Rouyakan, also came ashore, to look for fresh fruit and water in order to replenish the kitchen cupboards._

* * *

><p><em>From behind a wall of nearby rocks, Midoriko watched the commotion on the island, her tail flicking with curiosity.<em>

_It wasn't often that men came near the isle of the Ocean Maidens, and when they did, they were usually lured there. It was impossible to even find without a map. _That ship's Sea Artist must have very old maps,_ she thought, remembering a time when select maps were given to a handful of men who had shown loyalty and understanding to her people. _

_That had been many, many years ago, though, and she knew that for the right price, man would sell things that should remain out of other's hands. _

_She was about to pull herself up and peek over the cover of rock again when a shadow fell across her figure. Spinning around as fast as she could, she shouted in surprise when her arms were seized and she was pulled up out of the water, her tail slapping angrily at the sea and the man's legs._

"_Release me," she ordered, glaring into the mortal man's eyes. "Release me or break our covenant!"_

"_I don't remember making any promises with merfolk," Morgan sneered, gliding his hand down the side of her tail. With a hiss she slapped his hand away, wiggling in his grasp._

"_I am no ordinary mermaid, foul human!" she spat, "I am Midoriko, one of the Seven Ocean Maidens! Now release me!"_

_Morgan's eyes sharpened. "An Ocean Maiden, you say?" He hummed thoughtfully. "I think you can help me with something. If you don't mind, of course," he retorted mockingly, pulling her out of the water and onto shore. Like magic, her tail seemed to evaporate into thin air, leaving behind beautiful, naked legs._

"_I don't know what you want, but you won't get it, human," she vowed, struggling wildly in his grasp. _

"_Oh, I have a feeling I'll get it somehow," he grinned. "One way or another, the Shikon Jewel will be mine."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Midoriko heard the call from the water, and weakly answered. While it was possible for an Ocean Maiden to survive outside of water, it was draining, and difficult. Morgan, the scum who had taken her, had made it worse by tying her to the mainmast, leaving her to crisp in the sun. _

_When she had heard the call from her Sisters, she had related what had happened to her, and the Call to Gather was sung. The Ocean Maidens would assemble, and they would try to rescue her. If that failed, they would bargain._

_Midoriko had seen the ship in the storm, and had observed it as it steered unerringly towards their island. She'd wondered how they could find it, and when Morgan had brought her aboard, saw why._

His Sea Artist sold his soul to a demon scribe,_ she noticed, disgusted. There had been a time, she recalled, when demons and the merfolk had been kin, but a demon scribe stole the knowledge of their keepers, the Ocean Maidens, and then sold it to humans – for a price. Since then, the merfolk had isolated themselves, leaving their protection in the hands of the Seven Ocean Maidens. _

_Midoriko felt shame as she thought how easily she had been captured. She hadn't seen a human in many decades, and had forgotten how crafty they could be. Now, she risked not only the Maidens, but the merfolk. She knew what that disgusting captain wanted – the Shikon Jewel. Above all else, that could not be given to him. But it would be up to her Sisters to decide what would be done._

_At midnight the call came again, signalling their arrival. They had decided to wait until the brightest part of the night, when the moon was at its highest, in order to give their Sister a chance to recuperate and draw power from it. _

_One at a time they snuck aboard, slinking towards her across the deck. The eldest among them was just reaching for her restraints when a shot rang out, and Midoriko stared stupidly as the Ocean Maiden fell, a hand clutching her chest as liquid gold seeped from between her fingers._

"_Now, there'll be none of that," Morgan smirked, holstering his pistol. "I captured that Maiden fair and square. If you want her back, you'll have to give me something in return."_

"_What do you want, human scum?" the eldest rasped, a glare firing her unnaturally blue eyes. _

"_I want what any pirate wants – treasure. From you specifically, I want the treasure of the sea; the Shikon Jewel," he demanded, propping his foot on a small barrel of ammunition casually. _

"_We cannot give you what you seek," she answered honestly, "for it is not within our reach."_

_Morgan scowled, his eyes lighting with hatred and greed. "If you will not give it to me, I will rip it from you one by one until the location is revealed. Starting with her," he declared, walking to Midoriko and gliding his fingers through her midnight tresses. She pulled away with a hiss, making him laugh._

"_Human," one of the Maidens called, stepping forward. Hisses echoed around them as the other four Ocean Maidens snatched at their Sister, demanding she be silent. But the Maiden continued toward the captain, her intentions clear in her eyes._

"_We cannot give you the Shikon, for truly we do not have it," she told him, ignoring how he bared his teeth in anger. "We do, however, know the prophecy of Shikon."_

"_And you will tell me this prophecy, in return for the girl?" he clarified, understanding and revelling in the darkness behind the Maiden's gaze._

"_Yes," she purred._

"_Very well. Kotatsu," he called out, keeping his sight on the Maidens as his Sea Artist darted towards him. "Take the Maiden down below. Scribe the prophecy she recites for you, and then store it."_

"_Yes, Captain," he murmured, gesturing for the Maiden to follow him. Morgan watched them leave until they disappeared into the bowels of the ship, and then turned back to the remaining maidens, his lips stretched into a wide grin._

"_And now, ladies, it is time to say goodbye." His voice echoed eerily around them as men melted out of the surrounding darkness._

_Midoriko watched, paralyzed by shock and fear as one by one, the remaining Maidens were brought down in a shower of bullets, their pure blood coating the deck bright gold._

_At the sound of gunshots a horrible cry pealed out from below, and the Maiden reappeared, limping slightly as she clutched at her side. Immediately two men grabbed her, and she began to struggle, vows of revenge falling in her native tongue. _

_Morgan laughed, catching her face in his hand and gripping it hard. "Now, now, surely you didn't think things would turn out any other way, dealing with a pirate like me."_

_Inhaling angrily, she spat on him, hissing between her teeth. "Know this, human. I, Tsubaki, Ocean Maiden to the merfolk, swear revenge. You are cursed, and will be betrayed once for every Maiden you kill."_

_Laughing, Morgan nodded to his men and immediately Tsubaki was dragged to the side of the ship and thrown overboard. Her body disappeared beneath the waves as gold began to pool around the port side, and he nodded, satisfied. _

_Turning back to Midoriko, who had closed down emotionally at the slaughter of her kin, Morgan walked up to her and made her face him. "You are the last," he told her softly, "and you will be mine."_

"_I will never belong to you," she choked out, snatching her head from his grasp. _

_Chuckling, Morgan began to walk to his cabin when Kotatsu appeared, a panicked look in his eyes. "Captain, Captain!"_

"_What is it, Kotatsu," he barked, glaring. He watched impassively as two of his crew took Midoriko to his cabin, ignoring her frenzied struggles and shouts._

"_The Maiden, the one that told me the prophecy…" Kotatsu hesitated, frightened of his captain's response._

"_Out with it, you coward!" he ordered, growing impatient._

"_She told it to me in their tongue, Captain!" he whimpered, holding up the parchment he had written it on. "The demon scribe within me could understand and wrote it down, but didn't translate it!"_

_Morgan stiffened in astonishment and anger. Snatching the paper from his Sea Artist, the Captain of the _Shikon_ made his way to the cabin, intent on the only person, now, who could tell him what he needed to know._

"He forced her to translate it for him," Muso murmured, food and drink now long finished. "After that, he left her on his island while he continued his search for the Shikon."

"How can you know all this?" Kikyou replied just as quietly, voice hollow. To believe her Uncle had treated her mother in such a way, and that he had killed the remaining Ocean Maidens…what kind of man was he? Was he the man who had raised her and Kagome, or was he the heartless pirate Muso related? From his most recent actions, Kikyou was inclined to believe the later.

"I was Cap'n Morgan's cabin boy then," he confessed. "When Cap'n left to live in Port Royal, Cap'n Naraku took over, and I became part of the regular crew."

"Do you know anything about my…father?" she wondered, hopeful.

Muso shook his head. "Not a lot. Cap'n Morgan's brother kept to himself, but he belonged to the sea more than Cap'n Morgan ever did. When Cap'n told him to stop sailing to keep watch of Midoriko, it nearly killed him, it did. His only solace may have been Midoriko's connection to the ocean."

"Did my father really seduce my mother?" Kikyou couldn't stand the thought that her father had forced Midoriko. After all her mother had been through, to have to endure the unwanted attentions of two men would have been heart breaking.

"Midoriko hated Cap'n Morgan," Muso frowned, trying to remember things more than two decades passed. "I don't know what she felt for his brother, but she never tried to escape the island."

Kikyou's eyes welled and she let a few small tears escape. _Mother…I hope that means you found some small measure of happiness with Father…_

"Then, of course, Morgan banished you and your papa, and Midoriko sent me to tell him where to take you."

"_Muso," Midoriko's light voice called out. "I know you are hiding in the shadows. Come out. There is something I would have you do for me."_

"_I…I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's all right, Muso," she assured the child, gliding her hand over his dark hair. "I need you to take a message to John. Tell him that he must seek out the Inu no Taisho. I have an agreement with him. He will protect Kikyou."_

"_I don't know…" Muso wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand, going to John Morgan would be a betrayal of his captain. On the other was Midoriko, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and who had been nothing but kind to him. And now her little girl was being taken away from her._

"_Please, Muso," she implored. "If I could go myself, I would, but Morgan has me under lock and key."_

_Muso looked up into her glowing blue eyes and found himself nodding. "All right, I'll go."_

_He quickly left, knowing speed was of the essence. Over his shoulder he heard her voice say a whispered thank you._

"That was very brave," Kikyou told him. "I owe my life to you."

"No need to start talking like that," Muso reprimanded her. "Especially when you're stuck on the _Shikon_, just like Midoriko was."

"I fear I'll never leave the ship," she confessed morosely, pulling weakly at her chains.

"Don't worry," he murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to get you out of here. I won't let you be used like Midoriko was."

Kikyou pulled out of his gentle touch slowly, eyes searching his. "Muso," she said, "why does Naraku want the Shikon? Why did my Uncle want it?"

The man shifted, understanding Kikyou's refusal and feeling it like a cold rock in the pit of his stomach. "The Shikon, it is said, has the power to grant anyone a single wish of whatever they desire. In addition to that, just having it in your possession can increase your strength a hundredfold, and give you unnatural abilities.

"Why wouldn't they want it?" he finished.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome sat fuming on the bed, her naked body wrapped securely in the bed sheet. _Of all the rotten, under-handed, perverted things to do…!_

It had been a few hours since Sesshoumaru had taken her clothes from her, and from his quick departure afterward, it hadn't taken her long to figure out that he was just trying to keep her from leaving the cabin again.

"Shows what you know!" she shouted at the closed door, hoping he would hear her.

Kagome was more determined than ever to escape. She wasn't meant to be on board, nor did she particularly want to be. To top it off, her sudden attraction to Sesshoumaru had both confused and frustrated her, making Morgan's daughter desire escape even more.

After talking with Inuyasha, Kagome was convinced escape was her only option. Sesshoumaru wouldn't help her return home, even if he did decide to let her leave. Surely he meant to use her in some backwards kind of revenge, by denying her return.

Still, all things considering, he had been treating her rather well, _especially_ after knowing his loathing of her father. Maybe he wasn't that bad…

_No! Bad, Kagome! Sesshoumaru is a heartless pirate and will be all too glad to keep you on his ship as a prisoner for the rest of your days if you don't do something._

Kagome sighed, sad thinking that Sesshoumaru was a bad person, and deep down, she knew he wasn't. There was a reason for everything he did, and as of yet, he had never done anything to her out of malice. He had in fact protected her from being hurt on two occassions, the first by sparing her being whipped, and the second earlier that day, saving her from the human pirate. So no, she didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru was a good person, deep down, and that he was only acting in what he thought was everyone's best interests, but she couldn't take that anymore.

She was not the type of girl that he could order around, and if he was going to continue to take and take without considering her feelings, then she would just have to leave, damn the consequences!

She would have to wait another day, though. Kagome remembered that Miroku had said Sesshoumaru remained on the ship at night. In order to escape, she had to do it without anyone being aware, and Sesshoumaru would notice immediately if she tried to leave. If she behaved now, and acted like she was giving in to his will, he may even let his guard down a little in town tomorrow.

Kagome fell back on the bed with a flop, flinging her arms above her and stretching slightly. Tentative knocking came from the door, and pasting a smile on her face, Kagome bid the person to enter. Shippo poked his head in before completely opening the door and stepping inside, a dinner tray clutched in his small hands.

"Cap'n said I should bring you some food," he announced shyly, averting his eyes from her in her current state of dress.

"He did, huh? Once again, he _allows_ me to eat?" Somehow she managed to keep her smile in place, trying not to alert Shippo to her true intentions. No matter how close they had gotten over the last few days, she didn't doubt that if Shippo knew she planned to escape, he would tell Sesshoumaru.

Shippo scratched his ear nervously. "I'm tellin' ya, Kagome, it isn't like that with Cap'n Sesshoumaru."

"How can it be anything less, Shippo?" she asked, coming forward to sit at the table. "Sesshoumaru decides if I get to eat, Sesshoumaru decides if I can leave the cabin, he makes all the decisions, and orders that they're followed through."

"But…he's the _captain_," Shippo tried to explain, putting the tray on the table. "It's his duty to—"

"I know what you are trying to say, Shippo," she interrupted. "But I am not a member of his crew, to be ordered about and to have my dignity taken from me."

The cabin boy sniffed the air delicately and eyed her bed sheet thoughtfully. "You left the cabin today, when Cap'n told you not to, right?"

Kagome flushed slightly. "Yes, and then he took my clothes from me to keep me in line with his wants."

He shook his head negatively. "Cap'n is a hard person to understand, Kagome. If you want to get along with him, you'll have to learn to read what he means."

"That's just it, though! I _don't_ want to get along with him, because I _don't_ want to stay here," she couldn't stop herself from saying, unwilling to admit the true reason behind her continuing agitation with the captain. "I want to go home," she finished softly.

Shippo awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Then tell the Cap'n that."

"It's not that simple, Shippo," she murmured into her crossed arms, closing her eyes. Her mind stuck on something the kit had said though, and curious, she asked, "You said I need to learn to read him. Why did he take my clothes away today, then? Why didn't he just order me to stay in the cabin again, or not let me eat again?"

"Because your clothes smelled," he answered plainly.

Kagome blinked, unable to believe the reason was that simple. "Because my clothes smelled," she repeated blandly.

"Yep. When Goku grabbed you, he left his scent behind, and Cap'n didn't like that," Shippo elaborated, surprised by Kagome's astonishment.

"Then why did he take my dress, too?" she demanded. She couldn't believe it! Kagome didn't understand the reasoning behind Sesshoumaru's actions, and she didn't want to take the time to find out if he was always going to be rough and demanding. His crew may be used to it, but Kagome wasn't used to such treatment, and she wouldn't take it sitting down!

Shippo shifted, unsure. "I don't know why he took it, but if I know Cap'n Sesshoumaru, there's a reason."

Kagome hummed thoughtfully and decided it was time to change the subject. She could tell that she was making the kit nervous, and she didn't want him tattling to Sesshoumaru that something was up.

They ate together in silence, and that night Kagome slept alone in the cabin, Shippo having decided to bunk with Miroku and Kohaku again. That left Kagome with a lot of time to think and plan.

She figured her best chance to get off unnoticed would be to get out through the cabin's window, and crawl down one of the large ropes used to tie the ship to the docks. She couldn't risk someone seeing her on deck. Hopefully by getting out that way, no one would see her until she was on the docks, and then wouldn't think twice about her.

Glancing down at her attire, she sighed. There was no helping what she was wearing. Kagome just hoped that people would listen to her and be willing to help.

* * *

><p>"Oh man," Kagome whispered, staring down at the rolling waves from her perch on the window sill. <em>Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.<em>

The sun was just beginning to rise as Kagome took her first step out and grabbed hold of the anchoring rope, wrapping her body around it like a boa constrictor. She had ultimately decided to get up earlier than the rest of the crew, in the hopes that she could be far into town before anyone woke up and noticed her missing. She didn't know if Shippo would bring her food right away for breakfast, but even if he did, Kagome figured she had at least two hours head start.

She hoped it was enough.

Loosening her grip just slightly, Kagome slid down the rope to the docks, occasionally having to actually use her hands and feet to pull herself along. A few minutes later had her touching down on the docks and staring back up at the dark windows of Sesshoumaru's cabin.

She hoped Shippo wouldn't be the one to discover she'd left. She'd grown really close to him in the time they had spent together, and she felt he liked her too. Kagome didn't want him to take it personally, but she had to leave. She was never meant to be onboard anyway. Kikyou was the one that was meant to be taken, not her. She was just getting rid of an unwanted burden. Certainly Sesshoumaru's rough handling of her was proof enough that he didn't want her on board, and was merely tolerating her for the sake of her flimsy connection to Inuyasha through her cousin.

But no more would anyone be troubled with her presence; and no more would she be troubled by her growing infatuation with Sesshoumaru, who had done nothing but order her around since she was brought aboard.

Turning her back to the ship, Kagome began her lonely walk into town. People were already beginning to open up shop, and many sailors were roaming the docks, but regular citizens were still asleep in their beds.

She eyed the sailors warily, wondering if any of the men were from the _Western Moon_, or if Sesshoumaru had informed them, like his crew, that she was not to leave. None of them paid her any mind, though, and as soon as she was off the docks Kagome broke into a light run, hoping to find someone who could help her.

"Sir!" she shouted at the first group of people she saw. "Please, you have to help me!"

One man turned around from laying out his wares. The sight of Kagome, however, made him scowl and spin away again. "I don't need yer business here, missy. Git goin'."

"Please, you don't understand," Kagome insisted, grabbing his arm. The man immediately yanked away and continued to ignore her. "Please, I was kidnapped by pirates, and—"

"There ain't no pirates here, missy, and I won't be made a fool of," he barked, shoving her away from his shop. "Now git goin', ye whore. I don't want yer business near my shop."

"Whore?" she yelled. A crowd was slowly gathering, curious about the girl in the blanket begging for help. "I am not a whore, and I am not lying! I was kidnapped from my home in Port Royal! My name is Kagome Morgan, and my father is Henry Morgan, Lieutenant Governor! I demand you help me!"

"'Tain't no way yer Miz Morgan," a rough looking woman said, glaring. "Miz Morgan is said to be one o' the most beautiful wimen in all the Caribbean. How dare ye try to ruin 'er good name, claimin' ye're 'er."

"I really am her!" Kagome insisted, outraged by the people of the small port. _What happened to the good of humanity? Why is no one willing to help me?_

"If ye really are Miss Morgan, then ye'll know yer father was keelt," another man announced almost gleefully. "Stabbed in the back, he were."

Kagome stumbled back as if struck. "What?" she gasped. "How – when—"

"'Twere a week passed," the first man answered. "'Im killed and his daughter and niece gone missin' on the same night. Shame it is," he said, shaking his head.

"Well I'm his daughter!" Kagome cried. "I was kidnapped by a crew member of the _Western Moon_! It's moored right there!" She pointed to the large ship, and was shocked by the round of laughter that followed her declaration.

"Captain Sesshoumaru ain't no pirate, missy," she was told. "He sails fer the French Crown."

"No," she frowned. "No, he's a pirate, and –"

"I think we've heard just about enough, mum," the woman said, scowling. "Now scoot off 'fore we get the guard."

"Please, you have to believe me," she tried again, turning around to face as many people as possible. "My cousin is engaged to one of the pirates, and I was kidnapped by mistake! I just want to get home, please—"

"What's going on here," a voice called out.

Kagome faced the new arrival and was relieved to see it was a guard. "Officer, please, you have to help me."

As one the group met the guard's questioning gaze and then turned away, cutting themselves off from the scene and resolutely informing the man that they didn't support the strange girl's claims.

"Why don't you come with me, miss," he suggested, taking her by the arm. "My name is Captain Nobunaga, and I'll help you back to where you belong."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, "thank you."

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Kagome demanded, gripping the iron bars of her cell angrily. "There's a pirate ship in the harbour with men on board that <em>kidnapped<em> me, and you have placed _me_ under arrest?"

Nobunaga tapped the bars warningly with his staff, a frown on his face. "There're no pirates here, miss. I suggest you stop talking about things that don't exist before folk around here get the wrong idea. It's my duty to protect the people of Tsuyu, and I'll not have you causing any trouble."

"I'm not trying to cause trouble," she insisted, sinking weakly to the floor, "I just want to go home!"

"Right, home to Port Royal, Miss _Kagome_?"

Hope flared, but when Kagome looked up Nobunaga's face was closed to her, telling her that he hadn't believed a word she had said, and likely never would.

_And why should he? _She thought sullenly. _Here I am, in a bed sheet, raving in the streets about a pirate that they all say is a privateer for the French Crown! _Sighing, she got up to sit on the worn out bed in the corner, tucking herself up against the wall.

_And father…were you really killed on the night I was taken? Who could have done such a thing? And they said Kikyou was taken too. Is it true? How has everything fallen apart so much?_

She leaned her head wearily against her knees. Over the last week her life had been in a whirlwind, everything happening so fast that she felt she couldn't get her bearings. Sitting in a jail cell, not knowing what would happen to her; Kagome realized she had made a mistake in leaving the ship, now knowing what it truly felt like to be someone's prisoner. Sesshoumaru hadn't shown any indication of planning to hurt her, and had in fact treated her rather well, for a stowaway.

On the ship she had had a bed to sleep in, food to eat, and a ray of hope that she might one day be able to return to her home. Since she had come ashore she had learned that her father was dead, and her cousin also kidnapped – what reason was there to go home now? She had been treated cruelly by the people of Tsuyu, been arrested for disturbing the peace, and now was being held in a cell that had a poor excuse for a bed, a cold dampness that would no doubt result in her catching cold, and little to no foreseeable food.

Kagome hadn't felt so lost and alone since her mother had died when she was eight years old. Of course, three years later her father had brought her cousin, Kikyou, to live with them, and Kagome hadn't felt so alone anymore. Since then, Kikyou had looked out for her, and would chase away any manner of worries, or soothe her aches when she got hurt.

Kikyou wouldn't be coming for her now, though, to chase away her fears and reassure her that everything would be okay. No one would come for her, because there was no one left who cared.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good news," Naraku announced, creeping up beside Kikyou's cell out of the darkness. Kikyou didn't even bother to raise her head, staring languidly at the rotten planks beneath her instead.

"I've discovered someone who can determine if you are the one who knows where the Shikon is," he continued needlessly, leering through the bars. "No doubt that little weasel Muso has told you the story of your mother already, so you may be familiar with her. She is Tsubaki, the woman who told the prophecy to Morgan, one of the seven Ocean Maidens. Like your mother."

"I had previously thought that she died that night," Naraku admitted, "but my spies recently found her alive on an uncharted island to the north of us. The same island we found Midoriko on."

"_Born from the broken soul of a betrayed mortal woman; And safeguarded by the sirens of the sea; Through the daughter of the ocean and land; Can the lost treasure of Shikon, Jewel of the Seven Seas, be found by those who seek it_," he reminded her.

"If it could be any daughter of the land and sea," she finally murmured, raising her head, "what makes you think it has to be me? Why not someone else?"

"Because, my dear, there are no Ocean Maidens left," he chuckled darkly, ignoring her blanch. "Not just any merfolk can become an Ocean Maiden. Your mother was the last of her kind, excluding Tsubaki, who would not mate with a man of land after being double-crossed by Morgan. That means the only person who can find the Jewel is you, or…"

"Kagome," she breathed, paling.

"Yes, you're darling little half-sister," he whispered, the sound feeling like it was right in her ear. Kikyou could swear she could almost feel his menacing presence hovering over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear and making her shudder in revulsion.

"Luckily, Tsubaki's island is near Port Royal," he informed her, "so we're turning around. And if Tsubaki finds that you are not the ocean daughter I need…" He purposely let his sentence hang again, the threat behind his words tormenting Kikyou's already fragile mind.

Flipping his hand over his shoulder in a short wave, Naraku started back up the stairs, one last tidbit floating back to her.

"You have a five days, Kikyou, to decide if you are the woman I need or not. If you aren't, then Kagome will take your place."

Kikyou strained against her chains, a new desperation pumping adrenalin through her body at the thought of Kagome having to endure this torture. "You bastard, come back!" she shouted. Naraku's laughter pealed back to her, cutting off as he slammed the door shut to the hold.

The eldest daughter of Midoriko had to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. She'd been on the ship a week now, and was only still alive thanks to the small amounts of food Muso had been able to sneak to her. Otherwise, she was mostly left alone to stew, only visited by Naraku when he became impatient and felt that mentally tormenting her might make her crack and reveal the Shikon's location.

But she honestly didn't know! Against her will, a few tears spilled out to splash against the floor, and she hit her fist on the wall in frustration. Why had her Uncle called her to his office at that precise moment? If he had been but a few minutes later, she might have already left with Inuyasha, and been living her new life with him at sea. Now, she had no idea where she was and no idea if Inuyasha knew what had happened to her.

For all she knew, Inuyasha may have come for her, and seeing that she wasn't there, felt that she had lied to him, and didn't really love him enough to leave her home. He could be sailing away to another place, bitterness in his heart, thinking she had betrayed him. Or he could have been intercepted by her Uncle's men, because he waited to long for her to appear, and was even now rotting in jail, or….

Unable to bear the thought, Kikyou turned her thoughts away. Resting her head against the wall and tucking her legs up close to her chest, Kikyou closed her eyes, hoping for some measure of solace to come in her sleep. No matter what had happened in Port Royal, she knew one thing for sure. There was no way Inuyasha could know what had really happened to her, so there was no way that he would be coming to her rescue, no matter how desperately she wished it.

* * *

><p>"Wake up," a rough, feminine voice commanded. Feeling groggy and disoriented for some reason, Kikyou weakly raised her head.<p>

The woman snorted and unlocked Kikyou's chains, looping an arm around her body when Kikyou promptly began to fall forward. "_You're_ supposed to guide us to the location of the Shikon Jewel? I hardly think so," she muttered, dragging the other woman out of the cell and up the stairs. "You can't even walk on your own anymore."

"Not…my fault," Kikyou gasped out, insulted. "Something is…weighing me down."

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, get over it. We're at the island," she told her, shuddering. "It's rubbing me the wrong way and giving me the creeps. Something ain't right here."

"Who…are you?" Kikyou inquired, surprised that there was another woman on board. Wasn't it bad luck to have a woman at sea?

"I'm Kagura," the woman answered. "I generally work in the crow's nest, but for the last while I've been scouting to find this place. Otherwise, I would have come seen you sooner." Kagura looked Kikyou over and couldn't help grimacing. Naraku hadn't done anything to physically harm her – aside from slapping her once in a fit a rage, she noticed by the split lip – but you could tell that her spirit was nearly broken. Creatures aren't meant to live in isolation – they thrive on companionship, even more than food or water. Kagura could tell though, that being left alone to her own thoughts and whatever words Naraku had thrown her way had been taxing. Kagura wondering if the girl would be given a chance to recover.

"Why…would you want to…see me?"

"Women gotta stick together," she said simply. "Now be quiet. Naraku doesn't want anyone else to go with him to see the Sea Witch, so you'll be on your own."

"Th…thank you," Kikyou whispered hoarsely. Kagura muttered something under her breath before leaving Kikyou alone on the deck to wait for Naraku.

Eying the side of the ship, Kikyou wondered what would happen to her if she were to throw herself into the ocean. The waves weren't making too much noise, so she figured the current wasn't rough here. No doubt she could make it to shore, but what would she do then? Try to walk into the island and hope to hide from Naraku? Then she would be stuck here, with the oppressive aura that was so weighing her down. And from what Muso had told her, it was unlikely she would be rescued by another ship passing by, because it was impossible to find the island without a map. Kikyou hated to admit it, but she stood her best chance waiting for Naraku, and hoping that by some miracle she was the person he needed, and so would keep her alive for at least a little while longer.

_As long as I am alive, I have a chance to escape…_

"Kikyou…" Naraku voice was a cold caress on her ear, and involuntarily she moved closer to the railing, making the spider demon laugh at her.

"You aren't thinking about trying to escape, are you, Kikyou?" he crooned, circling her like the predator her was. "Since the death of all those Ocean Maidens here, many dark creatures have come to bathe in their blood, and have yet to leave. You can't hear it, but beneath the waves they wait, desperate for the chance to absorb more of their powerful energy.

"You may only be half Maiden, but they can sense you, and they thirst for you. I guarantee you would not make it to shore, should you choose to chance the waves," he promised, gliding his deadly claws over the side of her throat.

Kikyou refused to answer him, though her eyes had darkened with apprehension. Naraku drank it in like sweet nectar, revelling in her fear.

"If you turn out to be the wrong Maiden, what should I do with you?" he wondered aloud. "Maybe I should just throw you into the sea, and let the scavengers deal with you."

"No," Kikyou beseeched, "please don't. Please…"

Naraku laughed, the sound sliding slowly like slick oil down her spine. "Then pray I will still have use for you." Taking her by the arm, he pulled her towards the gangplank and walked down it with her, tugging her along behind him up the beach and onto a stone path leading up into the rocky caves of the island.

The island was surrounded by dark clouds, casting the trees and beaches in shadow. Looking up, Kikyou could just make out a faint glowing light at the end of the pathway, dancing over the rocky walls. A strong wind tossed her hair about and bent the trees, flowing like a whirlwind around the cliffs, the power growing stronger and stronger the closer they got.

Unable to keep her footing in winds of such speed, Kikyou was forced to grab hold of Naraku's dark overcoat to keep from blowing away. In response, Naraku tightened his grip and pulled her closer, continuing up the cliffs without difficulty, his aura pulsing out to keep the winds at bay.

Soon they reached the entrance to Tsubaki's cave, where she waited just inside, her piercing blue eyes seeming to bore into Kikyou's soul.

"So, you have come, Naraku," the Sea Witch said, never taking her eyes off of Kikyou. "I had thought to never see a member of Morgan's crew again." Finally she looked to Naraku, the hate clear in her gritted teeth. "I never _wanted_ to see a member of his crew again."

"Morgan is no longer captain of the _Shikon_," he replied, stepping forward and pulling Kikyou with him.

"What has become of him?" Tsubaki questioned, intent on the answer.

"He was killed a fortnight ago," Naraku responded with relish, enjoying the way Kikyou jumped with surprise in his grasp.

Tsubaki breathed in deeply, as if to inhale his words into her very soul. Pleased by what she could sense, she smiled wide and looked at _Shikon_'s new captain through hooded eyes. "And what is it you want from me, Naraku?"

"I want you to help me find the Shikon Jewel."

"I once helped a man with the same quest," she scowled, "why should I trust you any more than I trusted him?"

"Because I am no man," he answered smoothly.

"Mmmmm," Tsubaki purred, licking her lips. Locking her eyes on Kikyou again, she smirked. "Very well. Come closer, daughter of Midoriko."


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain?" Miroku began hesitantly, standing behind Sesshoumaru on the main deck as he oversaw the movement of cargo into the hold. "Captain, Miss Kagome doesn't appear to be in her room," he murmured into the demon's ear in an attempt to keep eavesdroppers from hearing.

"Hn," his captain grunted, cutting a glance to the closed door of his cabin. "I am aware."

"You…you are?" Miroku asked, astounded. "Then why…"

"The girl left early this morning out the window," Sesshoumaru informed his Boatswain, waving to the crew to continue loading the ship. With unhurried steps he made his way up the stairs to the quarter deck and entered his cabin, Miroku following behind him. Quietly closing the door behind them, Sesshoumaru effectively cut them off from any demons on the ship who would hear their lowered voices. Unnoticed, Sesshoumaru cut a quick glance around the room, attention returning to Miroku when he began to speak.

"Captain, if you knew she left, why didn't you stop her?" Miroku couldn't understand why Sesshoumaru would let her leave. She could potentially reveal their status as pirates, and get them all arrested. More importantly, though, she could get hurt in town. Though Kagome had only been on the ship for a short five days, she had had an impact among the crew, and Miroku wasn't the only one who would be concerned for her welfare once word got out she had left.

"Make no mistake, I will retrieve her," the demon assured, "but this one felt there was no other way."

"No other way?" he sputtered, shocked. "Captain, what are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing his temple. The dog demon hated having to explain himself, preferring instead for the people surrounding him to simply accept his word and move on. He sensed, though, that his Boatswain wouldn't simply let this one go.

"The wench wasn't happy. She was brought on board against her wishes, and so didn't feel obliged to remain, no matter what concessions were made," he reasoned. _My own actions may also be a reason_, he admitted to himself. "For her to stay and accept my authority as captain, the girl must join us willingly."

"Join us? Captain, don't you intend to eventually take her home?"

"No," he answered simply. When it seemed Miroku would question him further Sesshoumaru growled, pleased that the man immediately backed down.

"Then you will be getting her back," Miroku stated, feeling the need for at least that confirmation.

"Hn."

"Then might I suggest something, Captain?" When Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he took it as a sign to continue. "When you retrieve Miss Kagome, do not order her about. Girls don't like that," he informed his captain and friend, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Sesshoumaru refused to comment, and so Miroku nodded and left to take over Sesshoumaru's place overseeing the cargo. The demon captain watched him go, only turning back to the room when the door had closed.

"You may come out, Myoga," he intoned, and watched as a small creature popped up onto the table.

"Captain Sesshoumaru, I bring news from Port Royal," the flea demon started.

Sesshoumaru's silence was invitation enough, and Myoga, a long time friend to the Inu Clan, related what he had been sent a few days earlier to find out.

"It would seem, Captain, on the night Inuyasha mistakenly brought Morgan's daughter aboard, her father was murdered. Port Royal is in shambles, trying to find the perpetrator, and arraign him."

"Hn," he grunted, not bothered by this news. Morgan was directly responsible for his father's death, and if Sesshoumaru wasn't the one to kill him, he had hoped someone else would do the deed. Sesshoumaru only wished he could have been present to see the light fade from the disgusting human's eyes.

"There is more, Sesshoumaru," Myoga said soberly, drawing the demon's attention back to him. "While Inuyasha took Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha's true fiancée was also kidnapped...by Naraku."

The dog demon's focus sharpened and his ears unconsciously focused outward to reassure himself that no one else was near enough to hear. He hadn't expected this news at all, and didn't want Inuyasha to overhear. The fool would jump into action without thought; something that was heavily required for this newly revealed situation.

_Naraku,_ he hissed silently. _What plan are you hatching, taking Midoriko's other daughter? Do you also seek the Shikon, like your old captain?_

"I fear what Naraku will do with the girl, Captain," Myoga confessed, knowing where his master's thoughts had turned. "The prophecy only describes one daughter of the land and sea. Midoriko had two. If Kikyou is not the one he needs…"

"He will no doubt dispose of her and seek the other," Sesshoumaru concluded, stroking his chin.

"Do you think Naraku knows that you have Kagome?" Myoga asked.

"No," he answered absentmindedly. This changed his plans slightly. While he had never intended to return Kagome to her home, for her father would likely make it exceedingly difficult for him to continue protecting her from afar, the threat of Naraku meant Sesshoumaru couldn't keep her on his ship.

_There is only one place where she will be safe…_

"Captain, will you take her…there?" Myoga needed to know. He had been employed with Sesshoumaru's father, the Inu no Taisho, first, and was present when he made his pledge to Midoriko. Now, it was Sesshoumaru's duty to perform his father's promise by protecting her daughters – the question was, would Sesshoumaru do it?

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the flea demon and frowned. "Myoga, you may leave now. Return to your duties as navigator."

"Y-yes, Captain!" Myoga agreed eagerly, hopping off the table and squeezing out beneath the door. It was time to pull out his star-guiding equipment – they were going home.

* * *

><p>Facing the room, Sesshoumaru gazed impassively at the mussed bed to the open window letting in a gentle breeze. He could hear anything that occurred on his ship, unlike the rest of his crew, and so had known when Kagome left in the early morning hours. He was pleased she had decided to take such a secretive path, because in that way, he was able to let her escape, rather than having to stop her had she gone on deck. His position as captain on the ship would allow him no less, but by going out the window, he could pretend she had escaped his notice.<p>

He had suspected she would attempt escaping the ship while they were in port, even before he took away her clothes. He had told Miroku the truth – Kagome wasn't happy on board the ship. She would never be able to be happy on the _Western Moon_ until she came aboard of her own volition.

Hopefully her little trip into town would make her realize that the best place she could be, at the moment, was with him. Before, when she was at Port Royal, Sesshoumaru was willing to protect her at a distance, not wanting to take his father's vow a step further. Now that he had her in his possession, though, Sesshoumaru was unwilling to let her go back home. There was no doubt in his mind that she would not be safe there after everything that had happened, even had her father been alive. His honour simply wouldn't let him return her to such a place when he had a duty to uphold.

When Sesshoumaru had learned that his father was protecting a human babe nineteen years ago, he had immediately sailed to the Inu no Taisho's home for answers. While his father hadn't let him see the child, who he now knew had been Kikyou, Inuyasha's fiancée, the Great Captain of the West had been willing to explain his vow and tell Sesshoumaru his part in it.

The Inu Clan would fulfill old alliances to the Ocean Maiden, Midoriko, and protect her daughter from Morgan, who sought the Shikon Jewel of the Seven Seas, for she would be able to lead any who sought the jewel. Inu no Taisho had sworn that protection to Midoriko as well, and twelve years after he had taken Kikyou and her father in, the great pirate was lured into a trap and tried for treason in an attempt to keep that promise.

It hadn't taken Sesshoumaru long to locate Morgan, and along with him, both of Midoriko's daughters. He could tell they were both her children, but watching from a distance, he was unable to tell the difference between the two girls, and had determined to expand his duty to both. When Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kikyou, Sesshoumaru had feared discovery. Having never met the girl their father was protecting, Inuyasha had no idea what kind of trouble he was getting into.

Now because of his brother's actions, Sesshoumaru had one less girl to worry about, Kikyou being the only one out of his sight. One of the two held knowledge of the location of the most prized treasure of the sea. As long as Kagome was within his reach, she would be protected, and it would stay that way. For now, there was nothing he could do for Kikyou.

* * *

><p>Kagome wondered what time it was. She had watched the sunlight grow through her window, and then slowly wane and be replaced by the night sky. That, too, was soon taken away by morning light, only to slowly pass until the sky was splashed with the reds and purples signalling dusk. She knew she had been in the cell for about a day and a half, and wondered how long she would be confined to the small quarters, left to her own company.<p>

After Nobunaga's sarcastic questioning, Kagome hadn't said a word, preferring to think in silence. Though the officer had been kind enough to give her a small tin cup of water and a hunk of bread, Kagome hadn't even spoken up to thank him, so great was her misery.

Kagome didn't often admit it, but she had made a mistake in leaving the ship. Her current situation was far worse than having to stay in Sesshoumaru's cabin alone, and she missed the people that she had met on board, especially Shippo and Inuyasha. The little fox would hold a permanent place in her heart for his joyful innocence and eagerness to please others, and Inuyasha…had things worked out differently, he would have been as close to a brother-in-law as she could get, because she had always thought of Kikyou as a sister.

Not only that, but she felt a touch of friendship towards him. Though he was the reason for her being on the _Western Moon_, his actions afterwards had all been to help her, and she hadn't appreciated that at the time. Now, she missed his caring abrasiveness, and Shippo's childish gossip. By now they must know she was no longer on board the _Western Moon_, but neither of them could help her. Inuyasha likely still couldn't move without pain due to his injuries, and Shippo was too young. The only person she could think of that could help her was Sesshoumaru, and somehow she doubted he would come get her.

_He was probably glad to find me gone. But what am I going to do? There's no reason to go home anymore, and there's nothing I can do to find Kikyou, on my own. I'm going to be stuck in a jail cell for the rest of my life, because there is no way that Captain Sesshoumaru – _

"Captain Sesshoumaru!" a voice exclaimed in surprised. Frowning, Kagome paused in her thoughts.

_Did I speak out loud?_ Curious, she crept to the edge of her bed to peek around the wall and felt her eyes widen.

"It is an honour, sir," Nobunaga stuttered as the intimidating captain sailed passed him into the jail, looking around at the seemingly empty cells.

"There is a girl here," he said confidently, "I am here to take her."

The guard shifted uneasily. "Captain Sesshoumaru, are you sure? The girl has done naught but speak ill of you all day, and—"

"Silence," Sesshoumaru ordered idly, walking around the nervous boy and venturing down the hall of cells.

Kagome stared helplessly as the demon she had run from walked slowly towards her, sinking back onto her heels in astonishment. She had been so sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come for her, glad she had left on her own and not left him to deal with getting rid of her himself, and yet…here he was.

What on earth was he doing here?

The answer to her question soon became clear as Sesshoumaru drew near and stopped in front of her cell. With a slight groan the cell door was pried open, the captain not bothering to wait for the faltering guard to come along with the keys. Tilting her head back, Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru's cold eyes in awe.

"You…came for me," she whispered.

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru held out his hand, and standing up, Kagome willingly placed hers inside it. The demon's clawed fingers slowly curled around hers, securely holding her hand as he walked out of the jail, ignoring the still silent Nobunaga.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's braided hair sway behind him as they walked towards the docks, mesmerized by the simple motion as her mind struggled to keep up with what was happening.

She had been so sure that no one would come and retrieve her – certainly not Sesshoumaru! So why had he come? Why, after the way he had been treating her, had he gotten her out of jail, with all intents of taking her back to his ship?

This time it would be different, though, and she knew it. Before she had been taken unwilling aboard the _Western Moon_, and had subconsciously used that as an excuse to hold herself away, emotionally, from the crew and be hard on Sesshoumaru.

Now, though, she was willingly going back, and that changed everything for Kagome, because now she _wanted_ to be there. After all, there was no where else for her to go.

"Captain?" she began haltingly, waiting for Sesshoumaru to acknowledge her. He did with a quick glance over his shoulder, and so Kagome continued. "Why did you come get me?"

"You did not belong there," he told her. Beneath their feet echoed the hollow tap of boots and slap of bare flesh against wood as they walked along the docks towards the deeper water further out in the harbour, where the larger ships, and the _Western Moon_, were docked.

"Then where do I belong?" Kagome asked softly, the pain and uncertainty clear in her voice. She had thought she belonged in Port Royal, but there was nothing for her there, now. Did she have a place on Sesshoumaru's ship, or was that, like her day in jail, only temporary?

Sesshoumaru looked at her again as he guided her up the gangplank, choosing not to answer her. No one could tell the girl where she belonged; she would have to determine that on her own. For now, however, she would stay with him.

"You will continue to stay in my cabin," Sesshoumaru told her. When Kagome only stared at him he wondered if he had done something wrong, and remembered what Miroku had told him that morning.

_Girls don't like to be given orders._

The demon barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. Grimacing slightly, he added, "Unless you would rather stay somewhere else?"

_Did he just ask me what I wanted?_ Kagome couldn't help the bright smile that lit her face at the thought and promptly decided her place, at least for now, would be on the ship. A contentment that she hadn't felt in a week rose up within her, and she breathed an easy breath of salt air.

"I would very much appreciate the use of your cabin, Captain Sesshoumaru," she accepted, and was surprised by the pleased light that came into his eyes.

_As it should be._ Placing his hand at the small of her back, Sesshoumaru guided her into his cabin and closed the door, the candles he had lit before fetching Kagome sputtering in their holders at the shift in wind.

Kagome stared at the wide expanse of bed and felt a sense of loneliness creep over her. Once again she would lay in the large bed alone, as no doubt Shippo was already sleeping below deck, and Sesshoumaru would leave again to rest in Miroku's cabin. Her hunch was confirmed when the captain nodded and prepared to leave, his hand on the door handle.

"Wait," she implored, grabbing his sleeve. She dropped it immediately when he stopped to look at her impassively and fidgeted.

"Would you…stay?" she added hopefully, her eyes glowing beautifully in the light.

Sesshoumaru stiffened, knowing the girl hadn't meant it to sound like that, but unable to stop the heady rush of excited blood at the softly spoken question. His unexpected arousal at the softly spoken plea frustrated and angered him, and he clenched his teeth to stop himself from doing something he would regret.

Seeing his tightening jaw, Kagome suddenly understood what she unintentionally asked, and rushed to explain herself. "I…I don't mean…_that!_ I meant, could you just stay in here. At least until I fall asleep?" _Why would he react that way?_ She wondered breathlessly. _There's no way he could want…_that._ He could take me whenever he wanted, and he hasn't yet, so there's no way he could desire me._

That thought saddened her, and Sesshoumaru frowned, unable to understand her abrupt change in scent, but feeling it was somehow his fault. The strong urge to correct his actions surprised him, but he found that he wasn't averse to making her happy, which _did_ disturb him.

"This would…please you?" Sesshoumaru asked, and wondered _why_ he wanted to make her happy.

_Because if she is happy she will obey me,_ he tried to tell himself, but in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't the complete truth. As for the rest of it, he wasn't willing to explore that yet.

"Yes," Kagome breathed, not quite daring to believe he would agree, but feeling a ray of hope anyway.

"Very well," he deigned. Releasing the door, he walked into the room and turned his desk chair around to face the bed, sitting on it.

A burst of relief speared through her, and with a deep breath Kagome hurried into the bed, which she saw had a new sheet on it. Pulling the sheet and covering quilt up to her shoulders, Kagome smiled Sesshoumaru's way one last time. "Good night, Captain," she murmured, yawning as the day's events caught up with her.

Lying down against the pillow, she snuggled into it and closed her eyes. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Kikyou watched, wide-eyed, as a white snake began to slither its way up Tsubaki's body, curling seductively around her arm and perching its head on her hand. The same hand that was coyly indicating she should step forward.

Kikyou shook her head and took a minute step back, halted when she connected with Naraku's chest. His hands came up and gripped her biceps tightly, his voice hissing in her ear as he warned her, again, that escape was futile.

With a slight shove Naraku had her walking towards the Sea Witch and her snake, beads of sweat pearling on her forehead as the animal reared back and bared its fangs at her.

Cooing, Tsubaki petted the snake's head lovingly. "Now, now, precious," she fussed, "I'll have none of that. You've a job to do."

Naraku smirked when Tsubaki suddenly sprung to action and grabbed Kikyou's chin with a snap of her wrist, pulling the girl's face closer to the python. Squeezing her hand slightly, Tsubaki forced Kikyou's mouth open, her own lips pinching together in concentration.

"Don't move, girl," Tsubaki half-warned, half-ordered, "else my snake will cause unintended damage."

Kikyou froze and she suddenly found it extremely difficult to breathe, the air trapped within her lungs by fear. She could do nothing but watch as the Sea Witch brought the snake to her lips and with a gentle nudge had the thing coiling down her throat.

Even as it went further in, Kikyou could see the snake's body slowly disappearing into thin air, becoming invisible to her sight. Midoriko's daughter gagged, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Cease your crying, Halfling," Tsubaki demanded harshly, squeezing harder. "I only needed a way in; my snake is within you in spirit only."

Naraku's brow creased as he watched the serpent absorb itself into Kikyou's body. "How will this reveal the location of the jewel to me?"

Tsubaki didn't look away as she pressed her free hand into Kikyou's abdomen hard, lightly kneading the flesh to tempt her serpent there. "If the jewel is within, my serpent will find it and bring it out."

"Within?" Naraku barked angrily. "That is not what the prophecy says, woman!"

"It is _exactly_ what the prophecy says," she snapped in return, pressing harder into Kikyou's flesh, causing the girl to cry out in pain. "Ahh," Tsubaki breathed, lips pulling back into a wide smile.

"What?" Naraku demanded.

Tsubaki's unnatural blue gaze shifted to him, a sly smirk on her face. "You have the wrong girl, Naraku. The Shikon is not within her." Clenching her pointed fingers into Kikyou's side, she pulled her arm back viciously, removing her spirit snake with one hard tug.

"The prophecy—" Naraku began.

"I know the prophecy," she hissed, ignoring Kikyou as she swayed on her feet, leaning weakly against the side of the cave. "It was I who told your abomination of a Sea Artist the words in our tongue. If you could not translate it correctly, it is no fault of mine."

Naraku nearly ripped the parchment out of his coat, so great was his rising frustration and anger. "Midoriko translated the prophecy! It says that _through the daughter of the ocean—_"

"Let me see that," Tsubaki interrupted, taking the paper from him. Scanning it quickly, the Sea Witch felt laughter bubbling and let it out, the cackle filling the tense air.

"Midoriko, she was a sly one," the last Ocean Maiden praised. "She changed but one word, and thus the entire meaning was skewed."

"What are you talking about, Sea Witch?"

Tsubaki looked up at Naraku through lowered eyes. "_Born from the broken soul of a betrayed mortal woman; And safeguarded by the sirens of the sea; WITHIN the daughter of the ocean and land; Can the lost treasure of Shikon, Jewel of the Seven Seas, be found by those who seek it_."

Naraku's eyes widened at the implications of the single error and looked hard at the gasping Kikyou, his gaze riveted on her stomach. "Within the daughter…"

"Yes," Tsubaki confirmed. "Within."

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Kikyou cried out, struggling against Naraku's grip as he dragged her back into the ship's hold. Sneering, the demon threw her back into the familiar cage, not even bothering with her chains as he locked the door.<p>

"You may not have the jewel, Kikyou, but now I know where it is," he leered as Kikyou scrambled away, tucking herself into the corner furthest from him. "A pity it wasn't inside you; it would certainly make things easier for me. But it won't be too much trouble to go back to Port Royal."

"You bastard," she panted. "There's no way you'll be able to get to Kagome. She'll be under strict supervision after the murder of my Uncle." Kikyou sneered back, for once feeling one up on the evil spider. "You'll never get her out of Port Royal alive."

"I don't intend to get her," he calmly informed her. "You will."

Kikyou laughed hollowly. "And what makes you think I'll do that for you? I heard what Tsubaki told you. I won't let you hurt Kagome just to get the Shikon."

"Kikyou, I think you would do anything I asked you to, if it meant finding out about your dear baby brother," he gloated, turning away to leave.

"Wait!" she shouted. "What do you know about my brother? Tell me!"

"You must earn this knowledge, Kikyou. And there is only one way you can."

The words floated back to her and made Midoriko's eldest daughter stand up, legs moving of their own accord to pace out her worries.

_What am I going to do? _she fretted. _If Naraku gets his hands on Kagome, he won't hesitate to rip the jewel from her, and then likely make his wish. She could be killed! And his promise to me…does he really know anything about my brother? Is he alive?_

Kikyou sat tiredly, wincing as her side protested the position. Pressing a hand to it, Kikyou gazed about her sadly. Even if the jewel weren't inside Kagome, there was no way Kikyou would willingly be able to subject her cousin to such conditions…no matter that Naraku promised to tell her about her brother.

Whatever Naraku planned to get her to bring Kagome to him, Kikyou would just have to thwart it by warning her cousin and the authorities. There was absolutely no way either the jewel or Kagome would fall into his hands. He would never use its power.

_But…what on earth would Naraku wish for?_

* * *

><p>"Miss Kikyou! Miss Kikyou!" startled voices called out around her as she walked into Morgan Estate.<p>

She had gotten much the same reaction while walking through Port Royal up to the large mansion on the hill, though that had probably been due to the fact that she was still wearing her ball gown, plus a layer of filth from the ship and numerous rips and tears.

It had taken three days to make it back to Port Royal, meaning Kikyou had been gone a total number of fifteen days, if she was adding it up right. A lot had changed since then. Just walking up the street had shown Kikyou a distinct lack of law enforcement, and she couldn't help wondering where they were. And while the people in town seemed genuinely happy to see her home safe, Kikyou couldn't help feeling them watch her as she left, suspicious and edgy. Without the guard to take care of them, the people were taking it onto themselves to protect their wares and their families, and so they were being far more cautious and distrustful than before.

Kikyou had no doubt that if one person got it into their mind to start some trouble, all hell would break loose. And it would quickly get out of hand, thanks to the small number of guards compared to the sheer number of citizens. Kikyou prayed that someone had been smart enough to inform the Navy that their Lieutenant Governor had been killed, so that a new one could be appointed shortly.

Until then, the people would have to make due, though they had seemed strangely hopeful when they saw Kikyou walking through town, as if her return was a sign that good things were to come.

Looking over her shoulder towards the harbour, Kikyou could no longer see the moored _Shikon_, but she could still feel its sinister captain's presence and shivered involuntarily. Straightening her shoulders, Kikyou spotted two familiar maids walking towards her eagerly.

"Koharu, Nazuna," she greeted warmly, moving forward to meet them.

"Miss Kikyou!" they wailed. "We was so worried! So much has gone wrong! First Master Morgan were killed, and then we find that you and Miss Kagome was both gone—"

"What?" Kikyou asked sharply. "Kagome isn't here? What happened?"

"Miss Kagome went missing same as you," Koharu gasped out, wringing her hands together. Nazuna put an arm around her friend and looked at Kikyou imploringly.

"But you've come back to us now, Miss Kikyou. Surely you'll know where Miss Kagome has gone," she begged.

Kikyou shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the news. _How can I know where Kagome is? Naraku took me that night. Did Kagome run away? _

_No, no there's no way she would have done that. Kagome had no reason to run away from home, and would have no idea where to go, anyway. No, there's no way she willingly left home, unless it was with someone… Was Kagome kidnapped too, just as I was? Is someone else after the Shikon?_

"I don't know where she is," Kikyou told them regretfully. "I was kidnapped the night Uncle was killed. That's why I was gone."

The girls gasped. "Miss Kikyou, say it ain't so," Nazuna breathed. "Who would do such a thing?"

Kikyou's eyes hardened and quickly shooed her friends out of the entrance way into a small servant's corridor, gesturing for them to be silent. "I don't have a lot of time to explain. I was taken by a pirate named Naraku. Where are all the guards from the city?"

"They left when it got out that you and Miss Kagome were missing," Koharu answered in a whisper. "Took it unto themselves to find you both, they did."

Kikyou bit her lip in irritation and inhaled deeply. "All right. How many are still here?"

"No more'n two dozen," Nazuna replied. Worried by Kikyou's hurried tone and set shoulders, she took a step back and eyed the other warily. "Miss Kikyou, how did you get back here?"

"That doesn't matter," she insisted, looking over her shoulder worriedly. She could almost sense Naraku was nearby and knew she had to hurry. "We have to call the guards up to Morgan Estate. We can't let Naraku—"

"Can't let me what, dear Kikyou?" his voice murmured from around them. The two maids cried out in fear and huddled together as darkness descended on the house, casting the hall in shadows.

Naraku's smiling form materialized behind them and he laughed at Kikyou's surprise. "Come Kikyou, surely you didn't think I'd let you venture home without some supervision. And it seems I was right to do so." Stepping forward he walked around her to stand behind the maids and pet their cheeks softly. "I know you could sense my presence. Why didn't you trust your instincts a little more, my dear? You might have found the right people to help you, if you had."

"Naraku, what do you plan on doing?" Kikyou hissed. She moved towards him, making him back away from Nazuna and Koharu. The girls took the hint and ran for help, grateful to their mistress for the opportunity.

"Doing?" Naraku frowned thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling. "Why, I plan on taking over Port Royal, of course," he replied, chuckling. "After all, I took over Morgan's ship when he became Lieutenant Governor. It is only fitting that I take his place again, don't you think?"

"You murdered him," Kikyou ground out. "You don't deserve anything of his, much less my home."

"No?" he asked. "Well, then I suppose I'll just have to take it by force, then." Snapping his fingers, men seemed to appear out of no where, and from behind her Kikyou could hear the startled cries of the staff as they were subdued.

"Nazuna, Koharu!" Kikyou shouted, turning to chase after their cries. She was halted by a hard grip on her arm, and she was tugged roughly against Naraku's chest.

"I don't think so, Kikyou," he murmured silkily. "You see, you still haven't completed your mission. You _will_ deliver Kagome to me. Luckily, I have a good guess as to where she is, and who took her."

"How can I still help you, then?" With a rough tug she pulled herself out of his grasp, chest heaving. For a little more than two weeks she had had to endure being his prisoner; in the beginning, she had been angry, but that had slowly faded into depression and an eerie kind of acceptance. The threat to Kagome, though, had revived her strength and determination. She wouldn't give in to his commands; there was no way she would follow him to wherever Kagome was.

"Because, Kikyou, your darling sister was taken by none other than Inuyasha," he purred, pleased when Kikyou's fire fled, to be replaced by confusion and the beginning flickers of stunned betrayal.

"How…how can you know…?" Kikyou couldn't believe it. Naraku had to be lying. Inuyasha wouldn't take Kagome. He was meant to take her. She was meant to be with him, not Kagome. He loved her!

"I have my ways." Flicking his gaze behind her, Kikyou spun around to see a small girl dressed entirely in white. She looked like an angel, but within her arms was something that made Kikyou's heart shatter into pieces.

Within the mirror she carried, Kikyou could clearly see her half-sister in her room, being kissed by the man she had entrusted her entire being to – Inuyasha.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kagome! Kagome I'm so glad you're back!"

Jumping onto the bed, Shippo tackled the still drowsy woman, his arms settling comfortably around her neck and his tail wagging happily.

"Shippo," she laughed, holding his little body close. "I'm glad I'm back too." Sitting up, she finger combed her hair back, letting it tumble freely behind her. "But I was only gone for one day!"

"One day is one day too many," he told her, releasing her in favour of sitting down. "Why did you leave?" he asked seriously, eyes wide as he gazed up at her.

"Do you know what?" she answered, ruffling his hair and smiling, "It doesn't even matter anymore, because it doesn't seem all the important right now. I'm just happy Captain Sesshoumaru came and got me."

Shippo grinned. "Good, because Cap'n asked me to give you this." Scrambling off the bed, he scurried over to the table and picked up a brown package, bringing it back over to Kagome.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling it in her hands. _I can squeeze it and it conforms to my fingers, and it's really light,_ she thought, weighing it gently.

"Just open it," Shippo demanded excitedly, fairly bouncing in his seat.

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, ripping the covering paper away. When she'd gotten rid of the covering Kagome pulled out a simple, plain blue dress, and it was the most beautiful thing she'd every seen.

"Shippo," she breathed, standing and shaking the dress out, "where did you get this?"

"Cap'n bought it in the market two days ago," he told her solemnly. Kagome turned from admiring the way the dress would swirl about her legs in a way pants never could to stare at the fox kit in awe.

"He bought it…for me?" _That would mean he bought it on the day…the day I left the cabin to see Inuyasha. And then he got so mad…was he going to give this to me then?_ She fingered the dress and then slowly smiled. _No matter what happened before, he's giving it to me now. Like a fresh start. That is what I'll treat this as._

"Yep," Shippo confirmed, pulling her from her musings. "Can't have you running around the island in a bed sheet."

"The island?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah. I guess Cap'n didn't tell you, but we're going home!" Shippo grinned, obviously excited. "Cap'n has an island where we go to rest, and more of the crew lives there. I can't wait for you to see it Kagome!"

"How long will it take us to get there?" she wondered, the dress falling limp in her grasp and her gaze wandering over to the chair Sesshoumaru had occupied while she slept. _I wonder why Sesshoumaru suddenly wants to go there. Not that I mind, since I want to go wherever the _Western Moon_ goes, but…I thought we'd be sailing the sea more. Maybe…he just wants to go home?_

"About a week and a half," he answered after a few minutes calculations. Kagome was silent, lost in her thoughts, until she finally smiled and walked over to where Shippo was still sitting on the bed.

"Thank you for bringing the dress to me, Shippo." Draping said dress over the bed, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling when it immediately reddened. "You can leave the bed to me, I'll make it today," she offered, picking up the dress again to press it to her chest and twirl around the cabin.

"Okay," he agreed easily, leaping up off the bed. "I'll see you later, then, Kagome!"

Nodding an affirmative, Kagome waited until the kit had gone before flinging off her sheet with a flourish and donning the dress.

Kagome hadn't realized just how much she missed wearing a dress until it was on, the long skirts falling perfectly around her legs. She had enjoyed wearing pants, but they had occasionally ridden up into her crotch and sat uncomfortably there, forcing her to always shift it away. To be back in a dress just felt right. She would have to thank Sesshoumaru when she saw him next.

With quick work Kagome made the bed like she had promised, and then simply sat on it, admiring the view of the ocean from her window. Kagome couldn't see any land behind them, and she figured that they must have set sail some time during the night.

Kagome freely admitted she was very curious about the island, and giggled to herself when she found that she was looking intently on the horizon, as if willing the land mass to appear. From the way Shippo so easily called it 'home', they must have been travelling to and from the island for a long time – maybe longer even than she had been alive, considering Shippo had admitted to her he was half a century old!

_I wonder how old Sesshoumaru is…_ Blinking, Kagome sat up straight and shook her head, willing thoughts of the captain away. After her horrible phrasing last night, Kagome knew the captain held no interest in her, so it would be prudent to simply put all thought of him from her mind.

He was showing her a side that she had never thought to see in a demon, much less a pirate: by asking her if she wanted to stay in his cabin the night before, he was showing consideration for her feelings; by rescuing her numerous times from situations that could lead to her injury, he looked out for her well-being; and through her new dress, he indulged her, all while managing to keep face among his crew. These weren't the actions of a captain to a prisoner, though, and Kagome wondered where she stood in the captain's graces.

If he really wasn't interested in her, then Kagome didn't understand why he had come to get her, and hoped she would suck up the courage to ask him, because it weighed heavily on her feelings for the stoic man.

What was she to him? By all accounts, he should have gotten rid of her when it was revealed that she was not Kikyou. Kikyou was the woman Inuyasha wanted – other than being related to her, Kagome had no connection to anyone on the ship, and yet Sesshoumaru had simply holed her up in his cabin, rather than tossing her overboard. And when he could have simply forgotten about her, he came and got her from jail, returning her to her place on his ship.

And what was her place? Though Kagome had decided she wanted to remain on the ship with him, she had no idea what her role was. Was she a member of the crew now, or was she something else all together? Did she matter to Sesshoumaru, or did he feel responsibility for her because his brother was the reason for her presence on the ship? Was she a duty to him, or was it something more?

Sesshoumaru was turning out to be a puzzle of a man. Just when she thought she understood him, he did something that threw her for a loop – often, she thought with a blush of shame, in the wrong direction. He had done everything with the intention of making the crew believe she was being punished, and unfortunately, that was all Kagome had seen as well, because it was what she had _wanted_ to see. She hadn't wanted to be on the ship in the first place, and hadn't liked her attraction to him, and so had taken everything he had done as an offence to her.

Some of it still hadn't been necessary, though, she thought with a huff, remembering how he had made her crawl for her dinner, and taken her clothing away. Unbidden, her lips twitched up into a smile, and she couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it all. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru seemed to have gotten to the root of their problem on his own; Kagome wouldn't follow his orders, but would be willing to listen to his requests.

Now all he had to do was show her, in some way, just what her place was to be.

Knocking at the door had her turning her head, and with a shout of joy Kagome leapt up and into Inuyasha's arms, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Chuckling, Inuyasha spun her slightly as he closed the door behind him and Miroku. "Good to see you too, Kagome."

"I'm sorry," she smiled, letting go, "it's just that I'm so happy to see you up! And Mr. Miroku, I'm so happy to see you too," she added with a giggle when the Boatswain pouted.

"Said I'd be better in no time," the inu-hanyou gloated.

"And I said I'd bring him to visit you when he was," Miroku butted in.

"So you both did," Kagome confirmed. Looking around the room, she frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I don't have enough chairs to offer you both seats."

"S'all right," Inuyasha said quickly, knowing what Miroku would suggest to 'accommodate' them, "you take the chair, and we'll stand."

"Okay," Kagome easily accepted, smoothing her dress over her bottom as she sat down.

"That is a lovely dress, Miss Kagome," Miroku commented off-hand, glancing up at the ceiling slyly.

"Oh, it is!" she agreed, smiling. "Captain Sesshoumaru bought it for me in town," she explained, unable to stop herself from blushing slightly, missing Miroku's smug expression and Inuyasha's dumfounded one.

"Sesshoumaru…my _brother_ Sesshoumaru…bought you something," Inuyasha repeated slowly, unsure that he had heard correctly.

Kagome blushed more and wordlessly nodded. There's was no reason to explain further, because there was no hidden motive behind the captain's actions, she thought ruefully. He had simply bought her a dress.

"Well, at least you'll have something better to wear on the island than my clothes, now."

"Shippo mentioned that too," Kagome told them eagerly. "What is it like there?"

"The island boasts a beautiful forest, a large villa for the Captain, and a village for the crew!" Miroku expounded cheerfully. "Not to mention there are many beautiful women!"

_Many beautiful women? _Kagome thought somewhat grouchily. _Could there be another reason why Sesshoumaru wants to go back all of a sudden, and why he is so hesitant to share his room with me? Not that it matters!_ She quickly tried to assure herself. Her feelings were extremely conflicted, and she felt worse for not completely understanding them.

"Does Sesshoumaru have…you know…someone waiting for him?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha's eyes sharpened on her, staring intently for a minute before he answered. "No, he doesn't. Sesshoumaru hasn't shown any interest in the village women. Most of them are the wives of the crew, anyway."

"Oh," Kagome breathed, unsure why she was relieved, but pleased nonetheless. "Shippo mentioned that some of the crew lives there."

"Yeah, we take turns," Inuyasha explained. "Sesshoumaru has a large crew, though some of it is inherited from our dad. We can't all sail at the same time, so some of the crew stays on the island to protect it, and whenever we come back the men switch, so everyone has the chance to relax a bit."

"So you two will stay behind when we leave again?" Kagome asked, hoping she understood.

"We?" Miroku repeated. "Miss Kagome, you will be remaining on the island, though yes, we will stay behind as well."

"What?" Kagome was outraged. Didn't she get a choice? What if she didn't want to stay behind? She had finally realized that she wanted to be with them all on the ship, and now she was going to be left on an island?

"Miss Kagome, it is for your protection—"

"Everything is for my protection!" she retorted, angry for some reason. "Maybe instead of trying to protect me, it would be wiser to teach me how to take care of myself."

Miroku looked away, unsure what he should say, but Inuyasha's gaze was thoughtful. Finally, the hanyou nodded. "Okay, Kagome. On the island, I'll teach you a little self-defence."

Kagome smiled disarmingly. "Truly?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "There's even someone on the island that could help out," Inuyasha put in slyly, casting a sidelong glance to the silent Miroku.

"Who?" Kagome asked, also noticing Miroku's sudden uneasiness.

"There's a girl we're holding there named Sango," Inuyasha began, stopping when he saw Kagome's cheeks puff up in outrage.

"A girl that you're holding…against her _will_?" she pried.

"Hey, it ain't like it sounds!" Inuyasha protested. "We take good care of her and her sister!"

"Why do you even have her?" she wanted to know.

"She and her sister are wards of the surgeon on board," Miroku explained, feeling better that Kagome was laying in on Inuyasha. "In return for her services, we protect her wards until she is no longer needed."

"That seems pretty underhanded," Kagome muttered, though slightly consoled.

Inuyasha sneered, gesturing to himself with one swoop of his hand. "Pirate."

"Well, get out of here, you pirate," Kagome demanded, the smile on her lips lightening the order as she shooed them out. "I tire of your presence."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha said, smirking as he left, Miroku following behind.

Kagome was still smiling as she closed the door, leaning up against it. Looking around the cabin, she slowly deflated and walked over to the bed to make it, knowing it would be another long, lonely day in the cabin, but looking forward to the evening. Shippo would surely be joining her for dinner, a thought that should have cheered her up, but didn't, because Shippo's presence would mean the Sesshoumaru wouldn't join her, something Kagome found she desperately wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

**3rd Quarter Voting is currently happening over on Dokuga, and if you didn't notice, Jewel of the Seven Seas was nominated for Best Action/Adventure and Best Portrayal: Kagome, so get your little fannies over there and vote! XD**

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kagome sat alone in the cabin, flipping idly through Sesshoumaru's maps in hopes of being able to tell where they were, when Sesshoumaru entered the cabin. She was already smiling as she stood to greet him, freezing as men began following him in with two trays of dinner and extra chairs.<p>

"More chairs. How did you know…?" she asked, a pleasant warmth spreading through her.

Sesshoumaru snorted, ignoring his crew as they put the food on the table and the chairs around it before leaving. "This Sesshoumaru can hear everything that occurs on his ship."

Kagome blinked, his words sticking in her mind, and unbidden, she remembered every conversation she had had on the ship and grimaced slightly. "Everything…?"

"Indeed," he replied, hiding a smirk.

_Oh boy,_ Kagome thought, holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her mirth. _No wonder Sesshoumaru is so quiet. With other demons on board, they may hear him as well as he can hear them. And I have a feeling they aren't too complimentary of their dear captain._

"Well, thank you," she said gratefully, gesturing to the chairs. Plucking at her skirts, Kagome suddenly remembered something else she had wanted to thank the demon captain for.

"Captain, I—"

"Sesshoumaru," he interrupted, frowning as he pulled out her seat. He ignored her quiet thanks and took his own seat, wondering why he had said that. He hadn't meant to say that, but last night he hadn't liked her sudden use of his station rather than his name. She was not a member of his crew, to have to always speak up to him, and previously, she had only used his name. To suddenly hear her addressing him as captain made him feel strangely…uncomfortable.

"Sesshoumaru," she repeated dutifully, a twinkle in her eye. Said man looked away, disgusted with himself for enjoying her company and her smile.

"I wanted to thank you for the dress," she continued, folding her hands over her lap. "It wasn't necessary, but is entirely appreciated."

The captain glanced back her way, a little surprised. He hadn't expected her gratitude, especially since he was the reason for her newfound need for the dress in the first place.

"You're welcome," he rumbled, and studiously ignored the pleasant warmth spreading through him.

They ate in silence, Kagome sneaking quick glances up at the other and Sesshoumaru stoically avoiding looking at her in return. _It's nice eating with Sesshoumaru, though he seems a little nervous._ _I wonder how long it has been since he's shared a meal with someone._ _Did he maybe eat with Shippo, before Inuyasha brought me here?_

She paused in lifting her fork to her mouth. _Before Inuyasha brought me here…I shared my meals with father and Kikyou._ Sad, she gently put her fork back down and pushed her plate away, no longer hungry.

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would probably be happy to hear that my father is dead_, she thought morosely, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Lost in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice Sesshoumaru's sudden appraisal once he caught the scent of her sadness. _But he is my father and…oh father,_ she wept, putting her face in her hands. _You weren't there all the time, but I loved you all the same. And Kikyou…Kikyou, have I lost you too?_

The man in Tsuyu had said that Kikyou had gone missing the same night she did. _Were you kidnapped as well? But who would want to kidnap you? Was it to hold you for ransom, or did you run away, hoping to catch up with Inuyasha?_

But Inuyasha was going to be returning to the island, a place that Kikyou wouldn't be able to follow him to because she didn't know about it. Maybe…maybe she could ask Sesshoumaru to look for her. _Not to go out of his way and do it!_ she hastily thought, _but just…if he happens to see her, or hears a rumour…_

Kagome actually wondered about the fact that Inuyasha didn't seem bothered that Kikyou wasn't with them. Even though he would think she is still at home, shouldn't he want to go and get her?

_And should I tell Sesshoumaru? He's the only person who has the capabilities of helping me find my cousin right now, but…is that really fair to him? He isn't obligated to do anything for me, and yet…Kikyou would be his sister-in-law. Surely he would do something…_

The scent of her gloom wafted to Sesshoumaru and with a barely noticeable sigh he stopped eating as well. _What is the proper etiquette for something like this?_ He wondered, finally looking at his companion. _Were it anyone else it could be ignored, but…sadness doesn't suit Kagome,_ he admitted to himself, frustrated with his own feelings. _Should I ask her what is wrong?_ Sesshoumaru immediately grimaced. Never had he asked after someone's feelings, but he found that more and more he was doing things decidedly uncharacteristic when it came to the woman across from him.

Luckily Kagome removed the necessity for Sesshoumaru to ask after her. The best hope she had of finding Kikyou would be to tell Sesshoumaru the truth, and pray he would be willing to listen. Taking a deep breath, she reined in her emotions and tentatively said, "Sesshoumaru…yesterday in town, someone told me something I never thought to hear."

The demon captain didn't understand the relief he felt, learning that her displeasure didn't have to do with him, but he felt as his shoulders relaxed and his heart resumed a normal pace all the same.

Taking Sesshoumaru's rapt stare to mean he was listening, she blurted out, "They told me that on the night Inuyasha took me, my cousin Kikyou also went missing. I'm worried that something awful might have happened to her!"

The silence was deafening as the two stared at each other. Kagome didn't know what she had been expecting from Sesshoumaru – for all her time spent in his presence, she had learned that he was a man of few words and fewer expressions. But he had been speaking more to her every time they met, and she had hoped he would have something to say about this – reassuring or not.

But she hadn't expected the completely bland look she was currently receiving. _It's almost as if…_

"Did you know about this?" she asked somewhat huskily, emotions rising close to the surface.

Sesshoumaru hesitated, but that was all the confirmation Kagome needed. Standing up quickly, she breathed deeply, inhaling sharply through her nose. "Ooooh," she hissed out, more willing to give in to her rising temper than the depression that so wanted to swallow her, "how could you not tell me? Inuyasha is engaged to Kikyou, making her as close to family as she can get to you right now, and you didn't think to tell me?"

The demon captain scowled and stood up as well, towering over her. "This Sesshoumaru only learned of what else occurred that night yesterday, as you did," he gritted out, insulted.

"Then why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she demanded.

"This Sesshoumaru does not answer to you." His eyes flared in response to the anger in her eyes and stance, his instincts pushing him to assert his dominance.

"You don't answer to me?" she half-shrieked. "You know, that brings up something else I've been wondering about. Just what am I to you, Sesshoumaru? I was kidnapped by mistake by Inuyasha, not you! By all accounts, you should have gotten rid of me immediately – another pirate would have! But you didn't, and you even came and took me from jail back to the ship, when you could have solved your problem by leaving me there! What does that make me to you, if not someone of importance? As such, I demand you answer me!"

"It was hardly the finest time to speak of such matters," he reluctantly replied through gritted teeth, stalking around the table. A long buried part of him was darkly pleased when she back up in turn, and he swiftly caged her against the wall, halting her movement. The girl panted harshly, and Sesshoumaru's gaze was drawn unerringly towards her lips.

Kagome frowned, but forced herself to be quiet and collect her thoughts before rashly making anymore accusations. _Last night Sesshoumaru brought me back to the ship. I was tired_, she admitted unwillingly, _but mostly I was…happy. I was so happy that Sesshoumaru had come and gotten me._

Peeking up at his still raging form, Kagome wondered about the things he had done for her. Kagome was positive she understood the reasoning behind the material things he had done for her, but could there be reasons behind his often unspoken actions? _Hardly the finest time…because I was so happy? _

"All right, last night may not have been the best time to talk about it," she conceded, anxiously watching his slightly heaving chest and flared nostrils. "Tell me now, then. How do you know, and how much do you know?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled away from her, away from temptation, walking back to the table. There was no way he could reveal the true reason behind Kikyou's capture, for then he may also have to reveal the reason behind her own continued presence on his ship, something Sesshoumaru was still struggling with. On the surface, Kagome's presence was solely to fulfill his father's oath to not only protect the secret of Midoriko, but her daughters as well. Beneath that, however, Sesshoumaru was uncertain of the true reasons for his actions. There were many things he had done that were not required to keep the Inu no Taishou's promise, and yet he had done them. Until he knew why, the demon captain found he was unwilling to vocalize his reasons for bringing Kagome back onto the _Western Moon_.

"There is someone that brings this Sesshoumaru information," he finally began slowly. "He returned yesterday with news of Kikyou going missing." He would have to tread carefully, and so chose to use Kagome's exact words in that instance. Technically, he still spoke the truth, and was not lying to her. That was a small comfort, though, as he watched Kagome's eyebrows crease with worry at his apparent lack of knowledge concerning Kikyou's current location.

"Does Inuyasha know?" Kagome sensed as the dog demon pulled away from her, and just knew he was hiding something from her. What it was, and how important it was to her, Kagome couldn't tell, and decided to let it drop, for now. He was speaking to her, and if that was the best she could get, she would take it.

"He does not," Sesshoumaru said firmly, "and it must stay that way."

"Why?" she dared to ask, fully expecting him to refuse to answer.

He sniffed decisively and moved to sit on his bed, Kagome unconsciously following and sitting beside him. "Inuyasha, though usually successful in anything he puts his mind to, has been known to make mistakes that often get many people in trouble. I cannot take such a risk."

His answers only brought more questions to Kagome's mind, and they practically burned her tongue as they clamoured to be spoken. Why was it a risk for Inuyasha to try to get Kikyou? If she's only gone missing, then there should be no harm in getting her, unless she is with someone who could potentially learn more than Sesshoumaru wanted them to, and then reveal it to the authorities.

Kagome sensed she was on walking on dangerous ground, though. Sesshoumaru may be playing nice right now, but something warned her that it would be wiser not to push him too far. He clearly didn't like that he was answering her questions, so it would be better to take a few steps back herself. If Kikyou were in true danger, and Sesshoumaru knew about it, surely he would do something.

Wouldn't he?

"Are _you_ doing anything to try to find her?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Sesshoumaru hesitated again, the words _'there is no need to do anything to try and find her, because this one already knows where she is'_ hovering on the tip of his tongue. He knew Naraku had Kikyou, and while he didn't know, physically, where they were, it would be an easy matter to locate them.

It didn't make sense, however, for Sesshoumaru to rush to Kikyou's side right this minute, as Inuyasha would try to do. To go alone would leave Kagome vulnerable on his ship. He could order the crew to protect her with their lives, but had no reasonable explanation as to why they should do so, aside from the truth, and he couldn't leave Kagome in their hands if they knew she may possibly know the location of the powerful Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo would surely defend her, but they were outnumbered by the many other members of his crew that would have no qualms about killing their quartermaster and boatswain in the hopes of capturing the treasured bauble.

To take her with him as he sought out the spider demon was also not a viable solution. The risk to her life while he saved her cousin was too high. While he had no doubt of his ability to protect her and conduct a rescue at the same time, Kagome was proving herself to be unpredictable, which was not a good trait to have in a companion during battle.

Sesshoumaru also felt no real rush to go to Kikyou's side. By his calculations, Naraku would have had Kikyou is his grasp for as long as Sesshoumaru had had Kagome, which was six days. If Kikyou truly knew the location of the jewel, and had told Naraku, then surely he would be able to sense the sudden surfacing of its power. Since he hadn't, this could only mean Kikyou hadn't said anything, or truly didn't know, which made Kagome his top priority.

That left Sesshoumaru with no other choice. He would take Kagome to the more assured safety of the villa on his island, which could be readily defended by Inuyasha and the most trustworthy of his crew in his absence, and can also be more readily explained. Sesshoumaru wasn't usually on his island long – just enough time to switch crews and determine a direction of travel. For him to stay too long would seem stranger than leaving Kagome behind.

"Once we have reached the island and this one is assured of your safety, I will seek out your cousin," he told her, concluding his own thoughts. His decision was made, and he would not turn from it.

"My safety? What is there to protect me from?" Inuyasha and Miroku has often spoken of her safety on the ship, but coming from Sesshoumaru, there was a harder, deadlier undertone to the word that made Kagome finally feel a real twinge of fear at being in the presence of pirates.

"There are many dangers in this world, girl." Silently cursing at his unintentional slip, Sesshoumaru vowed not to speak of it again. In her presence Sesshoumaru found he had to work doubly hard not to speak of things he didn't want others to know, and the fact that it was proving so difficult worried Sesshoumaru more than the threat of Naraku.

"If that's true, then I'm glad I'm with you," Kagome whispered. When Sesshoumaru looked at her with a funny expression on his face, she realized that she had spoken the words out loud, but felt no shame in them. She meant what she had said.

More than anyone else, Sesshoumaru's quiet strength made her feel safe. He commanded respect from his crew, and he took care of those people who needed it, seen in his protection of Kohaku, and the business he continued to bring to the people of Tsuyu, who also held him in high esteem, judging by the threat they had deemed her as when she spoke against him. He was honourable where many others were not, and while he did keep secrets from many people, Kagome saw that it was to not only protect them, but his entire crew. Shippo's unflagging worship of this demon, however, was the most telling thing for her. That a child trusted him so much told Kagome that beneath his gruff exterior lay a good man.

Yes, Kagome found she could definitely trust her life to him, and felt a resonating affirmation within her heart.

Sesshoumaru found that for once he didn't know what to say, and so spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "I will always protect you, Kagome." Even knowing that he spoken the truth, the inu hadn't expected to vocalize his family vow in such a personal way. The fact that he had instinctively said it thusly made him freeze in alarm, not noticing Kagome's own reaction.

Heat flooded her cheeks, and Kagome looked away shyly, her long lashes brushing her flushed skin even as she scooted closer to the seemingly frozen demon captain. Surely this could only mean…

Kagome almost fell back when Sesshoumaru abruptly stood, his hands tugging down his waist coat in a slightly jerky fashion. Without a word he left, and Kagome watched in dismay as he slammed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been five days since Kagome last saw Sesshoumaru, and she was beginning to think the demon was purposely avoiding her. Thanks to her continued confinement to his cabin – this time entirely by her choice – it really wasn't that difficult to do, either. He simply had not returned to his room since his left it, and if he had, Kagome was not aware of it.

The whole situation was making her increasingly frustrated. She had been so sure that she was interpreting his actions and words correctly; that somehow he felt the same tentative pulls of attraction that she did.

To a more confident woman, Sesshoumaru's continued avoidance of her would be a strong indication of his _fighting_ an attraction to her, but to Kagome, it confirmed her first thoughts – Sesshoumaru did not have feelings for her. And his persistence in staying away from her was because he had gotten angry by her forwardness.

One part of her was extremely miffed by Sesshoumaru's actions. He must know how she felt after that episode, so the least he could do was tell her straight to her face that he didn't feel the same way. At least then she wouldn't have this heavy weight in her chest, because as long as he didn't say anything, Kagome knew she would hold out hope that his feelings could change.

Another part of her was horribly embarrassed. Her actions had been absolutely brazen and Sesshoumaru's lack of response made her wonder if there was something wrong with her, but she immediately shoved it aside. There had been no shortage of suitors at home, so Kagome had no doubt in her physical beauty, but…maybe Sesshoumaru just didn't like _who_ she was – which brought her back to remembering his hatred for her father.

_Could that be enough to stop a man from liking a woman?_

Propping her face on her upraised arm, Kagome stared morosely out the back window of the cabin. Luckily she wasn't left to her own devices, because Shippo visited her constantly, always willing to tell her what was going on around the ship. Inuyasha and Miroku had even taken to visiting her every other day, and both insisted she stop calling them Misters, which she had.

Kagome sighed when she caught herself desperately looking for land, but like always over the last five days, there was nothing but water as far as the eye could see. Shippo had even told her just yesterday that they were only nearing the halfway point to Sesshoumaru's island, which meant at least another five more days at sea.

When she first learned that they would be travelling to the island, Kagome had been bitterly disappointed. After finally realizing she wanted to be aboard the _Western Moon_, she would be taken from it and promptly left behind when it set sail again? It just hadn't been fair, but over the last week, Kagome had realized that she hadn't gotten a full seafaring experience the first time she was aboard.

Safe in the waters close to land, the sea had not been nearly so rough as it now was, and with every roll of the ship, Kagome felt her stomach do somersaults inside her body. Though confident she wouldn't vomit, Kagome couldn't get her stomach to settle down, and felt nauseous for most of the day, her only reprieve when she slept at night. She had even stopped eating most of the food at her meals, fearful of feeling worse.

To feel this way on top of once again remaining in the cabin, Kagome was very eager to finally hit land. At least there the floor wouldn't move beneath her feet, and she would actually be able to go outside to enjoy the air and sights.

Staring out to sea again wistfully, she gathered up moko-moko and tucked it beneath her chin, curling her rebellious body around the comfort of the warm fur.

"Kagome!" a childish voice sang. "Kagome, I brought someone to meet you!"

Turning to face the doorway, Kagome smiled a greeting at Shippo and his companion, who she quickly realized must be Kohaku, the youngest member of Sesshoumaru's crew.

He stood perfectly straight, hoping to seem taller and stronger than he actually was, but Kagome didn't need convincing; his thin arms were corded with young muscles, and he stood firm beneath the buck and sway of the ship. His hair was tied back into a small ponytail, and he was dressed much like the rest of the crew – in ripped pants and a baggy shirt hastily tucked into his waistband.

"Kagome, this is Kohaku," Shippo introduced them, confirming her suspicions. "Kohaku, this is Kagome!"

Her smile widened at the exuberance at which Shippo used her name, and felt her heart warm pleasantly to know that he obviously thought highly of her. _If only his captain did as well_. Frowning, Kagome shook her head and willed the thought away. This was no time for her to brood, and that's exactly what she would do if she thought about Sesshoumaru any further.

"Hi, Kohaku," she greeted warmly, standing to shake his hand. Though his palm was a little damp, his grip was firm and Kagome felt the familiar ridges of callus lining his hand; the boy clearly worked hard to earn his place on this ship, and keep it. Kagome wondered if she would have been able to survive in the way that he had if she found herself without a place in the world, and freely admitted she probably couldn't.

_What is with the people of the _Western Moon_? They're all so…enduring. Even the youngest among them_, she thought, glancing towards Shippo. He may have been fifty-two years old, but his body was still young, and he managed to earn a place as well.

_I want to gain that sense of belonging too._

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked, watching the hand that still clasped that of Kohaku's.

"Hmm? Oh!" she gasped, dropping Kohaku's hand. The boy smiled ruefully and let his hand drop to his side. "I'm sorry, my mind was wandering."

"It's okay," he replied, and Kagome was a little shocked by how deep it was. It was pleasant, though, and she smiled in relief.

"I was just thinking that you must work very hard to keep your place on this ship, among demons and men," she explained, running her fingers gently through Shippo's hair, who grinned.

Kohaku shrugged, embarrassed at her attention. Sitting down at one of the many chairs now circling Sesshoumaru's table, he fidgeted as Kagome and Shippo quickly joined him.

"It's not too bad," Kohaku assured her, rubbing his freckled nose nervously. "I don't get much time to myself, but I've always liked working, and I don't take on more than I can handle."

"What did you do before you came here?" Kagome couldn't help asking. No one on board professed to know the boy's past, not even Shippo, who claimed to be his best friend.

Kohaku stiffened slightly and a pained look crossed his face. His fidgeting increased and Kagome immediately regretted asking anything.

"I'm sorry, Kohaku," she said hastily, reaching across the table to lightly touch his tense shoulders. "You don't have to tell me anything, I don't even know why I asked. I mean of course I know why I asked, I don't know why I didn't think about how you might feel if I asked, because everyone has their secrets, but really, you're still too young to have such a carefully guarded past –"

Kohaku suddenly smiled disarmingly, startling Kagome so much that she stopped in mid-babble. "You remind me of my sister," he confessed softly at her questioning look. "Whenever she felt like she had done something wrong, she talked a lot too. And she was always trying to make people feel comfortable, trying to alleviate their burdens for them." He hugged himself and looked away uncomfortably.

"What is your sister's name?" she asked carefully, not wanting to tread on his toes but seeing in Shippo's own eyes an understanding. Kohaku, for whatever reason, was finally speaking about his past.

He looked up blankly, as if not understanding the question. "My sister?" Kohaku looked away, his face scrunched up as if it was difficult to remember. "It's…Sango. Her name is Sango."

"Sango!" Kagome shouted, surprised. Kohaku jumped slightly in his seat, his alarm at her sudden outburst clear in his wide eyes.

"Do you…know my sister?"

"No, no, not at all," Kagome answered eagerly. "It's just that I've heard about her before! She's on the island!" Oh, she couldn't believe it! What were the chances that Kohaku would somehow find his way onto the ship of the man who had his sister held captive! …Captive! Oh dear…

Shippo immediately understood Kagome's uneasiness, having recognized the name as well. Miroku talked about the girl enough for most of the crew to remember who Sango was, and for her to be Kohaku's sister…it seemed impossible.

"Is she really?" Kohaku asked softly, not wanting to hope but unable to stop himself. It had been years since he had seen either of his sisters and now to have the chance to see one of them…

Kagome watched the rising emotions in the boy's brown eyes, and felt the sudden need to protect him. Even though he would be considered a man already, she couldn't help the desire to keep him from the only harm she could prevent – emotional. On one hand, Sango was Sesshoumaru's prisoner, albeit one well taken care of. Kohaku would undoubtedly feel anger towards his captain if he knew the status of his sister. And yet, to lie and say she had been mistaken, and pray that he didn't see her while they were on the island, would hurt him more for missing the chance to see her again.

"Yes, she is," Kagome answered, the sadness in the soft tilt of her lips lost on the boy.

"Sango," he breathed. His face cracked into a large grin, and he immediately stood. "I can't believe…Sango! To see her again…Rin must be with her. It would not make sense for Rin not to be with her. Rin…she must be eleven years old now. As old as I was when I…." Blinking, Kohaku immediately clammed up and scowled, glaring at the table.

"Kohaku?" Shippo questioned his friend, claws scratching the table lightly as he edged closer to their standing companion. "Do you mean, when you ran away from home?"

He nodded jerkily.

"Oh, Kohaku, you were so young," Kagome murmured. "Why did you…?" She stopped herself, unwilling to finish the question. Already she had inadvertently caused him to open up more than ever before, recalling memories that must be painful to think about after persistently pushing them away for so long.

She was probably hurting him more than helping with her curiosity.

Kohaku pressed his fists to his eyes, as if the pressure would keep him from seeing the past, but it rose annoyingly, infiltrating his mind like a rat on a ship.

Seeing Kohaku's pain, Kagome instinctively reached out and pulled him to her. At first the boy struggled, but finally he relented and came into her arms, allowing his head to rest on the soft cushion of her chest and his body to be enfolded in the quiet security of her arms.

Kagome lightly petted his hair, content to let him stew silently. Some unnameable emotion had pushed her to hold him, and she knew this was all she could do to help him. And she couldn't stop herself from helping; she had always been like that, willing and eager to help others that needed her.

Small hands touched hers, and Kagome looked up to see Shippo watching Kohaku quietly, his eyes thoughtful. Slowly his hands reached down to touch Kohaku's shoulders, and the boy shuddered roughly.

"I killed him," he confessed hoarsely. "He told me to stop and I killed him."

Kagome stiffened in shock, hoping she had misheard the boy. "Killed…?"

He nodded wordlessly, the top of his head bumping the girl's chin gently. "Papa…Papa and I were riding, and he told me not to jump the hedge, but I didn't listen, and he followed me, he called out to me, but I didn't stop, and then he fell, and he died. I killed him," he finished in a small voice.

Girl and demon stared at each other, frozen to the core. "Kohaku…Kohaku, that wasn't your fault," she said hesitantly.

He shook his head forcefully but didn't pull away, desperately needing this contact that he had long refused himself. "It's my fault he's dead. All my fault…"


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshoumaru stared at the door to his cabin, frustration making his blood boil.

He had studiously been avoiding his rooms for the past week, but obviously certain members of his crew did not feel the same driving emotions that pushed him away.

It seemed Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo had taken it upon themselves to keep Kagome company, and Sesshoumaru felt strangely…jealous.

No! No, he was not jealous of their time spent with the girl. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel jealous over a girl that he had only grudgingly accepted to protect.

No reason at all.

All the same, Sesshoumaru found himself forcefully marching over to his cabin an hour after seeing Shippo and Kohaku enter and not leave, determined to…fetch his maps.

Yes, he needed to fetch some maps for Myouga, who was currently off looking at…other maps.

Face composed and his inner frustration viciously subdued, Sesshoumaru opened the door to his cabin and stared blandly at the occupants, particularly at Kohaku clutched in Kagome's arms.

"Get out," he ordered calmly.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, scowling. "You can't just avoid me for five days and then come in here and tell Shippo and Kohaku to leave!"

"Get. Out," Sesshoumaru repeated, his eyebrows drawing down over his eyes.

Looking between the two adults, Shippo hopped onto Kohaku's shoulder, who had shifted away from Kagome as soon as Sesshoumaru issued his first order. "Guess we better go, 'Haku," he murmured.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Shippo assured him. Glancing towards his captain one last time, Kohaku nodded slowly and left, edging around him with straightened shoulders and closing the door with a soft click.

"How dare you," Kagome hissed, glaring from her seated position.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head back, a frown marring his beautiful face. "This Sesshoumaru—"

"Don't you _this Sesshoumaru_ me!" she demanded hotly, standing and marching up to the stiff captain. She fairly drilled her finger into his chest as she poked him in enunciation with her words. "You only ever speak that way when you are speaking down to someone, and I will not be treated as such!"

Sesshoumaru inhaled angrily through his nose, the scent of her, even in her ire, after five days without it driving his emotions mad. "_Everyone_ is beneath this—"

"Not me!" she interrupted again, shoving her face up into his. "I know I do not have a place on this ship, but I am certainly not below _you_! You can't just avoid me for five days and then barge in here and throw your weight around!"

"I was not avoiding you," he lied, bowing to her demands if only so that he could get a word in edgewise.

"Oh, really? Then what, pray tell, were you doing?" She crossed her arms, eyebrows raised expectantly.

Sesshoumaru's silence was her only answer, and Kagome snorted, turning away from him. "So what do you want now, Sesshoumaru? Why have you suddenly decided to come see me?" _After leaving me so abruptly, without explanation_, she thought, wiping angrily at a rogue tear.

The demon captain hesitated, questioning his motives as well. He hadn't really been thinking when he'd come in, past making anyone within leave and keeping the girl to himself. Now that he was alone with her, though, he wasn't sure what to do. Wasn't sure what he wanted.

No, that was a lie. Like the last time he had been in close proximity with her, Sesshoumaru knew what he wanted. It was reflected in Kagome's cerulean eyes. But he could never admit to it, or fall prey to the same vulnerability that his father had. If he grew too attached to Kagome, she would be used against him by his enemies, and this could not happen.

His continued silence annoyed Kagome, and she quickly spun around, uncaring of the tears tracking down her cheeks. "Damn you, Sesshoumaru! Whatever it is you are doing, stop it! After you brought me back to the ship, and you kept me company, shared meals and conversation with me, _confided_ in me, I thought…I guess it doesn't matter what I thought! But if that isn't what you wanted from me, then go away! Don't hurt me with your indecisiveness! Just leave me alone!"

"No," he interjected quickly, stepping close to her. When she stepped back he followed her, and soon Kagome found her back pressed against a familiar wall.

"No," he repeated softly. Unthinking, his hand came up and wiped her tears away. "Kagome…I am not sure what I want," he lied, eye lids fluttering slightly, "but I do not want to be away from you again."

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered haltingly. Her gaze rose to meet his golden one slowly, and while she was pleased by the new warmth she could see there, Kagome could tell that a part of him was still being held back. It seemed, however, that there was nothing she could do about it, for now at least. Whatever they felt for each other, Sesshoumaru would have to take the next step.

"Okay," she agreed. "Okay." Putting her hand on his, Kagome allowed the touch to linger for a second too long before she gripped it firmly and pulled his hand from her face. She then stepped around him and walked back to the table, sitting down with a sigh.

The dog demon watched Kagome contemplatively, eyes half-lidded. It would be easy to give her what she clearly wanted – he wasn't blind. But he determinedly held himself back. Not only would it not be right for him to take more from her – for all intents and purposes, she was his ward, his to protect – but he could all too easily see himself travelling in his father's wake; falling in love with a mortal woman, who could never share his lifetime, and yet willing to risk everything for a single moment more.

In the looming threat of Naraku and his objective to secure the Jewel of the Seven Seas, Sesshoumaru couldn't risk personal feelings for the girl. He had to remain impartial, at least until he killed Naraku – no matter how he may wish differently.

And yet…she looked so sad. Gliding his gaze over her form, Sesshoumaru could smell her gloom, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. Maybe…something else would do.

"Kagome," he rumbled.

"Just leave me alone right now," she begged, putting her face in her hands. "I don't really feel like talking."

"You wish for a place on my ship," he continued anyway. When the girl's shoulders stiffened and she turned to look at him, face twisted with confusion and hope, Sesshoumaru knew this would be enough…for now.

"For a member of the crew, a place is given," Sesshoumaru told her. "I cannot give you such."

Kagome's eyes darkened again in pain. "You jerk," she croaked. "Raising my hopes and then dashing them—"

"I cannot give you such…because you have already taken it," he interrupted, smirking in the face of her shock.

"I…what?"

"Have you not noticed?" Sesshoumaru stepped forward slowly, his hair floating around him. "Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo…and now Kohaku, all come to you. To talk to you."

"So my place…is with them? As a confidante?" Somehow that didn't sit well with her – like she was only there for them to unburden themselves on something. The thought made Kagome frown slightly.

"As a friend," he corrected.

Slowly Kagome's eyes lifted to his again. "A friend?"

"Hn."

"That's enough?" she questioned, somehow unable to believe it. Friendship came so easily, and naturally, to her, that Kagome hadn't even considered it to be a good enough reason for her place on board. It was just something that happened. And yet, to the others, could the idea of friendship be enough to secure her a permanent place among them?

"Need there be more?" Sesshoumaru asked in turn, pleased when she seemed to really be thinking about it.

"Sesshoumaru, are we…friends?" Kagome looked to him carefully. While Inuyasha had brought her on board, Sesshoumaru had been the reason to return. She wanted so much more, but if she could at least have his companionship…

"Do you believe we are?"

Kagome hesitated, and then answered with a firm, "Yes."

"Hn," he smirked. Giving Kagome one last glance, he walked passed her to the door. He had it open a few inches before Kagome realized he intended to leave and called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" The demon captain paused, and Kagome stopped speaking, unsure what she wanted to say. Finally, she settled for a simple, "Thank you."

"That is the second time you have thanked this one," he observed, frowning. "I have not done anything to be thankful for." He really didn't think he had. If anything, each time he had done something that Kagome had thanked him for, he was doing it to fix a mistake he had made that had hurt her.

Kagome frowned in turn, confused. "But you have. You've done so much for me, and I've done nothing in return."

"You need do nothing," Sesshoumaru replied. He didn't need Kagome to feel in his debt – especially when she didn't know the extent of what he was doing. It was his duty, anyway, but she could never know that. Not just because he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate the sentiment behind keeping his father's promise, but because he knew that wasn't the only reason for his continued actions – and he didn't want to tell her any of that yet, either.

Once Kagome was safe on his island, he would go after Naraku, and stop him from finding the Shikon Jewel. Then, Kagome would be safe, and he would have fulfilled his duty. If Kagome still showed an interest in him, he could pursue it at his own pace. If her feelings changed, however, they could both continue on with their lives, and there would be nothing keeping Sesshoumaru from returning to the way things were before his father got him tied into all this.

He couldn't fall any deeper than he already had.

When the girl pouted prettily, eyes sparking with a familiar fire, Sesshoumaru turned forcefully away.

"I'm going to find a way to repay you, Sesshoumaru," she insisted stubbornly.

His back to her, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he simply left.

* * *

><p>That night, Sesshoumaru returned to his cabin after he was sure Kagome would be asleep. Even though he'd promised himself that things wouldn't continue the way they were, Sesshoumaru found he couldn't stay away.<p>

Sitting on the side of his bed, Sesshoumaru let his fingers slide through her hair once, gently, under the cover of darkness. In the dark, while Kagome slept, he could let his true feelings guide his actions, if only a little bit.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed, snuggling her face deep into his pelt, which she had wrapped around her.

He immediately pulled his hand back, fearful of waking her. After what he had said to her, he couldn't be caught like this. Kagome would only be confused and hurt.

Standing up, he watched as Kagome shifted again, this time towards the spot where he had just been sitting, her hand grasping at the residual heat left behind by his body. As quietly as possible, he brought one of the chairs over to the bedside and sat down again, his eyes on her delicate fingers grasping the sheets.

It wouldn't hurt to stay with her through the night. After all, no one else would know but him.


	18. Chapter 18

For the rest of the voyage, Sesshoumaru made sure to visit Kagome every day. And though she didn't know it, he continued to return to her at night, always leaving before she awoke in the morning.

To Kagome, Sesshoumaru's new attitude was credited to his acceptance of their friendship. For the rest of the crew, however, their captain's odd behaviour brought different tidings. It didn't seem like he had changed, but they could tell something was different. And being conscious of the change, but unable to identify it, was making the crew nervous.

To those closest to him, the changes were obvious; he _acted_ differently. Sesshoumaru himself might not have been aware of it, though, so small were his actions.

It started with a nod. Easily overlooked, but for Miroku, who was on the receiving end of that nod in greeting, it was nearly heart attack inducing. After that, even Inuyasha and Shippo began to notice (because Miroku ran to tell them immediately).

Shippo noticed next. Because he visited Kagome everyday, and occasionally slept with her, he was the one who became aware of Sesshoumaru's late night visits. When he woke up the first night after the incident with Miroku, he noticed Sesshoumaru sitting by the bed, watching over them. Tactically, neither demon said anything, silently agreeing to pretend Shippo had not awakened and seen him.

After that night, Shippo stopped sleeping with Kagome, in respect for the unvoiced feelings his could sense in his captain.

Sesshoumaru didn't question his sudden absence.

Inuyasha was then the one who noticed Sesshoumaru's new habit of visiting Kagome every day. While Miroku and Shippo had their own duties, as the quartermaster, it was his duty to take on the captain's responsibilities when he wasn't on deck. Like clock-work, just after Shippo would leave with his and Kagome's lunch trays, Inuyasha would feel a mild pulse of energy from his brother as he entered the cabin.

At first, Inuyasha wasn't sure what it could mean, but after the third such time of feeling the pulse and observing Sesshoumaru's actions, he came to understand that it was meant to draw his attention to the deck until the full demon returned.

And under the cover of night, assured of their safety because of Sesshoumaru's instance to watch over Kagome until morning, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo gathered together to speculate the reason behind their captain's change of heart.

While they had a few ideas – some of them wild and outlandish, others reasonably possible – they all agreed that the only way to truly judge his actions would be to see what he would do when they finally reached the island, and the excuse of having to share a cabin could no longer be used.

After one of their longer talks, however, Inuyasha began to watch his brother much more closely, because more than anyone else, he knew his brother, and what his instincts were pushing him to do.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful," Kagome breathed, standing out on the deck for the first time in twelve days. The ship had turned into the small bay that housed the island a few hours before, and Sesshoumaru had told her that she could come on deck, if she wanted.<p>

Of course, the inu youkai in question was standing protectively behind her, his arms caging her in against the railing.

Truthfully, it made Kagome a bit nervous. Not because of any threat towards her by the crew – after what had happened before she escaped the ship, she had a feeling none of the crew would approach her again – but because Sesshoumaru was standing so close.

_I could lean back, and his chest would be against me,_ she thought dreamily, body flushing. She didn't notice when Sesshoumaru's body stiffened behind her or how he leaned down slightly to touch his nose to her neck, so lost in day dreams was she.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru!"

Biting back a snarl, the demon captain reluctantly pulled away from his oblivious charge, turning to glare at his brother. Inuyasha scowled in return, gesturing for the other male to join him.

Raking his glare over the surrounding crew, threat obvious, Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, the sound of his boots smacking the wooden planks resonating loudly.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Three things," the half-breed answered. "Two are personal, one is professional."

Sesshoumaru sighed, relaxing slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. Begin with the most important."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Inuyasha snapped, lowering his voice when some of the crew looked their way. "You've gotten awful close to Kagome lately. Wanna tell me something, Sesshou?"

The dog demon's eyes hardened immediately. "No."

Inuyasha frowned, eyebrows lowering. "I'm not blind, Sesshoumaru. When I first brought her on board, you didn't tolerate her presence at all. Then when she escaped, _you_ were the one who brought her back, and it seemed like you had realized something, because you took meals with her. Then you started ignoring her again, except you wouldn't even go to your cabin to torture her with your little mind games. And now you act like she's your mate or something, being all protective and following her around like a lost—"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," the inu growled, eyes flashing briefly.

"I won't," his brother replied, curling his lip to bare his fangs. "Kagome isn't just my friend, she'll be my cousin once I mate Kikyou. If you are planning to doubly make her my family, I want to know."

"There is nothing there," Sesshoumaru insisted coldly.

Inuyasha shook his head once, his eyes catching Kagome's, who was now watching them intently. "You may feel that way, but Kagome obviously doesn't. Just don't start ignoring her again when we're at the villa, just because you're not limited by the number of hiding places like on the ship."

"I wasn't hiding from her," the captain denied hotly.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly, and reminded Sesshoumaru so much of their father than he relented, nodding once.

"Very well, Inuyasha. What else did you want of this one?"

"Once everyone is settled, I wanna go get Kikyou," he muttered, looking uncertainly at his brother.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together in a tight, thin line. One quick exhale through his nose, and he had Inuyasha convinced that he was vexed, but had reluctantly come to a decision. "This one will retrieve your mate."

_It is as good a reason as any to leave_, he thought calculatingly. _I will leave to track down Naraku, anyway. It is a simple matter to bring Kagome's cousin back to the island after I have dealt with him._ One thought was confirmed for him, at least. The half-breed hadn't forgotten about Kikyou, but had waited for the right moment to bring her up.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're being awful accommodating for a guy that ordered me to never see her again."

Sesshoumaru's vexed scowl wasn't feigned this time. "I never stay on the island longer than it takes for the second crew to pack their things and the first to settle in before leaving again—" he ignored the half-breed's quiet 'and the time it takes to give your mom those cheesy books' "—so if I were to allow you to leave without me, the crew would wonder why. I will seek out your bitch and bring her here before continuing on."

"She ain't a bitch, and I don't see why you couldn't stay an extra month while I went on my own," Inuyasha insisted petulantly.

"I do not wish to tarry long, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru answered honestly. It was the scent of this truth that made Inuyasha nod reluctantly, though he was very curious towards his brother's determination to leave again quickly. Usually he griped about going, but his mom always managed to convince him to stay a bit – something told Inuyasha that wouldn't work this time.

"And the last item of business?" Sesshoumaru asked, barely resisting the urge to go back to Kagome's side and end this conversation.

Inuyasha grinned, noticing the direction of his captain's thoughts. "Just wanted to know if I should open the barrier. You put it off for most of the morning so Kagome could get a nice look of the island, but I figure the crew it getting restless by now."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his actions had been read so well, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, you may open the barrier. Once the ship is ashore, I will take Kagome to the villa, so you must oversee the unloading of the ship."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

* * *

><p>Kagome fidgeted as Sesshoumaru rejoined her at the railing, this time beside her. She desperately wanted to ask what Inuyasha and he had spoken about (they had looked really suspicious, standing close and whispering!), but she couldn't help feeling it wasn't her place. As Sesshoumaru's…friend, she shouldn't feel the need to know what they were saying, since it was obviously meant to be private.<p>

"Inuyasha will be opening the barrier now." Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice.

She turned her head to look up at him, wondering why he had suddenly spoken, and saw his lips twitched into a small amused smile. "You looked curious," he replied in answer to her questioning gaze.

Kagome blushed, embarrassed at being caught wondering, but smiled anyway. "What do you mean, he's going to open the barrier?"

"Look towards the bay. Do you see anything?" Sesshoumaru asked instead.

Morgan's daughter frowned, wondering where the dog demon was going with this, but she looked nonetheless. "I see a beach, and a forest."

The demon nodded. "Because that is what I wish you to see. Surrounding the island is a barrier that is controlled by a demon named Shiori. She has a unique power to create enormous barriers that can not only disguise what is being protected, but can keep people from entering, as well."

"And so Inuyasha has to open the barrier so we can land," Kagome breathed, understanding. "But how is he going to do that? And why aren't you the one opening the barrier? Shouldn't you do that, as captain?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Inuyasha can open the barrier because he defeated Shiori's grandfather in battle. Thus I do not have the power to open Shiori's barrier. He will open it by using his sword, Tetsusaiga."

"He's going to open it using a sword," she repeated disbelievingly, turning around to stare at the man in question. Inuyasha did indeed have his hand on the hilt of a sword she had never seen before as he walked back up from below deck, his grin excited and eager.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out his sword, and before her awed eyes, it grew in a flare of wind until the blade was as large as the hanyou was tall, and half as wide.

"Oh my god," she breathed. Sesshoumaru smirked from behind her, pride for his brother and family swelling within him.

"When the blade turns red, it can slice through any barrier," he whispered into her ear, watching together as Tetsusaiga pulsed once before turning the colour of blood.

"Here goes!" Inuyasha shouted, raising his arms high. Wind began streaming off the blade, tossing his hair about and forcing Kagome to squint her eyes. With a feral roar, the quartermaster brought his sword down, a slash of red energy shooting out towards the island.

The energy rippled across the invisible barrier and slowly dissolved, the many houses of the village and Sesshoumaru's villa appearing from nowhere on the now populated beach.

"I can't believe it!" Kagome yelled excitedly, close to bouncing on the spot. "That was so amazing!"

"Heh," Inuyasha snorted, hearing her exclamation and turning around, his sword resting against his shoulder. "You wanna see real power, you gotta see Sesshoumaru in battle. Pray that isn't necessary, though."

Sesshoumaru placed a hand on the small of Kagome's back, hoping to distract her from thoughts of battle. It was one thing to witness a demonstration of his or Inuyasha's power; it was another to see it used to destroy an enemy. The thought reminded Sesshoumaru that he needed to begin making plans to seek out Naraku, and that was an occasion that Kagome would definitely never get to see the use of his power.

"Kagome, let us go ashore, so that I may take you to the villa," he interrupted, cutting a glance to his brother. "Inuyasha, you know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," he waved, turning away from the full demon and human.

"I can't wait to explore!" Kagome confessed breathlessly as Sesshoumaru handed her over the side of the ship into the waiting boat.

"There is much to see," he agreed, sitting down beside her. Shouts began echoing from the island, and the two looked up to the beach, where it seemed the whole village was waiting for them.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Welcome to the island, Kagome."


	19. Chapter 19

"Kagome, I'd like to take you straight to the villa," Sesshoumaru stated as he lifted her from the boat to prevent her skirts getting wet. Walking slowly, he carried her the few steps to shore and lightly placed her on the sandy ground.

"Oh," she murmured, her arms slowly falling from around his shoulders. "I was rather hoping to explore a little bit of the island first, before holing myself away again."

The demon wisely kept his lips from twitching into a smirk in the face of her serious error. "There will be plenty of time to explore, as you will not be restricted to the villa, Kagome," he corrected, pleased he could do this for her when she smiled up at him gratefully. "The men are not a risk to you, in the presence of their wives."

The truth of his words became apparent when one crew member was tackled into the surf by his exuberant wife, and Kagome felt her heart stir to see their honest excitement to see each other.

"Then why do we have to go to the villa so soon?"

"There is someone I want to introduce you to," he half-lied, eyes flicking away. Kagome frowned suspiciously but said nothing.

_Before Kagome can wander freely, I must speak with Kouga. That wolf is worse than Miroku when he fixates on something, and last I heard, he and Ayame were fighting again. _Sesshoumaru cut a glance towards Kagome as they walked up to the villa, frowning.

Hips gently swaying, Kagome walked slightly ahead of him, her long dark hair falling down to her waist. Even in the raggedy blue dress that Sesshoumaru had bought her, she was beautiful. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that the wolf would fall for her, and he would not let that happen.

Without making a claim of his own, Sesshoumaru knew he really had no right to stop other men from trying to gain Kagome's favour, but…he couldn't let that happen. At least not until everything was settled, and he could determine if they were suited to each other.

"So who do you want to introduce me to?" Kagome asked, curious because Sesshoumaru had been so insistent on it. The only time he was insistent on anything was when he really didn't want her to do something. _Why doesn't he want me to go into the village _now_? Is there something there that he doesn't want me to see? Or _someone_? Ooooooh,_ she scowled, fuming silently. _If it's someone, maybe it _is_ a mysterious woman…_

She looked back to Sesshoumaru speculatively, raking her gaze up and down. He certainly looked like he was hiding something. He probably didn't know it, but Kagome had noticed that whenever he lied, his eyes flickered slightly and he almost always looked away from her.

_But no, Inuyasha said there wasn't a significant woman in his life, and if anyone would know, it's Inuyasha. _Turning back around, Kagome clenched her fist determinedly. _It'll just have to stay that way, at least until I can convince him to give me a chance. He's attracted to me, at least. That's a good place to start._

She suddenly became aware that Sesshoumaru was talking to her, and blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said, I will introduce you to my mother," he repeated. Sesshoumaru could smell her agitation, and wondered if she was really so upset to not visit the village immediately. Perhaps he would have to forgo the introductions and speak to Kouga sooner, so that Kagome could explore a bit…

"Really?" Kagome gasped. Introducing her to his mother! Surely that could only mean…! "I'd love to meet your mother!"

The scent of Kagome's happiness made him smile, amused by her quick changes in emotions. "Very well, then let us hurry. Mother will be waiting for her books."

"Books? You can't mean…the books in your chest," she giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "They were your mother's?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Of course. Who else would they be for?"

"Oh, no one," she assured him, spinning away to continue up the steps to the villa and giggling all the way.

* * *

><p>"Sesshoumaru," a cultured feminine voice called out as they entered the main hall. "It is good to see you back home."<p>

"Mother," he returned, bowing slightly. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Kagome peeked out nervously from behind Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe how anxious she felt, but Kagome desperately wanted his mother's approval.

_But I certainly won't get it hiding behind her son!_ Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped out to face the demoness and dipped into a deep curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Ah, a human!" she cried out in mock-surprise, having already been able to tell by scent the instant they walked in.

"Mother, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Satomi, my mother," Sesshoumaru introduced. "Now if you will excuse me—"

Satomi frowned, vexed. "Sesshoumaru! Surely you do not mean to leave already!"

"There is someone I must speak to before dinner tonight. I will rejoin you later this evening," he promised, bowing again before leaving.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called out after him, her voice trailing off as he brushed passed her on his way out. Satomi's eyes sharpened at the use of her son's first name, and she looked at the human before her, evaluating.

"That son of mine," Satomi huffed. "Do not be offended, Kagome, he is always like this. Eager to leave the minute he gets home. He needs to settle down with a mate. Maybe then he would have a reason to remain home for longer periods."

"A mate," Kagome whispered sadly to herself, forgetting that Satomi would be able to hear her. The demoness smirked knowingly.

"Yes," Satomi answered, making Kagome jerk slightly in surprise. "She will have to be a very unique woman, to be worthy of Sesshoumaru's attentions."

Kagome smiled weakly. "No doubt he has yet to come across such a woman, ma'am."

The inu waved her hand dismissively. "Please, call me Satomi."

"I will," she murmured, ducking her head and looking away. Satomi frowned and tapped one claw underneath Kagome's chin, making the girl lift it, eyes a little too wide.

"Keep your chin up, child," Satomi told her. "If you wish to prove yourself to my son, then you must not show fear; you must be as strong and confident as he is."

Kagome's eyes widened further. "I…! Ma'am—Satomi, how can you…?"

"A mother knows these things, Kagome," Satomi answered, tapping her nose. "No doubt Sesshoumaru knows as well."

Morgan's daughter nodded slowly, shoulders slumping. "He doesn't want me."

"I would not be too sure about that," Satomi cautioned, leaning in confidently. "You are not the first woman to be brought here, but you are the first to be personally introduced to me by my son."

"Ah, but that…Inuyasha is the reason I am even here," Kagome confessed.

"But it is Sesshoumaru, not my step-son, who has introduced you to me," she repeated, smiling. Satomi seemed to sense that Kagome was becoming confused and anxious, so she clapped her hands once. "Come, let us go out into the gardens! It is a beautiful day. Let us enjoy it."

"A wonderful idea, Satomi," a deep voice called out. "Might I escort you ladies there?"

"Ah, Kouga! Yes, that would be lovely," she accepted, smiling as a man stepped into the room. He was dressed casually in breeches and a wide-necked shirt; what stood out was the brown tail swishing slowly behind him as he walked forward, and his piercing blue eyes.

"I do not believe I've had the pleasure," Kouga murmured, picking up Kagome's hand and pressing a kiss to it. The girl gasped and snatched her hand back, blushing a becoming shade of red and making his smile widen into a fanged grin.

"Kouga, this is Kagome," Satomi introduced gleefully. "Sesshoumaru brought her here."

One of Kouga's eyebrows raised slowly, his grin falling slightly. "Did he really….And where is he now, I wonder?"

"He has gone to meet with someone in the village," Kagome told him. "But he will be returning for dinner."

"Well," the wolf chuckled, "I guess I'll just have to wait here to speak to him, if his meeting was so urgent that he would leave such beautiful women alone to entertain themselves. Do not worry, ladies. I will keep you company."

Stepping forward, he lifted both arms invitingly, and the two women lightly looped their arms around his.

"Inuyasha mentioned to me that the crew on board the _Western Moon_ changes every time they return to the island. Will you be leaving with the ship, Mr. Kouga?" Kagome asked, curious about Kouga's role on the island.

"Indeed I will," he answered roguishly, eyes laughing. "Will you miss me, Kagome? We have only just met."

Kagome's smile became a touch tight. "Yes, we _have _only just met. Please, I would like it if you called me Miss Kagome, Mr. Kouga."

Kouga frowned slightly but soon his lips tipped up charmingly again. "Of course, Miss Kagome. And I _will_ be leaving with the next ship," he answered. "I take over dogbre—_Inuyasha's_ place as quartermaster."

"Then you and Sesshoumaru must be very close."

The wolf paused before answering, noticing unhappily that she called his captain by his first name. "Yes. We have been friends for a very long time."

"Since they were pups," Satomi agreed, cheerfully butting in. "Kagome, I could tell you stories…"

"That will have to wait for another time," he urgently interrupted, thankful when the archway leading outside came into view.

"Oh, you have such a beautiful garden, Satomi," Kagome breathed, releasing Kouga to walk out into the sun, gazing in wonder at the flourishing plants and herbs.

"You can thank Ayame for that," the demoness replied off-hand, catching the involuntary jerk of Kouga's shoulders and smirking. "She is…close friends with Kouga."

"Where is she now?" Kagome smiled, facing the now sweating wolf. "I'd love to tell her in person how lovely the garden is."

"No doubt she is off with another human girl that was brought here, Sango," Satomi answered for him when it seemed Kouga wouldn't reply. "They became friends very quickly, as young women tend to do."

"Yes, no doubt that is where she is," Kouga finally spoke up, grinning lopsidedly.

"Perhaps you should go find them," Satomi suggested, idly inspecting her claws. "I'm sure Kagome would love to meet them."

"Ah, maybe not now—"

"Oh yes!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "I actually heard about Sango on board from Inuyasha, and he said he would introduce her to me, but he had to stay behind and help unload the ship, so he hasn't been able to as of yet."

"Then it is settled," the inu demoness announced, clapping her hands. "Kouga will retrieve Sango and Ayame and escort them here."

* * *

><p><em>Where is that blasted wolf?<em>

Sesshoumaru had tracked his second quartermaster's scent down into the village to his home, and it hadn't taken him longer than a few minutes to notice that the scent at his hut was old. By a few hours, at least.

Sighing, he quickly backtracked, his frustration and trepidation increasing as he realized he was following the scent back to his villa.

_Why is the wolf at the villa? Unless I send word ahead that I wish to speak with him, he never waits for me at the villa, always at his hut. Could something have happened…_

Picking up speed, his long legs easily carrying him up the slight incline to his home, Sesshoumaru stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"Captain! Captain!"

Turning around, he cocked one eyebrow as Shippo and Kohaku came to a stop in front of him, both boys out of breath.

"Yes?" he inquired icily, not in the mood for any of Shippo's shenanigans. He had to get back to the villa before Kouga met Kagome. If he didn't speak to him before then, the wolf would no doubt get ideas in his head that Sesshoumaru could not allow to come to fruition – and once that happened, the wolf wouldn't give up the chase unless he stepped in as a challenger. But he wasn't willing to do that, not yet.

"Captain, please, is it true?" Kohaku asked breathlessly, his eyes alight with eagerness and hope.

"Is what true?" Sesshoumaru glanced up towards the villa, anxious to return, but the boy drew his attention again with his next statement.

"That my sister, Sango, is here!"

The inu's stare immediately focused on the human boy, who cowered slightly under its intensity. "She is your sister?" He hadn't known that, but then again, he had never spoken to the girl. She was brought here the last time they came back – more than two years previous – and had not seen her since. As far as he knew, she remained at the villa with her younger sister, under Kouga's protection, as per his orders.

_Perhaps the boy could be useful keeping Kouga from Kagome…_

"Come," he ordered, spinning around and stalking up to the villa. Wordlessly the boys followed, glancing at each other questioningly.

* * *

><p>When Kouga returned to the gardens, Sango, Ayame, and even Rin in tow, as requested, Kagome and Satomi were sitting quietly on one of the many stone benches. The silence was interrupted as Rin squealed happily and raced forward.<p>

"Madame Satomi!" she yelled happily, flinging herself into the laughing demoness' lap.

"Really, Rin, you act as if you haven't seen me in weeks rather than the scant hours it has been since breakfast."

"It feels like weeks, Madame Satomi!" the little girl giggled. "Rin heard that Captain Sesshoumaru came back just after breakfast! Have you seen him already?"

"Indeed I have," she answered. "He introduced me to this lovely lady sitting beside me."

Rin turned slightly to grace Kagome with a welcoming smile. "Hi! I'm Rin!"

Kagome laughed, absolutely delighted with the child. "My name is Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Rin."

Warmed by the older girl's introduction, Rin skipped back over to the new arrivals, tugging on her sister's hand. "Kagome, this is my sister, Sango! And our friend Ayame! She's a wolf demon! Just like Kouga!"

Murmured introductions were exchanged between the wary girls as they sized each other up. Kagome broke the slightly tense atmosphere, saying, "Inuyasha said that you are skilled in self-defence tactics, Miss Sango."

The solemn girl laughed softly. "You could say that, Miss Kagome."

Ayame gave a fanged grin. "Don't be modest, Sango. You can take most of Captain's crew in a fight, and win it too!"

Kagome's eyes widened, awed by the strength hidden within Sango's slight frame. "If that is true, then I would very much appreciate if you could teach me!"

Sango relaxed completely, settling into comfortable territory. "I can teach you everything I know, Miss Kagome."

"Please, just Kagome."

"All right, 'just Kagome'," she smirked, making the other giggle.

"Right, well, now that introductions have been made, perhaps I can show Miss Kagome to her rooms—" Kouga froze mid-sentence, a powerful aura skating up his back and making his hackles rise.

"This Sesshoumaru does not think that would be wise, wolf."


	20. Chapter 20

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

Kouga turned slowly to face his captain, reigning in his surprise and mild fear. "Captain."

"Kouga," the inu replied in turn, nodding slightly. His eyes raked possessively over to Kagome, making the wolf stiffen. "You were not waiting in the village."

"No, I was at the villa this morning attending to Misses Sango and Rin, so I remained here to await you," he replied.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, about to open his mouth and question his second quartermaster further when Shippo and Kohaku finally caught up to him. A telling silence filled the air.

"S-sister?" the boy asked hesitantly, unable to believe that the grown woman in front of him was she.

Surprised to be addressed by the dirty boy slightly hiding behind Sesshoumaru, Sango jerked in surprise when she recognized him. "Kohaku? Kohaku!" Racing forward, she fell to her knees, uncaring of the dirt stains, in order to gather him into her arms. "I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Kohaku rested his head on her shoulder, tears springing to his eyes. He was about to breakdown and cry when small hands touched his arm and he looked down into Rin's glowing orbs.

"Kohaku…?" the child whispered, memories of someone she had always believed to be a dream surfacing. "You are our brother?"

"Yes," he choked out, nodding shakily and wiping his nose with a grubby hand. "Rin, you're all grown up," he joked weakly.

Rin smiled widely. "Rin is eleven years old!"

The three embraced again, and Ayame stepped forward uncertainly. "Sango," she murmured, touching the girl's shoulder and looking anxiously at Sesshoumaru's tightly fisted hands. "Perhaps we should take Kohaku to your rooms for a bath."

"Yes," she replied solemnly, eyes assessing her brother so intently he blushed. "I think we all need a bath, now," she observed, indicating the dirty patches on the two sisters.

"I—I'm sorry—"

"Don't be silly," Sango interrupted briskly, her smile taking the bite out of her words. "A little dirt is worth being able to hug you again after four years."

Satomi glided towards the small group. "I believe I will come as well, and keep Rin company for a little while longer."

"Really, Madame Satomi?" the child gasped.

The demoness smiled, pointedly ignoring the rising auras from her son and his quartermaster. "Yes, really."

Standing, Sango took Kohaku's hand in her own while Satomi did the same with Rin. "Kagome, we'll talk more at dinner," Sango called over her shoulder, following Ayame out of the gardens, Satomi following behind.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back to me, Captain Sesshoumaru," Rin's little voice piped up as they left, her eyes bright on his.

Almost imperceptibly, Sesshoumaru's lips moved into a small smile, and he nodded once before directly his attention back to Kouga.

Kagome, in turn, kept her attention on the quiet captain, unable to look anywhere but him. _So he left to talk to Kouga. I wonder what was so important that he had to speak to him immediately?_

She giggled quietly behind one cupped hand. _It's a little funny that he was here the entire time._

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched at the sound of Kagome's sniggering, drawing his attention even as he unconsciously moved closer to her. Seeing his movement Kouga did the same, making the captain recall him and growl low in his chest.

Kouga blinked, surprised by the uncharacteristic show of aggression. Normally Sesshoumaru didn't care what Kouga did, but that he obviously minded about the wolf getting closer to Kagome made him wonder.

"Wolf," the inu intoned, face stony. "You will go to the ship and assist with unloading the rest of the cargo."

Kouga sneered. "Sure thing, _Captain_," he drawled. Cutting a glance towards Kagome, who was now looking back and forth between them anxiously, he smirked and stepped up to her again, ignoring the increasing volume of Sesshoumaru's growl to bow to her. "Until we meet again, Miss Kagome."

Kagome frowned but nodded politely. "Until then, Mr. Kouga."

Giving Kagome one last look Sesshoumaru followed Kouga out of the gardens, stopping him in the hallway. "You will not attempt to court Kagome," he commanded.

"What makes you think I want to court her?" Kouga answered hotly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted her yourself."

"Whether this one does or not is of no consequence," Sesshoumaru responded, voice tight. "Kagome is not yours, and you will not try to change that."

"Of course, _Captain_." Sneering, he continued on his way, and with a snort Sesshoumaru returned to the gardens.

Kagome glanced at him worriedly. "He doesn't live in the villa, does he?" she asked, knowing Sesshoumaru would understand who she was talking about.

"No, he does not. He lives in the village with Ayame."

Morgan's daughter frowned. "But I thought they were just friends."

The dog demon shook his head. "They are intended mates."

Kagome breathed out hard, eyebrows drawing down irately. "Ooooh, and there he was, flirting with me almost the entire time he was in my company!"

Sesshoumaru turned away to hide his smirk. _The wolf has no chance now._

"Kagome, may I show you to your room?" he inquired. She nodded fast, Kouga forgotten as Sesshoumaru, like the wolf had done earlier, lent her his arm. Unlike with Kouga, though, Kagome's heart sped up noticeably as she looped her arm through his, and a powerful blush lit her face.

"Yes please," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"But Sango, my darling, I haven't seen you in more than a year," Miroku cajoled, edging his seat closer to the woman beside him. "You have had much time to think. Will you not bear me a child?"<p>

"Mr. Miroku," Sango replied stiffly, her voice hushed as she glanced uncomfortably at the people slowly gathering in the dining room, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I will not bear you a child, so please stop asking!"

"I will not stop asking until I receive the answer my heart so desperately longs for," he answered dramatically, lifting one hand to his heart.

"Then you have a very long wait ahead of you!" she hissed.

Resolutely ignoring the posturing pirate beside her, Sango turned to the frowning woman to her right, wondering what could have made her lose her bright smile in a few scant hours.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" she whispered to her new-found friend.

The girl shrugged, looking uncertain. "Not really, it's just…it's my fault, I had been hoping…"

"For what?" Sango pressed, using her hand to push Miroku away when he began to crowd her.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer and hesitated briefly before flicking her gaze around the room, after which it landed beseechingly on Miroku. "Miroku, would you mind giving us a moment of privacy?"

The pirate sighed softly but smiled. "Of course, Miss Kagome. I will go talk with Inuyasha until dinner is served." Getting up, he left the two women at the end of the table, walking across the room where the hanyou was speaking angrily with Kouga.

"You have to teach me how you do that," Sango murmured. "Now, what's going on? Does it have to do with the Captain?"

Kagome jerked in shock, her eyes widening. "How did you know…?"

"You like him, right?" the elder girl interrupted.

"I think I might love him," she admitted softly, and then blinked, surprised that she had spoken the words.

"Right, then what's wrong? Is it because he'll be leaving again soon? Because surely you know it'd be impossible for you to—"

"No, no, that's not it," Kagome answered hurriedly. "I just…got used to sleeping in the same room with him, even if he didn't exactly sleep."

"You shared a room with him?" Sango whispered fiercely, scandalized by the thought.

Kagome blushed brightly, her eyes widening. "It wasn't like that!" she insisted. _Not that I would have minded if it had turned into something like that…_. "I was attacked by one of the crew members, and so I was confined to his cabin. I suppose Sesshoumaru didn't trust anyone else to look out for me while I was on board."

Sango touched her lip thoughtfully, "So now, because you got used to being able to spend so much time with him, you are missing it?"

"It's not just that," she admitted faintly. "It's his presence while I sleep. It's…comforting, but now, I've been placed in a chamber separate from him."

The other girl was silent as she contemplated the situation. "Does Captain…return your feelings?" she finally queried.

"I don't know," Kagome confessed sadly, looking down at the napkin twisted in her fingers. "I think he does, but every time it seems like we are getting closer, he pulls away."

"Then maybe you need to force an answer from him."

Surprised, Morgan's daughter raised her gaze to stare at the determined light in her friend's eyes. "Force him…?"

Sango immediately blushed at the connotations, but the fierceness of her gaze didn't waver. "Not force _him_, force an _answer_."

"How will I do that?"

"Visit him tonight, after everyone has gone to sleep," Sango instructed softly, glancing behind her as Sesshoumaru and his mother entered, prompting everyone to take their seats, "and ask him how he really feels about you."

"But how will that solve our sleeping arrangements?" Kagome asked, frowning softly as Sango hushed her when she noticed Miroku drawing closer.

"I'm sure it will work out," she assured hurriedly, smiling nervously at the pirate as he sat beside her, in the hopes of hiding their conversation. It worked, though not as she intended.

"Why, my dearest Sango, does your beautiful smile profess your hidden desires?" he asked sultrily, taking his seat with a smile of his own. Sango immediately scowled, making the pirate laugh. "Come, Sango, a frown does not match your glowing face."

"Hmph," she muttered, turning aside to face the table, spreading her napkin neatly across her lap. "Believe me when I say, Mr. Miroku, that I have no hidden desires when it comes to you."

"Only obvious ones," he murmured back, grinning at her frustrated blush.

On the other side of the now embarrassed noble woman, Kagome sighed and leaned her face in her hand dejectedly, watching as Sesshoumaru took a seat at the opposite end of the table.

She longed to be sitting nearer to him, but as it was now, Sesshoumaru was gracing the head of the table, with Inuyasha and Kouga on either side of him. Beside Kouga was a young woman with red pig-tails, along with a very wolfish looking tail tucked within the folds of her skirts – she was Ayame, Kouga's intended mate.

Beside her sat Shippo, followed by Kohaku, who was opposite Sango, and Rin, who was opposite herself. Satomi sat at the head of her side of the table, and following back around the other side sat herself, Sango, Miroku, and a young girl with dark skin and white hair whom she didn't recognize.

"Satomi, who is the girl sitting between Inuyasha and Miroku?" she asked quietly as servants began placing food on their plates. She smiled softly at the boy who placed her food before her, and his strangely familiar bright blue eyes widened slightly before he dashed away.

"She is Shiori, the protector of the island," the inu-demoness answered, drawing Kagome's attention back from watching the boy flee.

"Oh," she breathed, interest peaked. "So she creates and holds the barrier around the island, then? But she is so small."

Satomi chuckled lightly, gazing fondly at the girl-child taking tiny bites of her food. "Do not judge a creature by their outward appearance, my dear. Shiori is the strongest of her people, even if she is only half-demon."

"Half-demon…like Inuyasha, you mean?" Kagome asked, beginning to eat her own food.

"Yes, though Shiori's clan is that of bat demons," came her answer.

"How did she come to protect the island?"

"The island was not always Sesshoumaru's," Satomi explained, gaze thoughtful. "It was first his father's. During one of his voyages the bat demons migrated here, before he had fully staked a claim to the land. Sesshoumaru didn't come to live here until after his father's death, but Inuyasha had been raised here, and so it was he who confronted Shiori's grandfather when he began terrorizing Taisho's crew."

"Is that when he came to have the power to open her barriers?"

"Yes. He confronted Shiori's grandfather, but he would not back down, and so Inuyasha killed him, and gained the power to open their barriers. Of course, Shiori had nothing to do with the havoc her grandfather wreaked, so she was allowed to remain, along with what clan members wished to live here in peace," she concluded.

"That's amazing. Inuyasha must be very powerful," Kagome breathed, awed.

"Yes, he is very powerful. My husband's blood was strong indeed, for his mother had no powers of her own to pass on," Satomi commented offhandedly.

Kagome fidgeted; worried she had stepped on the demoness' toes at the mention of Inuyasha's human mother. "Sesshoumaru must be infinitely times stronger, then, being a full demon," she surmised, hoping to lighten the tension.

The other female smiled softly in response, smirking when she noticed her son's attention on them, masked by his attempts to eat while still listening to them in. "Yes, my son is indeed the more powerful of the two. Have you seen a demonstration of his powers yet, Kagome?"

The message hidden behind Satomi's question soared right over her head as she thought, intent on remembering all the time she had spent with the Captain of the _Western Moon_.

"I did see him use a strange whip, once…," she admitted slowly. "If there was another time, I cannot remember."

"The whip you likely saw is made of youki," Satomi told her, "which is our pure energy. The more energy that is put into the whip, the brighter it will appear. In Sesshoumaru's case, it is also laced with his poison, which he inherited from me," she finished proudly.

"Wow," Kagome breathed, fascinated. "I hope Sesshoumaru will show me more of his powers someday."

Satomi smirked again, satisfied with the slight pink hue dusting said demon's cheeks as he completely abandoned his pretences and stood, leaving the room without apology. Kagome stared after him, a forlorn look crossing her features. "I'm sure that time will come sooner than you think, my dear."

* * *

><p>As Kagome wandered back to her room after dinner, mind lost in contemplations on whether or not she should follow Sango's advice, she bumped into a familiar servant boy.<p>

"Oof!" she gasped as she fell, landing smartly on her bottom. The boy scrambled from his own fallen position, quickly helping her stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried, dusting off her dress with quick hands. "I di'nt mean no 'arm, mum! It's just, I'm in a rush to get from the kitchens to go see my friends, and—"

Kagome laughed, interrupting the boy's harried speech. "It's quite all right!" she assured him. Once again she was caught by his memorable colour of his gaze. "What is your name?" she asked him.

Still uncertain, but nonetheless encouraged by her warm conversation, the boy grinned, showing off gaps in his teeth. "Name's Souta, mum! Servant boy and trickster extr'ordinaire!"

"Oh really?" she teased. "I happen to know a certain cabin boy who might be offended by your declaration."

"You know Shippo?" Souta shouted, surprised. "'Ow can such a beautiful lady like you know 'im?"

"Please, call me Kagome. And I know him because he kept me company while I was onboard the _Western Moon_," she answered, giggling. "Where do you come from, Souta? I have to admit, there's something…familiar, about you."

He scuffed his foot against the floor sadly. "I dunno where I'm from, mum. S'long as I can remember, I been in the service o' Madame Satomi. I 'eard the villagers talking once, though, about 'ow I were rescued from the sea by God 'imself."

"A shipwreck, perhaps?" Kagome murmured to herself. Seeing the dejected set to the boy's shoulders, she dropped the matter and lightly patted his shoulder. "It doesn't matter where you come from, Souta, only where you are going. And I believe you said you were going to meet some friends?"

"Yeah," he grinned.

"You'd best be off before you are late!" Kagome chirped, and watched as the servant boy nodded before racing off again.

"I'd best hurry, too, if I don't want to be late," she murmured softly, a more determined set to her stride as she continued to her room. _Beautiful, am I?_ She smiled softly, a pleased blush staining her cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome breathed shallowly as she slowly tip-toed her way down the hall, the shadows dancing across the wall her only companion.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! Surely Sesshoumaru will only stare at me with that neutral expression of his before promptly slamming the door in my face_.

She frowned as her heart twinged slightly, and stopped to press a hand to it. _Traitorous heart. You just had to fall in love with him, didn't you? _

It surprised Kagome how quickly it had managed to happen, too. She had only accepted her attraction to the demon captain after her second boarding of the ship, and for the first half of the voyage to the island had not seen hide nor hair of the man.

Even still, Kagome felt she had seen more of him than others had been allowed before, even including Shippo, his long-serving cabin boy. And it was what she had seen of him that made her love him.

And while Kagome wasn't confident he shared her feelings, she was confident in one thing: that he was attracted to her, on some level. She remembered how his nostrils had flared when he pinned her to the wall of his cabin (not once, but twice), as if to breathe more of her scent; she also remembered his swift departure some few minutes later, which she now believed must have been an attempt to resist his emotions.

He was courteous to her as no man had been before, he protected her against any perceived dangers, and the way he sometimes looked at her…yes, he must feel something, even if it was only lust.

But what possible reason could he have to so vehemently resist his feelings? For the life of her, Kagome couldn't think of a single thing, besides the fact that he despised her father.

_But father is…dead now_, she acknowledged haltingly, breath hitching slightly. _Can his misdeed not be laid to rest as he has been?_

Coming to a halt in front of Sesshoumaru's room, Kagome stared indecisively at the door, fiddling with her loaned dressing gown. Sesshoumaru's uncertainty was beginning to make her feel the same. _What is it that _I_ truly desire? If Sesshoumaru were to accept my feelings, what would I become? His wife? He would be away more often than not; do I want that in a husband? Do I want to marry a pirate?_

_What if he doesn't desire a wife, simply…me? Could I lower myself to such a position? What if he tired of me? I would have no hold to him…._

The more Kagome thought about it, the more worried she felt. Maybe it would be wiser to simply go back to her room. Without knowing how Sesshoumaru truly felt about her, she would be walking into his room blindly, with her heart on her sleeve, leaving it entirely up to him whether to accept…or break it.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru paced his room, small snarls and growls building in his chest before escaping into the still air, barely resisting the urge to walk down the hall and pound on Kagome's door.<p>

After his first day back on the island, Sesshoumaru found his hard-earned control failing him, and if he didn't reign himself in, the inu-youkai had no doubt that he would do something that he might later regret.

Before they landed he had been bound and determined that he wouldn't pursue anything with Kagome – at least, not until he had killed Naraku. But circumstances beyond his control were pushing at his instincts to bind her to him, or at the very least make sure no one could doubt his claim.

Kouga was just the start of everything, though he'd certainly kicked Sesshoumaru's instincts into gear better than anything else could have. Simply the thought of Kagome giving the wolf a second glance made his blood boil, even though he _knew_ she held no respect for the other demon.

Out of all the males on the island, Kouga was by far the largest threat, simply because while he was a member of his crew, he was also an alpha who was not a member of his pack.

When two alphas fixated on the same thing, there could be no way to settle the dispute without bloodshed, something he had no doubt Kagome wouldn't enjoy, considering the way she could barely watch as he whipped Inuyasha all those weeks ago.

Sesshoumaru doubted it would come to that, though. Kagome showed no interest in Kouga, and only a fool would challenge a stronger male for a female that did not desire him.

Something still made Sesshoumaru glad that he would be leaving soon, though, and taking Kouga with him. If the wolf were allowed more time with Kagome – which he seemed set on attempting, judging by his attitude earlier that day – then his burgeoning instincts to show some sort of claim for Kagome would only increase.

Kouga alone hadn't put him in this mood, however. Though it certainly made him more possessive, it was Kagome's comments, and her conversation with his mother, that made him question his decision to wait.

He had been able to tell on his own that Kagome was displeased with their sleeping arrangements – he could smell her upset when he showed her to her room, which was down the hall from his quarters. As far from him as possible, while still close enough to him should she require protection or aid in the night.

That she would air her complaints with Sango raised the stakes in her feelings. If they were idle musings of attraction, Sesshoumaru had no doubt Kagome would not raise a fuss. But the fact that she sought out female assurance and advice made him wonder how deeply Kagome's feelings ran; and if they ran as deeply as his own.

Kagome even seemed to desire knowledge of his feelings, if her curious questions to his mother were any indication. Of course, the insinuation behind his mother's words flew right over her head, but they really made Sesshoumaru think.

In demon society, it was traditional for the male to put on a display of his strength, in addition to other abilities that would credit them as a worthy mate to their chosen female. Of course, he would have to court Kagome differently, should he decide to do so, but the primitive part of him still wanted to put on a display – in more ways than one.

_I'm sure that time will come sooner than you think, my dear…_

Under better circumstances, his mother would be absolutely correct. From his acceptance of his own feelings, and having gained a better understanding of Kagome's, if Naraku didn't exist, and her life not under threat, he would ask to court her.

But both problems remained unresolved, and he just couldn't risk becoming further involved. He needed to think cold and calculatingly, and he worried that once he finally let Kagome into his life and his heart, when it came to her, he would be unable to do that.

Staring determinedly at his door, Sesshoumaru marched towards it, intent on leaving the villa so that he might walk off his tension and desire for Kagome – and perhaps sleep somewhere else.

He came to a halt as a familiar and tantalizing scent pervaded his nose, all his vows and decisions drifting away.

_Kagome…_

_She has come to me._

His body immediately moved to open the door, and Kagome gasped as she looked up from raising her hand to knock.

"Se…Sesshoumaru…!"

Silent, his still raging emotions alive in his eyes, Sesshoumaru reached forward and pulled the woman to him, ignoring her startled squeak to close his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss.

The loud slam of the door closing fell on deaf ears, as suddenly they were both pressed up against it, hands and lips busy as they both tried to get more and more of each other.

Kagome moaned softly, her head tilting back as Sesshoumaru's lips began to meander down her neck. His teeth nipped the skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and she cried out softly when she felt his fangs lightly piercing her skin.

"Se-Sesshoumaru!" she cried out. "W-wait, ahh!"

The demon captain growled low at her defiance, and bending slightly, he hooked his palms under her thighs to lift her up, her dressing and night gown bunching up around her hips. Her legs wrapped around him automatically, and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in bliss at the feelings of being cradled by her body. From the thin texture beneath his fingertips, he could tell she wore no undergarments, and he groaned in rapture as he pulled away from the door. Walking towards the bed, he tumbled them both onto it, pressing his hard body into her softness with lustful insistence.

"Oh!" she cried out as her thighs were pushed into a higher position. Sesshoumaru skin was hot where it touched her, and he hissed as he pressed himself against her core. And even if he was still fully clothed, the feeling of his hard length branded itself to her, and she muffled a moan into his pillow.

"No," Sesshoumaru ordered, turning her head back to face him. In the dark his eyes glowed bright red, and Kagome shuddered with a dark, secret pleasure. "Do not stifle your cries," he panted.

"O-okay," she managed to stutter out, before her lips were once against capture by his.

The rustling of fabric met her ears, and opening her eyes, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru shrugging out of his waist coat and shirt, baring his pale skin to her gaze. Without thinking, her hands lifted to glide over his muscles, and they both moaned as Kagome's slim fingers slowly mapped his upper torso, gliding from his rippling forearms up to his stiff shoulders, before sliding down over his pectorals to curve around his body and pull him closer for another deep kiss.

His teeth suddenly began nibbling along her lips, and with a soft gasp her mouth fell open, making room for Sesshoumaru's tongue to sweep within.

Stiffening slightly, surprised by the feelings of another tongue in her mouth, Kagome hesitantly lifted her tongue to meet his. Immediately Sesshoumaru was coaxing her tongue out and into his mouth, caressing and teasing it with his own. With a moan her eyes fell closed again as her fingers unconsciously gripped his back fiercely while arching up.

He grunted as her blunt human nails bit into his back, further aroused by the slight jolt of pain. He could feel his arousal straining against his tight breeches, and with a groan he undid the ties holding them closed, allowing his erection to spring out, where it immediately rested against Kagome's bare thigh.

The sudden heat of him had Kagome jolting in fear, her eyes impossibly wide as she stared up at him. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered hesitantly.

"Kagome," he groaned in reply, lifting his hips away to reassure her. "Let me love you."

"Yes," she accepted breathlessly. Gently his hands began caressing her body, spanning her waist and hips, cupping her breasts and learning her curves.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she sighed, her head falling back as Sesshoumaru lifted her by her shoulders, burying his face in her neck as he pulled apart the draw strings holding her dressing gown on and her night gown closed. With a sigh of fabric it fell apart, and he ravished the newly bared skin, his lips and tongue circling and teasing each pebbled nipple, and pressing kisses to her large areolas.

Kagome's arms became trapped in her drooping clothing, and with a few impatient shakes freed them, sliding her hands into Sesshoumaru's hair. Her fingers met some resistance, and she realized his hair was still braided. Pressing closer, she ran one hand down the braid and soon reached its tie, nimble fingers releasing the leather band. His hair immediately fell free, and with a happy sigh she ran her fingers through it before cradling the back of his head closer to her.

Light rumbles began to vibrate from his chest, and with a breathless laugh she realized they were pleased purrs.

"Kagome," he murmured against her skin.

"Mmm?" she moaned, her eyes closing again. Her query was answered as his fingers ran up her thigh, and with a slight jolt she sat up, eyes opening again to stare down at his hand on her leg. He looked so…foreign against her, the stripes on his wrist standing in contrast against their pale flesh.

He moved his hand closer to her womanhood, and with a blush Kagome took note of how wet she was, and the way her woman's flesh glistened in the moonlight that streamed through the window.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her, tilting his head so they could watch together as he brushed a knuckle against her. She gasped softly, hips jerking closer.

"I cannot use my fingers to stretch you, Kagome," he rumbled apologetically, gliding the edge of one fine-tipped claw over her quivering thigh. Immediately a drop of blood pooled along the shallow scratch, and he lowered his head to kiss the injury.

"Th-then wh-what are you go-going to do?" she asked between gasps and pants as he began kissing his way up her thigh.

"When I enter you, it will be painful," he informed her, gazing up into her prettily flushed face from between her legs. "To minimalize this, I wish to pleasure you first."

"Okay," she breathed, entranced by the sight of him below her. "Okay."

He nuzzled her leg soothingly. "Do not fear your pleasure, Kagome." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her core, and she gasped at the sensation. His lips twitched into a smile, before he opened his mouth and delved deep with his tongue, causing Kagome to jerk beneath him.

"Oh, oh god!" she cried out, her body arching off the bed. Her hands flew up to grab the pillows behind her, fisting them in her grasp hard as she cried out again when Sesshoumaru began sucking on _something_ that made her body tense and spasm slightly.

Her hands immediately flew south to bury themselves in his hair and pull him closer while her hips rocked up. "Se-Sesshou…!"

He rumbled, and the vibration travelled up her entire body, making her shudder with pleasure. Her head tilted back again while her eyes closed, and her mouth fell open so she could pant in want.

The noises she was making were driving Sesshoumaru crazy, and it was all he could do to not enter her in one long thrust, laying claim to her body. But she was a virgin, and very small – not to mention he well and truly cared for her, and wanted her first experience at lovemaking to be a memorable one.

He recognized the signs of her approaching orgasm, and he used the tips of his fingers to roll and gently pinch her nipples, providing additional stimulation to her body as it became more and more sensitive to his touch. His tongue thrust unhurried within her, while his nose nudged her clitoris.

"Oh, oh, ohhhh…"

A single, careful graze of his fang over her clitoris pushed her over the edge, and with a shout Kagome found her gaze flashing white before she collapsed on the bed, more limp and relaxed than she had ever felt in her entire life. Her arms were like noodles as she lifted them around Sesshoumaru when he rose up her body to press against her, and she pressed soft kisses to his cheek and ear as he wrapped her legs around him.

"That was simply…," she floundered for the word to describe how she felt, making Sesshoumaru smirk smugly.

"I am not done yet, Kagome." His hands fell beneath her legs, and with a quick thrust he was inside her, breaching her maidenhead and filling her to the hilt.

With a pop Kagome's bubble of pleasure faded away to be replaced with a sharp pain and the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. "Se-Sessh…," she whimpered, finding new strength as she bit her nails into his shoulders and buried her face in his neck.

Making small soothing noises, Sesshoumaru kissed and licked her chin. "I am sorry it hurts, but the worst is done."

Nodding wordlessly, Kagome breathed deeply, taking air in and out, and slowly she began to relax. When Sesshoumaru began moving, pulling his hips back before pushing forward, a familiar sensation began to spread through her, and she inhaled sharply.

Hesitantly she began mimicking his actions, hips lifting and falling in sync with him. Soon, he was moving faster than she could follow, and with a determined growl he grabbed her hips, to steady her instead and begin pounding into her while she held on for dear life.

"Oh!" she shouted, tossing her head back. Sesshoumaru's hair spilled around them where it didn't stick to his sweaty skin, and when Kagome looked up his hair was like a bright halo surrounding his head.

"Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru, I love you!" she panted.

In response to her confession he sped up, her words spurring him into a higher state of arousal and pushing him towards his building climax.

"Kagome," he growled. "You are mine! Now and always."

"Yes," she cried out, "oh please, yes!"

Leaning forward, he covered her mouth with his as they spiralled into the abyss together, his hips pistoning forward once, twice, thrice in quick succession before snapping to hers as he came, his entire body stiffening. Beneath him Kagome arched up, her body pressing flush to his as she too climaxed, her cries filling his body and soul.

Shaking from the exertion Sesshoumaru weakly gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling from her and rolling onto his back, pulling her to lie across his damp and heaving chest.

Kagome recovered quicker than him, and just as quickly she fell asleep, her soft, even breathes puffing across his flushed skin.

Staring down at her, bathed in the sweat and smell of the activities, with a peaceful smile upon her lips, Sesshoumaru came to a decision. Brushing his fingers across her cheek, he only hoped he would not regret it.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kagome woke up the next morning she was alone in Sesshoumaru's bed. While it didn't surprise her (Sesshoumaru had never been there when she woke up in the morning on the ship either, even if he was there when she fell asleep), she couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

_After what we did last night…_. She blushed but continued her thought, _even after that, surely he would stay in bed to greet me in the morning, even if there were other matters to attend to…_

With a shrug she got out of bed. "Oh well, no matter!" she chirped. She was rewarded for her exuberance with a twinge in her hips, and with a gasp she looked down to see a large red stain marring her night gown by her thighs. A quick glance at the bed sheets found the same stain there, and she blushed again, at the evidence of their lovemaking.

_No wonder it hurts…._

Wincing slightly, she walked over to Sesshoumaru's dressing table and took up the washcloth that was there in a small pot of steaming water. She hesitated briefly before dropping her night gown with a shrug and beginning the slow process of cleaning herself up.

Some fifteen minutes later found her just tying a bed sheet around her frame – _oh the irony_, she thought, amused – as a knock sounded at the door. She couldn't help the smile that lit her face, nor the way it fell as the door opened to reveal Inuyasha, and not Sesshoumaru.

He sniffed the air discreetly before his eyes fell first on her blood-stained night gown, and then the blood-stained bed.

"That bastard," Inuyasha hissed, closing the door behind him.

Kagome scowled, appalled by his manner. "I beg your pardon?" she hissed back.

The hanyou glared at her for a minute before sighing and rubbing one temple tiredly. "I'm guessing you don't know, then."

"Don't know what?" she asked, her own glare not lightening any.

Inuyasha sighed again, training his eyes on the window rather than looking at her. When he didn't say anything right away, Kagome stalked towards him and rapped her fist against his chest smartly. "What on _Earth_ has happened to make you call Sesshoumaru a bastard?" she demanded hotly.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly met hers, and she was shocked by the hurt she saw there. "Sesshoumaru's gone."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," she murmured, sitting on the sofa in the villa's sitting room between a comforting Sango and Miroku, and grumpy Inuyasha.<p>

"How could he just…leave?"

"Perhaps something urgent came up," Sango offered softly, wrapping an arm around her new friend comfortingly. "Normally, I would have told you to never trust a pirate," she confessed with a glare in Miroku's direction. He only held his hands up in a silent plea for mercy. "But Captain always seemed different. Honourable."

Kagome shook her head. "But he…he wouldn't just leave for no reason. Surely not after…" She blushed fiercely and refused to elaborate further. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha hopefully. "Inuyasha, do you know why he left? And so early in the morning?"

The hanyou scowled, irate with his brother. "When we arrived yesterday, he told me he'd go get Kikyou for me. I never imagined he'd leave so soon, though. Something musta lit a fire under his ass, because he had the secondary crew loaded and boarded by dawn, and they set sail immediately. All he told me was to protect you!" Inuyasha laughed hollowly. "What is there to protect you from?" He wondered aloud.

Inuyasha suddenly growled and stood up to begin pacing. "I can't believe he'd do this to you…."

Kagome's eyes widened, beginning to realize that Inuyasha was mad with his brother for some slight against her, rather than for leaving without a word.

"I'm sure he won't be away for long. From _what I assume_ happened last night, he _couldn't_ stay away long. His instincts wouldn't let him," Miroku tried to assure her.

"I don't understand," she murmured.

Inuyasha growled again. "He slept with you. He's as good as claimed you as his."

The young woman couldn't help the happy spurt of emotion that flared to life within her. _If that is true, then maybe Miroku is right. He's gone to find Kikyou, like he promised, and will return afterward!_

Her hanyou friend's anger didn't dissipate, though, and Kagome wondered if she should tell him what she knew, when the wording of his statement suddenly hit her.

"Wait a minute…'as good as'? What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?" She frowned when he suddenly looked extremely embarrassed and turned from her.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything, Miroku's probably right. He's gone to go get Kikyou, and then he'll be back."

She stood quickly, reaching forward to grab his shirt sleeve in a tight grip. "No, I want to know what you meant by 'as good as mated'."

He sighed softly and looked at her over his shoulder. "He didn't mark you."

Kagome looked at him, confused, when Sango suddenly gasped and also stood, moving forward to inspect her neck. "There's a small bite mark, but no mating mark!" she cried out, anger flooding her voice.

Morgan's daughter clapped a hand to her neck and stepped away from them all, her eyes beginning to show worry. "What do you mean? What does it matter if there is a mark or not?"

"Kagome," Sango murmured, pulling her gently back towards the couch. "Mating is like marriage, to demons, and the mark is meant to be applied during...," she trailed off uncomfortably, blushing.

"Like marriage…. But then, if I have no mark…no, he wouldn't…"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Clearly he was as unwilling to accept this as Kagome, even if he had been the one to mention it. He just couldn't believe that his brother would do something like that. There had to be an explanation. The emotions he had seen on his brother's face the day before had not matched his words – he was sure Sesshoumaru loved her too. But then, why the secrecy, and why leave Kagome so dishonoured?

The woman slowly sank back into her seat on the sofa, her hands limp in her lap. She looked at them wordlessly, and Sango wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking body.

"Forget about him, Kagome. I have to admit, I thought Captain had better character than this, but the facts point to—"

"No," she interrupted the other woman softly, making Sango blink. She raised her head, and though tears were slipping down her face, she managed a small smile. "I know it looks like he…used me, and then left, but…I don't believe he did that. I can't believe it. Not when he's fulfilling a promise he made."

"Kagome…."

"No," she repeated, standing. "Until I hear it from Sesshoumaru, I will…treasure the night we had together as it should be treasured."

Sango looked to the two men in the room for help, but Miroku shrugged and Inuyasha looked pointedly away. "Okay," she accepted with one last long look at her friend before standing. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the gardens with Rin and Madame Satomi."

Ringing his hands helpless, Miroku murmured a soft 'sorry' before chasing after Sango.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Tell me the truth…why do you think Sesshoumaru didn't…didn't mark me?" Kagome asked suddenly. "I'm only asking because you are part demon, and his brother, so you would know more than anyone, his possible reasons…," she explained softly at his surprised look.

Inuyasha sighed. "All I know, Kagome, is that the only reason a demon _doesn't_ mark the person they sleep with, is because they do not want to, for whatever reasons. And I'm sure Sesshoumaru has his," he muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat alone in the sitting room, her knees curled up to her chest. After the conversation she had had with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, she just wasn't up for company.<p>

She also felt that she needed to think things through with a clearer head, and she could do that better if she were alone.

"_Are _you_ doing anything to try to find her?"_

"_Once we have reached the island and this one is assured of your safety, I will seek out your cousin."_

She remembered the conversation that she and Sesshoumaru had had her second night back on board the _Western Moon_. He had known that her cousin was kidnapped, and she'd been upset that he hadn't told her…but he had promised, that once they were on the island, and he was assured of her safety (she still didn't know from what she was being protected), he would go find Kikyou.

She leaned back to lay full length across the couch, sighing softly. If nothing had happened last night, she would feel safe in assuming that the reason behind his abrupt departure was to keep his promise to her. Now, though….

_No, I refuse to think that way. If I profess to love him, then I have to trust him, and from what I've seen of his character so far, Sesshoumaru would not leave me unmated without a reason._

_Could it be whatever he is protecting me from? Is there someone out there that is a threat to me? Would it only be worsened if he had marked me?_

Unfortunately, the only person who could answer her questions was Sesshoumaru, and he was gone. Not even Inuyasha could help her, because he didn't even know the true reasons nor the urgency behind his brother's sudden departure.

_Why is all this secrecy needed? What on Earth is Sesshoumaru hiding…?_

* * *

><p>Kikyou wandered across the deck of the <em>Shikon<em>, the wind whipping her hair about. Since they had left Port Royal, they had been at sea for just over a week. The only thing that kept her from complaining at the length of the voyage was the knowledge that Inuyasha was on the island they were headed to – and she had had plenty of time to think about what she would say to him when they were finally reunited.

_How ironic,_ she thought dully, looking up at the _Shikon_'s captain at the helm, _that it would be the man who prevented me from joining Inuyasha who will bring us back together._

_Though I doubt I can forgive Inuyasha after what he has done_. Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and she angrily pressed her face into the wind to dry them. After what she had seen, Inuyasha did not deserve her tears!

_How could you, Inuyasha?_ She wanted to shout. She wanted to claw at him and demand answers. _How could you kiss my sister? How could you take her? I am the one you love, not her!_

Reaching up with fisted hands she wiped the remnants of her tears away, the last remains of her despair fading when she looked up at Naraku again and saw him grinning down at her. Anger welled, and she marched determinedly up the stairs. He may have shown her Inuyasha's true colours, but he had still held her captive, tortured and threatened her – he had no right to even look upon her! Especially because ever since he had appeared in her life, she had done nothing but despise what he had turned her into.

She was only a shadow of the loving woman she used to be, reduced to this bitter person who had finally broken down and agreed to help him, if only so that she might have some form of vengeance over Inuyasha, by taking away the woman he apparently was truly after.

"What has you smiling?" she asked of Naraku as she came up beside him, barely contained loathing coating her voice.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he smirked again, the darkness in his face making shudders run down her spine. "We're getting close."


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome panted as Sango once again took a step back from their practice to take a much needed drink of water before offering the glass to Kagome.

Since Sesshoumaru had left so suddenly three days previous, Kagome and Sango had spent their mornings together, with the latter teaching the former some basic self-defence tactics.

_The most important thing to remember,_ Sango had explained the first day, _is that you will never be able to beat a man with strength, for they are naturally stronger than we can ever be. _

_Then how on Earth will I stand a chance against them? _Kagome had asked.

_With cunning, and surprise,_ came the response. _The number one thing to remember is your attacker does not expect you to fight back, but to instead cower and submit like the simpering female he believes you to be. _Sango's voice was tight with suppressed anger and pain – Kagome had wisely kept quiet.

_Do whatever you can to cause him pain, and do your best not to let him close with you. If he manages to pin your arms and legs, you're done for, but as long as some part of you is free, you can cause him enough pain and surprise that you may create an opening to escape. And that is what you must do,_ Sango informed her, a hard glint in her eye.

_You may be overwrought with fear and adrenalin, but as soon as you have an opening to escape, you take it, and never before. Self-defence isn't about defeating your attacker – it is about protecting yourself and getting away._

Since that first important lesson, Sango had shown her what to do if an attacker came at her from behind and from in front, along with scenarios where she was being choked, her legs were pinned, and her arms were pinned.

_So none of this is about overpowering my attacker,_ Kagome had commented when she finally grasped the lessons. Each time the opportunity was available as they sparred, Sango had instructed she run to the nearest doorway. So far, Kagome had managed to escape Sango four out of twenty times.

_Yes_, was the simple answer.

"You're getting better, Kagome," the other girl's voice rang out, pulling her from her reveries.

"Do you really think so?" she asked, grinning.

"Well, considering how only three days ago I pinned you every time we spared, and today you've managed to stop me three times, yes, I'd say you are definitely improving," her friend laughed.

"I'm still not good enough to defend myself well, though," Kagome rebutted, frowning into the glass.

Sango's face grew serious, and the look in her eye spoke of things Kagome knew she couldn't even imagine. "When the time comes, Kagome, you'll find the strength needed for that one push to get away."

"Ain't likely to be anytime soon, though," a deep voice swore, and both girls turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku walk into the gardens, where they were training that day.

"Oh?" Sango asked while Kagome smiled by way of greeting.

"Surely you know that we will defend you lovely ladies to our last breath," Miroku charmed, edging closer to Sango. "No matter what the enemy may be – a rogue, or your own determined denials – we shall defeat them."

Kagome's smile became bemused as the pirate ignored Sango's warning glare and edged closer, to be rewarded with a whack upside the head.

"You can't be around us all the time," Sango grudgingly replied. "It is good for a woman to be able to defend herself. Against all manner of enemy," she muttered, stepping away from the amorous pirate.

"Sango, you wound me," Miroku cried out, placing the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically.

Kagome couldn't help giggling, and the mood immediately lightened.

"So why did you come out here?" she asked of them.

"To get you, of course," Inuyasha smirked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Satomi was—"

"Mr. Inuyasha!"

The softly spoken, but no less urgent cry had all four of them turning towards the doorway, where Shiori leaned against the wall, panting.

"Mr. Inuyasha," she repeated, face flushed from having run all the way to the gardens. "There is something you have to see!"

"What is it?" he asked even as he was running forward, focussed on the hanyou who was racing away, leading them all towards the beach.

"I was just coming up to the villa to report the lack of activity outside the bay, when this ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere," she explained between panting. "As I watched, a figure was made to walk the plank, and now they appear to be attempting to swim to shore!"

"Do you know who it is?" Kagome asked him as they stopped at the water's edge, their eyes confirming Shiori's story. About half-way into the bay, a slender figure treaded water. If they had been trying to reach shore, they weren't any longer as it seemed to be fending off something surrounding them.

"Oh no!" Sango shouted, pointing. Miroku and Inuyasha breathed in harshly when they saw the large shadow moving towards the person in the water.

"Don't matter if I know who it is now," he growled through gritted teeth. "They need help!" Quickly he stripped off his shirt and boots, racing into the surf.

"Shiori!" he called back. "Lower the barrier when I'm close enough to grab them!"

"O-okay," she agreed, watching anxiously with the others as he swam out quickly.

"What about that ship?" Kagome cried out, pointing to the ship still floating by the bay's entrance.

"I will open and close the barrier only long enough for Mr. Inuyasha to pull that person in," Shiori explained, eyes intent on the pirate in question. "There will not be enough time for the ship to take advantage of that, if that has been their plan at all."

A crowd was slowly gathering on the beach as the villagers heard them talking. One figure in particular had Sango turning around.

"Kaede," she called out to her guardian. "We may need your help! There's someone out in the water!"

"Aye," the old doctor muttered, "I will be here, if needs be. But for now, all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's arms ached as he put one last pull into reaching the person before him. They were facing away, but he could tell it was a girl by her slight frame and long, flowing dark hair.<p>

"Don't worry!" he called out, finally reaching their side as the barrier opened with a dull flare against his senses. "I'll pull you to shore, and—Kikyou?" Inuyasha nearly let the ocean pull him down, so great was his surprise to see that the person who had been forced off the ship in the distance was his intended.

"Inuyasha," she cried out, spinning around. "You have to help me!"

"O-of course I will!" he assured her, face setting in a determined mask as he pulled her close. Now was not the time to wonder at how she had gotten there – Kikyou was in trouble, and not only from drowning. Under his cold eye the creature headed towards them hesitate briefly before coming forward faster than before.

"Hold onto me and kick as hard as you can!" he told her, lying on his side and putting all his strength into pulling them to shore.

* * *

><p>"He's reached them!" Miroku shouted. "Shiori, the barrier!"<p>

"Right," the girl exclaimed, her eyes closing firmly as she concentrated. An unnoticed weight seemed to lift from the shoulders of everyone present, and they breathed a soft sigh as Inuyasha grabbed the person in the water.

Miroku watched the couple a moment longer before nodding firmly and turning to the young hanyou. "Okay, you can close it now, Shiori….Shiori!"

"I can't!" she cried out, eyes opening to stare wide-eyed at the crowd around her. Sweat beaded at her brow as she continued trying anyway. "Something is blocking my barrier from closing!"

"Look!" Sango pointed towards the boat that had been hovering just outside the bay. Now, it was bearing down on the island, and the villagers began panicking around them, scrambling back to their huts.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out to the half-demon. "Inuyasha!" Against her wishes, she could feel fear rising. Who's ship was it that had penetrated their barrier, what was keeping it from closing, and who was the person that was in the water with their quarter-master?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's ears swivelled as he heard his name called from the beach. Twisting his head slightly, he watched, confused, as Kagome pointed frantically behind him.<p>

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice sang, hollowly.

"What is it—!" He froze as his eyes came to rest on Kikyou's, which flashed a dark red as her lips twisted into a sinister grin.

"Thank you for getting the barrier open. I can take it from here."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kagome cried, searching the water. A dark fog had rolled in, and the sky had blackened as if night were upon them. The fog seemed to advance further inland as the ship came close, and soon the forms of Inuyasha and the woman he'd rescued disappeared within it. "I can't see them anymore!"<p>

Miroku suddenly sprung into action, his hands insistent as he pulled Kagome and Sango away from the water's edge. "Kagome, Miss Sango, we must go back to the villa. I must protect you in Inuyasha's stead, so please, hurry—"

"I don't think that would be wise," a dark, silky voice intoned. The small group that remained – Sango, Miroku, Shiori, Kaede, and Kagome – turned as one with a gasp to see a dark haired, and ruby-eyed man standing proudly before them, two familiar figures crumpled to the ground behind them.

"Kikyou!" Kagome rushed forward, uncaring of the stranger, to the body of her cousin, breezing passed the nonchalant pirate.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded, eying the form of his friend while edging slowly towards Kagome, trying to place himself between her and their assailant. "What do you want?"

"I am called Naraku," he said by way of introduction, smirking at Miroku's sharp inhalation. "I see you have heard of me. Pity you are too late to attempt stopping me."

"Stopping you from doing what?" Sango demanded, angry at his commanding attitude.

"From taking Kagome," he replied menacingly. Quicker than any of them could react, he had the girl in his grasp, pulled up tightly to his side, his grip hard on her upper arm, making her cry out.

"Do not move," he ordered with a hiss as they seemed ready to do just that. "The Shikon Jewel _will_ be mine."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Kagome struggled vainly, a soft whimper catching in her throat. "What have I got to do with any of that?"

"It would seem that you know just as much as your dear sister did when I first took her. Do not worry, all will be explained," he promised, whispering into her ear. Kagome jerked back, her heartbeat speeding up by the malice in his voice and her eyes widening in fright and confusion.

_You may be overwrought with fear and adrenalin, but as soon as you have an opening to escape, you take it! _Sango's lesson suddenly sounded in her memory, and twisting herself towards Naraku, Kagome stomped her foot down onto his as hard as she could while bringing the heel of her palm up against his nose with equal force.

He let her go immediately, cursing as he held his nose. Kagome fled from him, into Miroku and Sango's protective embrace.

"You'll regret that, bitch," Naraku growled, his eyes promising pain. But instead of reaching for her, he reached behind him for Kikyou, pulling up her limp body with ease. He smirked at the stricken look on Kagome's face. "I've already had my fun with Kikyou, but I'm willing to let that last a bit longer; unless, of course, you agree to come with me."

Miroku scowled. "Don't listen to him, Kagome. We can handle this, there's no need—"

"What can we do, Miroku," she murmured, eyes unblinking as she stared at Naraku. "This man is a demon – he is naturally stronger than us." She turned to him, gaze pleading. "Somehow, he overpowered Shiori's barrier, and must have something up his sleeve, to only appear now, after Sesshoumaru has left."

Her gaze returned to the sneering demon before them. "You're the one he wanted to protect me from, aren't you? You kidnapped Kikyou, and now you want me."

"Very astute, my dear."

"I don't know anything about a Shikon Jewel," she informed him honestly.

"Yes, I had my suspicions it would be this way," he leered. "No doubt Sesshoumaru never told you about it."

"He…knew?" she murmured, stepping back uncertainly.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he did, considering it was his father who swore he and those of his blood would protect the two daughters of Midoriko."

"Two…," Sango murmured, her eyes drawn to the uncanny resemblance between her friend and her 'cousin'.

"Yes, two," Naraku growled, growing tired by the delays. "But the time for explanations is not now. Come, Kagome," he ordered, reaching out with one hand. "It is you, or Kikyou."

_You must beat him with cunning and surprise._

_There is a time and a place for escape._

_And now is not the time_, she quickly surmised, gazing at the faces of the people around her. She couldn't risk their lives. No, there would be another time and opportunity for escape, when there would be less casualties.

"All right," she ceded, stepping away from Sango and Miroku's gasping hands. "I'll come with you."

His lips pulled back in a deadly, fanged grin. "Excellent." Reaching toward her, his arm wrapped around her waist and they promptly disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24

Sango paced angrily in the villa's sitting room, her gaze occasionally wandering towards Kikyou and Inuyasha, who lay on separate couches, unconscious.

"What are we going to do?" she demanded of Miroku, who fidgeted in his seat. "We have to find a way to get Kagome back! Living amongst you pirates for the last two years has been an eye-opener for me! I know exactly who Naraku is, and what he is capable of!"

She threw herself into a chair, covering her face with her hands. "Kagome, how could you just go with him…!"

"She left to save us, and her cousin," Miroku answered, reaching over to lightly rub her shoulder.

"Not her cousin," a tight voice replied. As one the couple looked over to the couch to see Kikyou sitting up painfully, a hand pressed to her side. Her lips pulled up into a cold smile. "Kagome and I are half-sisters."

"What? How…?" Miroku gulped when the girl who looked so similar to his friend glared at him.

"The same way any two people are siblings. Kagome and I share the same mother. Midoriko," she bit out, "protector of the Jewel of the Seven Seas. Some protector she turned out to be."

A groan from the other couch drew their attention, and slowly Inuyasha sat up, one hand pressed to his head.

"Nice of you to join us, Inuyasha," Kikyou said, low and hard. "Did you miss me?"

"Kikyou…?" he murmured. Suddenly his eyes widened and he bolted up off the couch to grab her by the arms. "Tell me you're really here!" he demanded.

Kikyou gasped, surprised, and strained to pull out of his grasp. "Yes, I am really here! No thanks to you!"

"Kikyou, what are you talking about? I came to your room, but you weren't there! I—"

"Yes, I am aware," she hissed, pulling firmly out of his arms. "Kagome was there, though, and she must have been enough of a replacement because you took her instead!"

"It wasn't like that, Kikyou—!"

"I saw you kiss her!" she shouted, standing up and slapping him. "So don't you dare try to deny it! Naraku showed me everything!"

"Miss Kikyou, I really must protest," Miroku interrupted, stepping between them. "Whatever you think you saw, there must be some mistake. Kagome and Inuyasha are nothing more than friends."

"Then why didn't he come back for me," she cried, turning away to hide her tears. "Why did you let Naraku take me, Inuyasha?"

"I didn't know!" he shouted, anger forcing its way up to hide his hurt and confusion. "When I came to your room it was dark! I saw Kagome and thought she was you! If I had known it wasn't, I would never have kissed her!"

"But you soon found out it wasn't me you had taken," Kikyou gritted out, spinning back around. "Why did you not come back for me then?"

"I couldn't! Sesshoumaru had forbade me from seeing you, and was already pissed off that I had brought Kagome on board – if I brought you up again, I knew there was no way he'd agree to let me get you. I had to wait for the right time to ask – and now he's gone, thinking he's going to retrieve you for me!"

Kikyou sat back down, shoulders slumped in defeat.

Sango felt as if she understood a little of what had happened, and felt sympathy for the other woman. She stepped forward to pull her into a gentle embrace, and Kikyou went willingly, though she held herself slightly stiff in the warm hug.

"Sango, what the hell?" Inuyasha growled.

"You've both been tricked by Naraku," she told him firmly, glaring. "And now Kagome is paying the price for that. We can't fight amongst each other, we have to find a way to save her."

"There is no saving her," Kikyou murmured, eyes closed. "He kidnapped me in order to get the Shikon Jewel, a gem which can grant any wish to its user. He thought only one of Midoriko's daughters could find it. He took me to see an old sea witch after trying to force the information from me for more than a week, and she told him the jewel would be _inside_ the daughter."

Sango gasped as Miroku choked out, "Then that means…"

"Yes," she confirmed, looking over at Inuyasha's tense frame, "And it was not within me."

The hanyou cursed and stood up to pace. "I can't believe…how did he even get through the barrier? The last thing I remember is swimming out to save _you_, and then…red eyes."

"It wasn't me in the water," she told him. "Naraku…he's a strange demon. He seems to have powers that are normally attributed to vastly different kinds of demons. He took my form and threw himself into the water, knowing someone on the island would save him." She snorted gently. "Just his luck that it was you."

Inuyasha's anger flared to life again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kikyou glared flatly. "I only meant that if it had been someone else, you would have been conscious when he made shore, and could have tried to stop him. But you fell into his trap. The moment you pulled him through your barrier, he put up one of his own in the same spot, which forced yours to remain open."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "As evil as Naraku is turning out to be, he is also a master strategist. We will have to tread lightly if we wish to take Kagome back."

"I already told you, Kagome is as good as dead by now. And it's my entire fault," Kikyou mourned, putting her face in her hands. "I can't believe I doubted you or her for an instant. I let him get inside my head, and use me to take her."

Sango rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Going by what you are saying, Kikyou, Naraku kidnapped you on the same night Inuyasha took Kagome. That means you were with him for nearly a month. You can hardly be blamed for breaking down – we can only imagine what the evil maniac put you through."

"I do not deserve your kindness," she murmured, pulling away. "It is likely too late for Kagome already. There is no reason for Naraku to wait to take the jewel."

"What does he want from it, anyway? What can this Jewel of the Seven Seas do?" Sango asked.

"The jewel can grant the user any wish that they desire. As for Naraku's purpose in using it…I do not know. Power, I suppose."

"He seems plenty powerful already," Inuyasha growled, sore that he had been so easily defeated.

Sango jumped up suddenly, her eyes bright. "But he's not, Inuyasha!"

"What are you talking about, wench?" he snapped. "In case you didn't notice, Naraku took Kagome right from under us, and we couldn't do a damn thing to stop him!"

"But that wasn't power, Inuyasha, that was clever deceit! Naraku isn't powerful at all! Think about it! Naraku is the reason your father was captured by Morgan, but he didn't overpower your father…he _tricked_ him! The strongest demon of the Caribbean, and Naraku defeated him – not with strength, but with cunning. And yet, for all that he did, not many people know his true involvement in your father's death."

"That is true," Miroku agreed thoughtfully. "All the credit is given to Henry Morgan, Kagome's father."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Inuyasha yelled, upset by the mention of his father.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou began, hesitantly reaching out to lay a slender hand on his tense forearm. "Naraku, for all he did, wasn't given the credit for his labour – he was no doubt angry about that."

"But there was no one to prove his strength to – your father, the man he had defeated, was dead. That left only a few people who could know the true reason for your father's death – Morgan, Sesshoumaru, and yourself," Sango explained.

"So, what? He wants to prove himself to us?" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Already my Uncle is dead," Kikyou told them.

"Naraku killed him," Miroku stated firmly. She nodded wordlessly.

"That leaves only you and Sesshoumaru," Sango concluded.

"So Naraku wants to prove that he is powerful to me and my brother," the hanyou intoned blandly.

"Exactly!" the noblewoman exclaimed.

"What's that got to do with Kagome?" he asked, though Inuyasha thought he might know the answer already. Miroku confirmed it.

"It means Naraku likely won't take the jewel from her until he can confront both you and Sesshoumaru. If that is true, then for now, at least, she is safe. But we have no idea where he could be taking her."

"Actually, I do," Kikyou inputted firmly. "Naraku has taken over Port Royal. That's probably where he's taking her, if he plans to wait for Inuyasha and his brother to come to him."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down, rubbing his face tiredly. "Why am I only hearing about all this now? No matter what Naraku thinks, I had no idea about his involvement in Pop's death. And what about Sesshoumaru? If I didn't know, then surely he didn't too, or else he woulda told me."

"Unfortunately, we cannot know his side of the tale until he returns," Miroku heaved with a sigh, sitting down beside his friend.

"Fuck, and now he's gone off, thinking he's getting Kikyou, who shoulda been back at Port Royal! He could be walking right into a trap!"

"Then we must send word to him."

"The only person I can think of that would be able to do that is Madame Satomi," Sango suggested.

"Man," Inuyasha sighed. "I guess there's no helping it, she was gonna find out one way or another."

"Who is Madame Satomi, and why would she need to be told of Kagome getting kidnapped?" Kikyou asked, curious.

Inuyasha groaned. "She's Sesshoumaru's mom, and she'd have to be told, because the way things were going between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, they were gonna end up mated to each other."

Kikyou sucked in a sharp breath, surprised. "Oh, and there I was accusing you of…!"

The hanyou chuckled, amazed he could find any humour in the situation. "Yeah, well, Sesshoumaru's gonna be fuckin' pissed when he hears what happened, but we need to tell him, and fast. The only way we can save Kagome now is to go after Naraku, and we'll need all the strength on our side if he's planning on using the jewel to defeat us."

"Just how powerful can the jewel make him, Miss Kikyou?" Miroku wondered, dreading the answer.

"Nigh unstoppable," she whispered brokenly.

* * *

><p>"What on Earth is going on?" Satomi demanded as the quartet cornered her in her office.<p>

"Satomi, however you usually contact Sesshoumaru, we need you to do that, now!" Inuyasha ordered her as he charged into the room.

"I demand to know what is going on first!" she barked back. Inuyasha immediately cringed, his ears flattening at the commanding tone.

His head lowered slightly in deference to her pack position, but still looked at her through his bangs. "Kagome's been kidnapped."

"_What?_" Satomi screeched as she stalked around the desk. "How did this happen? _What _happened, and why did I not _sense_ anything?"

"She was kidnapped by Naraku," Sango told her, voice low.

Satomi immediately turned on Inuyasha, grasping the back of his neck in a tight grip and scruffing him. "How could you let that happen?"

"Do not blame Inuyasha, Madame Satomi. He was tricked by Naraku and incapacitated. If you must blame anyone, blame me," Miroku butted in, stepping forward.

"No one is to blame but me." Kikyou's calm voice and proudly raised chin drew Satomi's attention from Inuyasha, and her eyes narrowed warningly.

"Who is this woman?" she asked menacingly, nose sniffing the air discreetly.

"This is Kikyou," Inuyasha murmured, "my intended." Unnoticed, Kikyou jerked slightly in surprise before blushing.

"And Kagome's half-sister," Satomi added softly. "Yes, I remember you. We took care of you when you were a child as favour to Midoriko."

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out as he stared at the two women facing each other. "What? How, when…?"

"Inuyasha, now really isn't the time," Sango interrupted firmly. "Madame Satomi, please," she begged, "however you get into contact with Captain Sesshoumaru, you have to do that now. We believe he is headed into a trap, and he doesn't know that Kagome has been kidnapped. To rescue Kagome he'll need all of his men."

"…Very well."

"If you don't mind my asking, Madame Satomi…how _do_ you contact Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, curious.

"With fleas," she answered nonchalantly, walking through a side doorway into her lounge. A young boy was sleeping on her couch, a cat with twin tails resting atop his chest.

Satomi smiled indulgently, lightly shaking his shoulder. "Souta, are you being remiss in your duties again?"

"No, mum," he murmured sleepily, stretching. "I'm watching o'er the flea, jest like you asked." Atop his chest the cat yawned, digging little claws into his chest as she too stretched.

"Myouga," Satomi called out, clawed fingers delving into the cat's fur, "come out. I've a job for you."

"So soon, my lady?" an old, wizened voice asked. The others watched as a small flea demon hopped out of the cat's fur and onto Satomi's outstretched hand, his large eyes blinking wearily.

"You've been sending messages with _fleas_?" Inuyasha frowned, the irony of the situation not lost on him.

"Among other things, Master Inuyasha," the old flea confirmed, chortling.

"Hey, I recognize your voice!" Inuyasha suddenly barked. "You bit me that one time in Port Royal!"

"Ah, yes, I do recall the delicious taste of your blood. If I remember rightly, Master Sesshoumaru had sent me to find you."

Inuyasha growled. "You didn't have to bite me!"

"Oh, but he did, Inuyasha," Satomi chuckled. "When a flea has found his target, he bites them as proof, and carries the blood back to that person which set the mission, to mark its completion." A gasp drew their attention back to the boy on the couch, who had been rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Blimey, you look jest like Miss Kagome!" the youth shouted, staring intently at Kikyou.

"I'm her sister," she told him, frowning. "Your eyes," she murmured, stepping closer.

Souta scratched the side of his neck nervously. "Is something wrong, mum?"

"Where are you from?" Kikyou demanded suddenly, taking his arms in her grip.

"I don't know!" he told her, frightened by the intensity of her voice. "I was saved from the sea when I were a baby!"

"My god," she whispered, voice cracking. "He lied. Oh maybe he didn't know, but…good Lord, could you be him…?"

"Kikyou, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked softly, staring at the others in the room, his confusion reflected in their faces. "He's just a servant boy."

"No, he's not," she answered, tears gathering in her eyes. "He's my brother."

The hanyou reared back, ears flicking uncertainly. "Kikyou, that's impossible, you don't have a brother…."

"No, I did – I _do_. Uncle Henry thought he killed him by throwing him into the ocean, and yet, here is a boy rescued from the sea!" Kikyou gazed down at Souta, their matching eyes mirroring expressions of surprise. "You are thirteen, are you not?"

"Yes, mum," Souta breathed.

"Well, there is one way to confirm it!" Myouga cheerfully suggested.

"I do not need confirmation," Midoriko's daughter objected. "I can see with my own eyes…this is my brother."

Miroku stepped forward, coughing uncomfortably. "As touching as this is, we have rather pressing matters at hand to deal with."

"Miroku is correct. Now, Myouga, I need you to find my son and tell him that Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku," Satomi told the small demon. "He must return here immediately."

"Aye, my lady," he croaked, hopping off her hand and disappearing.

"Miss Kagome has been kidnapped?" Souta gasped. "We have to save her!"

"We can't, not without Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha told him. "He's stronger than any of us combined."

"How long will it take Mr. Myouga to find Captain?" Sango asked.

"Hopefully not too long, because the longer Kagome must spend in Naraku's company, the more I fear we will be too late – no matter what you think his true intentions are," Kikyou foretold.


	25. Chapter 25

Kagome looked around the cabin warily, wondering what would happen to her next.

When she had agreed to go with Naraku, so that she might save Kikyou, she had been brought aboard his ship and taken to his cabin. There she had been left to her own devices, her days interrupted only when Naraku would join her for meals, and…to talk to her.

Sometimes they didn't talk about anything in particular (over many conversations, Naraku had explained her true relation to Kikyou, which had actually made her quite happy), but recently their conversations had had darker undertones, pertaining to what Kagome was beginning to realize was the reason behind his kidnapping first Kikyou, and then herself.

"_You have something I want,"_ _he had whispered into her ear, giving the round shell a long lick. _

The Shikon Jewel of the Seven Seas. A gem that held the power of granting any wish to its user.

"_I don't know where the jewel is," she had confessed to him out of desperation, having been left on her own for two days after he told her she would give him the jewel that first day on board._

"_Do not worry, Kagome, for I do," he had replied, his oily voice washing over her and leaving her feeling dirty for days after._

It had been nearly a week since then, and Kagome was beginning to feel very afraid for the first time. Naraku never did anything that would indicate his true intentions towards her, and that was making her nervous, especially because she could feel him looking at her constantly, even if he wasn't in the room.

It was as if he were a silent spectre in the shadows of her mind, simply waiting for her to break down.

That day, like always, Naraku came into her room promptly at noontime, a tray of food balanced on one hand as he closed and locked the door firmly with the other. After her little display on the beach, he had begun taking precautions against any attempts to escape.

As if she would. Sango had ingrained it into her mind that moves were not made unless there was a chance to escape. On the open water, and surrounded by his crew no less, Kagome had no false hopes that she could escape him here.

No, she would have to wait until they made land, wherever it was that he was taking her. There, she would try to escape.

Naraku set everything up on the table, his greedy, feverish gaze never leaving her for a second. He sat down in his chair across from her, knife and fork poised above his meal.

"Will you not speak, Kagome?" he purred.

As he placed a morsel of the food in his mouth, Kagome finally lifted her own hands to take the utensils and eat. There was no way she could trust the demon not to try to poison her.

Uncharacteristic silence reigned as Naraku ate, for once refusing to speak first, until finally Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten so used to him speaking almost constantly in her presence, about anything that seemed to take his fancy, that his silence perturbed her more than anything else had.

"What are you going to do with me?" she finally begged, voice high with her emotions.

Naraku smirked behind his handkerchief as he lightly dabbed the corners of his mouth. "Do with you? I do not know to what you are referring, my dear."

"You've held me captive for over a week now. Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" he murmured, red eyes glowing as they gazed at her from under lowered lashes. "There'd be no use in doing that, now would there?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome gasped, eyes wide with fright, hand tightening around her knife.

"If you were dead, there'd be no reason for Sesshoumaru to come to save you. You see," he continued, leaning forward across the table, "Sesshoumaru and I have a little score to settle."

"I don't understand," she confessed, standing up and backing away, hands hidden in the folds of her skirt as he pushed back his chair and slowly stalked towards her.

"You see, I did something many years ago, and have never received the credit I rightly deserved for my actions," he explained, gliding a clawed finger down her cheek and drawing a light amount of blood. He picked it up on the tip of his finger, raising the drop to his lips to lick away.

"W-what did you do?"

"I lured the Inu no Taisho into a trap," he snarled. "Without me, he would never have been captured! But because I didn't use brute force the way other _filthy, common, brutish_ men do, my involvement was swept under the proverbial rug."

"I…"

"Don't understand?" Naraku mocked, smirking. "I can't engage the Inu no Taisho to prove that while I am indeed cunning, I am not lacking in power. My next best option, then, is the men who knew of my actions, and yet ignored them.

"I've one down, one to go," he gloated.

Kagome stiffened at his comment, feeling as if her heart were breaking.

Naraku sniffed, a pleased smile curling his lips. "I see you knew of your father's death. Did you know, however, that it was I who plunged the blade into his heart?"

"_You_ killed him?" she croaked. Her head fell forward, bangs shrouding her features.

"Oh yes, I certainly did. But only after he had surrendered Kikyou, his only niece, into my possession."

"He _gave Kikyou to you_?"

Naraku's cruel smile widened, stretching across his face in a grotesque manner. "He did more than that. He told me to find the Jewel and give it to _him_. Power, it would seem, was more important to old Morgan than family. Why, he even killed _your mother_ after she refused for the last time to tell him where it was—!"

"NO!" she shouted, suddenly lunging forward, anger making her do something she hadn't intended. Her hand came up, the knife she yet held poised in her grasp as she brought it down with enough force to plunge it into Naraku's chest.

The spider demon's eyes flared with anger, and he brought one hand across her face in a hard slap that knocked her to the ground. She sobbed on the floor, pushing herself shakily by her hands to rest on her side.

"Bitch," he seethed, pulling the knife from his chest. "Did you think that would kill me? Did you think to escape me? I'm a demon!" He tossed the knife away, ignoring its dull thud as it landed on the other side of the room.

Leaning down, he pressed his face close to hers, stale breath wafting up her nose. "Just because I said I wouldn't kill you, doesn't mean you have to be in good condition for that bastard dog to come after you."

"Think about that, Kagome," he snarled. "We'll be arriving in Port Royal within the next few days. If you're good, you can stay in your old room while we wait for your lap dog – if not, I'm sure we can find other accommodations for your short stay."

* * *

><p>Kagome pulled herself up weakly, holding onto the edge of the table.<p>

"Stupid Kagome," she muttered to herself. "And after you'd just finished accepting that you probably wouldn't be able to escape until we landed; now you may have ruined your only chances to escape."

_He'll be watching me like a hawk now_, she thought remorsefully. _God, and in Port Royal, I stand my best chance of escaping! I know that city like the back of my hand, I can easily find a place to hide – but not if he locks me up, and not if he decides to keep a close watch on me._

She banged her fist on the table, frustrated tears leaking down her face. She jolted slightly when timid knocking came at the door.

"W-who is it?" she called out. "W-what do you want?"

The door opened slowly, and a young man not much older than she poked his head in, looking around warily before scrambling into the room and up to her side, clasping her hand tightly and weeping over it.

"I'm so sorry, miss! I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him! But you're safe now, Miss Kikyou, safe now…"

Kagome pulled from his grasp roughly, gasping. "I am not Kikyou! Who are you?"

The man looked up at her sadly from his place on the floor. "Muso, miss."

"Muso," she said slowly, voice soothing, "my name is Kagome. I'm Kikyou's sister."

"Two," he breathed. "Yes, I remember. She had two daughters." The pirate looked up at her beseechingly. "If you are here, then…Miss Kikyou is safe?"

"Yes, she is safe," Kagome assured him, wondering what type of relationship he and her sister had held while she was on board _Shikon_.

"I promised her," Muso mumbled, unmindful that Kagome could hear. "But then, she was suddenly gone, and I thought, 'I've failed. He has the jewel, and I failed'."

She blinked, beginning to feel nervous. "Kikyou is safe, Muso. You don't have to worry anymore."

"But I do," he whimpered. "I promised her that I'd protect the secret, but now he knows, he knows…and he'll take it!" He looked up at her with crazed eyes. "He'll kill you for it – kill us all, like he helped kill her! She was never meant for the land, never meant to leave the sea."

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome gasped.

He nodded dully. "But she's gone…they're both gone…only you remain. I will protect you," he promised passionately, grabbing at her hand with clammy palms.

Kagome cried out as he took her hand. "Stop it! I don't need protecting!"

"You don't mean that," Muso shuddered. "Don't worry, I'll stop him. This time, I'll stop him, and you'll be free."

* * *

><p>Standing on the stern deck, facing the wind, Sesshoumaru saw as a seagull shrieked before circling down to land on the railing beside him. With a leap and jump, a small figure landed on his cheek before he felt the telltale pinch and sucking of a flea biting him. He smacked the creature with a smart slap.<p>

"Captain, I'm so glad I found you quickly!" a wizened voice panted as he fell into Sesshoumaru's open palm.

"What is it, Myouga?" Sesshoumaru asked blandly, ignoring as the gull took flight and soared away, his errant navigator left behind.

"It's Miss Kagome," the flea replied anxiously.

The dog demon immediately pressed the flea between two fingers. "What's happened? Is Kagome okay?"

"She's…gone, Captain. Kidnapped by Naraku."

"_Naraku_?" Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes flashing red. "How could that happen? How did he get passed the barrier?"

"I do not know, Master!" Myouga cried out, wincing in Sesshoumaru's strong pinch. "But he has taken her! Your mother has asked you to return to the island!"

Sesshoumaru sneered, dropping the flea onto the railing. "I left the island to seek out Naraku, destroy him and save Inuyasha's woman. Now that he has Kagome, as well, my desire to find him has only increased. Why, then, would I return?"

"Because Miss Kikyou is no longer in Naraku's possession! She is on the island."

The larger demon stilled, brow creasing. "Then Kikyou does not possess the jewel."

"Aye, my lord! And if Naraku uses the jewel, you will have no chance of defeating him alone!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the diminutive demon. "Do you doubt my power, Myouga?"

"Of course not, Captain! But in possession of the Shikon Jewel…surely no demon stands a chance against the power it can bring him! In addition to that, it is entirely probable that he is expecting you to go charging in, and has a trap waiting for you. You _must_ return to the island, if only to gather more men!"

He snarled, spinning away from his father's retainer. "Very well," he growled. "Manten, changed course for the island. Myouga," he snapped, "return to my mother and inform her that I should arrive in a week. Inuyasha, and any other men among the primary crew who are willing, must be ready to board when I arrive."

"And Myouga," he added darkly, as the flea seemed ready to conjure up some method of returning, "an explanation had best be ready upon my return."

* * *

><p>That night, Kagome was awoken by someone's scream on deck, followed by the splash of something falling overboard. The sound of heavy footfalls migrated towards her doors, and Kagome huddled under the bed sheets, praying the steps would continue passed her room.<p>

They didn't. With a slam the wooden door opened, and Naraku's blackened form filled the entryway, his eyes the only thing visible in the dark.

"I think it's time, Kagome, that I finally show you why it is not wise to cross me."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh Kagome," Naraku's voice sang as he opened the door, "I've brought you some food."

Kagome remained silent, head hung down and hair shrouding her face. Naraku ignored her petulance and walked forward, grasping her chin in his hand and lifting her face to smile madly at her. "Come Kagome, surely you're not still mad that I locked you up in here? After all, I did allow you to stay in your old bedroom. Wasn't that nice of me?"

Her eyes flickered up to look at him, and the spark of anger in them gave him a dark pleasure. "You're a monster," she seethed.

"So it would seem," he leered. "I may be a monster, but at least I'm an honest one. I told you what would happen if you tried to escape, but you didn't listen. Instead, you riled up a member of my crew enough that he actually _tried to kill me_. More fool him." Naraku leaned in close, the tip of his nose gazing across her cheek.

"I didn't do anything," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. "He came into the cabin and started talking about all kinds of things, and then…he left."

"Ah, but would you care to know what he said to me as he tried to cut off my head?" Naraku whispered into her ear. "He said, _I'll kill you, Captain! She should not be contained!_ And then, he came at me with his cutlass, but I got him first." Kagome screamed as Naraku bit his teeth viciously into her ear.

She ripped away, the chains that bound her to the wall jangling as she did so. "He was insane! Half the time he was in the cabin he thought I was Kikyou, and the other half he thought I was…some woman from the sea."

"I see," he chuckled, pulling away and wiping his lips contemplatively. "So Muso remembered her, then. I'm surprised, it happened so long ago."

"What happened?" Kagome asked warily.

Naraku stared at her for a moment before sneering. "You really don't know. That dodgy old bastard didn't tell you anything about her."

"About who?" she asked desperately.

"You're mother."

* * *

><p>"<em>Naraku," she hissed, glaring as she pushed a little Kagome behind her skirts. "What do you want?"<em>

"_Just thought I'd let you be the first to know that your protector is dead." He exulted in the way her eyes widened and her skin paled as recognition hit. She quickly pulled herself together, and Naraku felt his excitement race at the prospect of wiping away her calm façade, and watching her face twist with pain._

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Don't you?" he asked, full lips pulling into a smirk as he glanced down at the little girl peeking out from behind her mother's skirts. "Perhaps I should give you a hint, then. He agreed to help you to re-establish an old covenant between your people – he even took in your precious first daughter. I've seen her, you know. She really bears a striking resemblance to Kagome; both so small and fragile…"_

"_Enough!" she snapped, glancing down warily at her daughter. Shooting him a look, Midoriko knelt down and gently grasped her daughter's shoulders. _

"_Kagome, darling, I want you to run home, okay? Run home and don't look back. Can you do that for mommy?"_

_The petite girl nodded, looking up at the looming pirate warily. "Come home with me, mommy."_

"_I can't right now, but I'll be home soon, okay? I just have to talk to this gentleman, and then I'll be home."_

_Kagome hesitate briefly before nodding. "Okay, mommy," she whispered. Turning around, she raced up the streets, never once looking back. Midoriko only turned around again when she could no longer see Kagome._

"_I think we both know you aren't going anywhere, Midoriko," Naraku taunted._

"_So what, I've been living on borrowed time?" she growled._

"_Pretty much." Naraku sneered down at her belly. "You made a mistake, getting pregnant with his brat again. Morgan could've overlooked the rest, but not that."_

"_I don't—"_

"_Know what I'm talking about?" Naraku sneered. "That brat you're carrying isn't Morgan's, and he knows it. I guess there's no way of proving it now, though," he commented off-hand._

"_What do you mean?" Midoriko asked suspiciously._

"_I guess you wouldn't have noticed since you so rarely get to see each other, but Morgan found out about your little meetings with his brother," Naraku explained, shrugging. "He merely made sure they wouldn't happen again."_

_She gasped, feeling as if her heart were dying. "John…?"_

_Naraku's eyes slanted towards her and he grinned._

"_No," she whispered. _

"'_Fraid so. And once you birth that brat, it'll be your turn."_

"_Why not just kill me now?" she asked bitterly. "It's like you said. My one protection is dead, and now I discover that John, too, is gone. Why wait?"_

"_Because for some reason Morgan has to know whose brat that is," Naraku intoned uncaringly. "If it were me, I'd just get it over with now that you've no one protecting you, but Morgan doesn't always think with his head._

"_So you'll have to wait just a little longer…but for now, I'm placing you under arrest."_

"_You have no authority here," she seethed, backing up as armed guards stepped from the shadows. _

"_You're right, he doesn't," another voice came. From the shadows, Lieutenant Governor Morgan slowly appeared, his face set in a hard mask. "But I do. Midoriko, I'm placing you under arrest for consorting with known pirates John Morgan and Touga Taisho."_

"_You bastard," Midoriko shouted as the guards grabbed her. "John wasn't a pirate! You're the pirate, you thieving, black-hearted devil! You'll pay for all you've done, you'll see!"_

_Morgan watched impassively as his wife was taken away. Slowly, Naraku meandered over to his side, twisted grin in place._

"_How many Maidens did you kill again? I believe the last tally was five. Do you think Midoriko will be added into that curse of yours?"_

"_Shut your mouth, Naraku," he hissed._

"You are cursed_," he recited gleefully, "_and will be betrayed once for every Maiden you kill_. Let's see now – Midoriko slept with your brother and birthed Kikyou; slept with him again and is carrying his second child…do you suppose John and Midoriko would be counted as joint or separate betrayals?"_

"_Damn you Naraku, I told you to shut it!"_

_Naraku's eyelids lowered, and he peered at his old captain from beneath them. "I wonder who the fifth will be."_

* * *

><p>"My father didn't kill my mother," she whispered, shaking her head. "You're lying to me. All you do is lie."<p>

"Didn't I just finish telling you, Kagome? I may be a monster, but I'm an honest one," he chuckled.

"But, I remember…"

"Do you?" Naraku asked, walking up to her side. "It was so long ago, do you really remember the events of your mother's death perfectly?"

"Father told me she had gone away, and everyone was so tied-lipped about it," Kagome said hoarsely, "but I knew she'd died. Like my cat had gone away."

"But you didn't know _how_ she died, did you?" his voice came from the other side of her, and she looked around wildly, realizing it had grown dark, and she could no longer see him.

"Father _loved_ Mother," she answered desperately.

"But she didn't love him," Naraku taunted, "otherwise Kikyou wouldn't have come to be…nor your little half-brother. Shame about that, isn't it? Morgan killed your mother, and your brother. I wonder what he _wouldn't_ have done."

Kagome was panting softly when she felt his breath on the nape of her neck, making her shudder. "Life, it seems, doesn't get any better for you and yours. Death and betrayal follow in your wake. A curse, I suppose, to the ones protecting the Shikon Jewel."

"No, that's not true," she denied through gritted teeth. "Before you took me away, I was happy."

"Were you? And why were you happy, Kagome?"

"Because Sesshoumaru and I—"

"Ahh, yes!" Naraku exclaimed, "The Taisho's first pup. Let me guess, you think you love him."

"I _do_ love—"

"But does he love you, Kagome?" his voice questioned sultrily, ghost fingers gliding up her sides. "Did he tell you he loves you?"

Kagome flushed and dropped her head, remaining silent.

"I see he didn't. And yet, he _did those things to you_…! How could he. How _dare_ he."

She sucked in and enraged breath. "How do you know all this?"

"I know _everything_," he hissed, "because I am _always_ watching."

"Well you're _wrong_," she ground out, glaring. "I know he cares about me, because I know _him_."

Naraku's laughter surrounded her. "If that's true, then why isn't he here yet? I took you a mere three days after he left to find _me_, and now I've had you for nearly a _month_. He's had plenty of time to appear, and yet, you remain."

Kagome breathed deeply, her eyes squeezed shut. Just as Naraku began to smirk, thinking he'd finally cracked her tough-girl façade, she began laughing. Laughing _at him_.

"For all that you claim to be smart, you missed one important thing," she smirked.

"And _what_ is _that_, my dear?" he bit out, snarling.

"_You want him to come for me_. If he doesn't come for me, you _lose_! You _want_ to fight him, so even more than me, you're _desperate_ for him to come! But like you said, he hasn't come yet, but I remain alive.

"I think you're afraid of him," she murmured, grinning at his frustrated growls. "Afraid at what he'll do if I'm dead when he comes."

Naraku's face was suddenly shoved up into hers. "You know nothing," he spat. "Killing you will achieve nothing! With you alive, that bastard has _hope_. Dead, you are meaningless. As meaningless as the jewel is without someone to make a wish on it."

"Then why don't you wish?" she shouted, straining against her bonds. "Why don't you just _take it!_"

His lips pulled banged into a demented, fanged grin. "Because I am waiting for the opportune moment."

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss," a soft voice hissed. "Midoriko!"<em>

_The pregnant Maiden glanced up at her cell's window to see a familiar face staring down at her. "Muso," she whispered. "What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble!" _

"_You have to find a way to escape," he told her urgently. "Cap'n Naraku lied to you! The Taisho ain't dead!"_

"_What? But why would he lie? What would be the point?"_

_The boy shrugged. "Cap'n's a bad person," he said by way of explanation._

_Midoriko nodded. "Yes, I suppose that's as good a reason as any. But if Touga really isn't dead, what do they think they're doing, threatening to kill me? Surely they know he'll come for me…!" _

_She gasped, suddenly realizing their plan._

_Muso nodded miserably. "They're setting a trap for him. Plannin' to kill 'im, they are."_

_Midoriko stood, grasping the bars tightly in her hands. "Muso, I hate to ask more of you, but I need your help."_

"_I'll kill 'im, miss," he answered adoringly. "I'll kill 'im for you. You're not meant to be contained."_

"_Muso, no," she said firmly, frowning. "I don't want you to do that. Only, promise me that if Naraku should ever come to possess my daughters, protect them."_

"_But…what about you?" Muso asked softly._

"_It is too late for me, I'm afraid," she smiled sadly. "Morgan will kill my child and then me. If he doesn't kill me, I'll be denied access to my remaining children. I'm resigned to my fate, Muso," Midoriko murmured. "I'm not sad to see the end. Without John, and without my children, there is nothing to live for. A new protector has already been chosen. My duty is done."_

_He watched her steadily before nodding. "There may be something we can do for your new babe."_

"_What?" she asked hopefully._

"_I know these two guys – call themselves the Thunder Brothers, they do. And s'long as you pay 'em, they'll do all that you ask. We could hire 'em to watch o'er Cap'n Morgan…and step in when the time is right to save your babe."_

"_I don't know," Midoriko murmured uncertainly. "How do we know they can be trusted?"_

"_You ain't got much else choice, miss."_

_The Maiden was silent for a long while before she finally nodded. "All right, Muso. Just tell them, if they can manage to save my son, to take him to Madame Satomi, Taisho's wife. She will care for him, and reward them handsomely."_

"_Yes, miss."_


	27. Chapter 27

The crew of the _Western Moon _bustled around, working around the clock to push the ship as fast as it could go.

Sesshoumaru stood on the main deck, face impassive as he stared out at open water. Only those close to him would have been able to understand the tick at the corner of his eye and the slight crease of his eyebrows that showed the cataclysmic levels of his anger.

"Uh…Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned hesitantly, stepping up beside his brother at the railing. "I'm so sorry that this happened, but we'll get her back."

"Inuyasha," the older demon gritted out, "this Sesshoumaru is not in the mood for your apologies."

The hanyou frowned, looking away. He seemed about to give up and return to his duties when his face suddenly took a determined set. He looked back up at his brother, glaring. "It's not like I knew what was going on, you know. How could I properly defend her when I wasn't aware of what the risk was?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru hissed, turning around to face the half-demon.

"You heard me!" he shouted angrily, the injustice of it all pissing him off. Behind them the crew slowed down in their work, hesitant to draw the brothers' attention with the noise of their labour. "I care about her just as much as you do, and never wanted to see her come to harm! But how am I supposed to defend her when you didn't tell me what was going on!

"All this time," he continued, hurt beginning to seep into his eyes, "all this time, you knew…_everything!_ The truth about father's death, his promise to Kikyou's mom, the fact that _she lived on the island_, Naraku's pursuit of a jewel that can give him untold powers, and you didn't tell me _anything_! The least you could've done was tell me that Naraku was a potential threat, but no, all you said was _protect her_!"

"I didn't want you involved," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You are brash, Inuyasha, and rarely think things through! Dealing with Naraku required stealth and cunning. You're involvement with Kikyou would have only made you react more unfavourably if you had known what was going on."

"Now you're just being hypocritical! No matter what you say, there is more to your relationship with Kagome than meets the eye, and…." He froze, realization dawning. "That's why you kept denying everything, and why you were trying so hard to avoid her. You didn't _want_ to get attached to her."

"Inuyasha," the captain rumbled warningly, eyes narrowing, but the hanyou continued heedlessly.

"You really are a cold-hearted bastard," he bit out. "How can you detach yourself so much that you could sleep with her and then get up and leave the next morning?"

"You know nothing of my feelings for her," Sesshoumaru snapped, grabbing his brother by the throat and squeezing, eyes narrowing. "And I owe you no explanations."

"I think you do," he disagreed hoarsely. "When your decisions put my family and home in danger, you owe me every explanation."

Sesshoumaru snarled, dropping his brother and turning away to stalk into his cabin. The door closed with a resounding crack of wood.

Rubbing his throat tentatively, Inuyasha winced as his slightly crushed larynx began to heal.

"You shouldn't have pushed him so hard, Inuyasha," Miroku chided, appearing at his side. "Of all people, you know there is more to the Captain than most people see. He clearly does care about her – maybe more than we believe. Everything he's done, he's done with the sole thought of protecting her."

Inuyasha sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Damned if you aren't right, Miroku. I just wish he'd actually _show_ his true feelings once in a while...at least to me. That hard, uncaring face of his is beginning to really piss me off, especially when we're so close to going into a battle that most of us may not make it out of."

"He's our leader, Inuyasha," the boatswain chided. "If he let everyone see how he was really feeling – his worries, his anxieties – they would lose faith in his ability to perform under the mounting pressure. And you know what that can lead to."

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispered. He looked up tiredly. "Mutiny. Challenges for the pack." Inuyasha chuckled humourlessly. "He's right, I really don't think before I leap."

"That's who you are, Inuyasha," Miroku accepted, shrugging. "Much like Sesshoumaru is himself."

"…I'm gonna go apologize," Inuyasha muttered, scuffing his boot against the wood before marching up to the captain's cabin to do that.

Once Inuyasha was in the cabin, Miroku turned back to the loitering crew. "Back to work, men!" he ordered cheerfully. "We've got a pretty damsel to save!"

* * *

><p>"…Sessh?" Inuyasha called out hesitantly, closing the door behind him quietly. When his brother didn't turn around from his seated position on the bed Inuyasha's ears lowered and he scuttled forward, kneeling at the other's feet.<p>

"I'm sorry for what I said." He nudged Sesshoumaru's hand lightly with his nose, and sighed gratefully when the hand lifted to gently tweak his ears.

"Why are you truly upset, Inuyasha?" his brother asked, looking down at him.

"Because I'm your second-in-command, but you haven't been treating me like one," Inuyasha muttered, frowning into the bed sheet.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You know that is not true. Even unaware of the whole situation, this one leaves you in charge of the island in my absence. If you were not insistent on sailing, you would be in charge of the island always. Speak truthfully, Inuyasha, and I will return the favour."

Inuyasha sighed softly, keeping his face turned away. "Kikyou's been acting weird since we were reunited."

"And this is the true source of your distress?"

"Yes, I guess so," he shrugged. "She avoided me the entire time between when we woke up and you returned, and whenever I'd try to approach her, to apologize again, she'd get all red in the face and leave.

"She understands that I made a mistake when I took Kagome, and why I couldn't look for her immediately when I found out I had taken Kagome and not her, but…I think she's still angry, anyway."

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Inuyasha, for all that you are half-human, you do not understand the species any better than I."

"Oi," he grumbled petulantly.

The captain turned his head to gaze out the window, his eyes unconsciously scanning the horizon for land. "From what you relayed to me, your woman has been through much in the last month, and has learned much about her true heritage. Likely her mind is clouded by what all of it means."

"Do you really think that's all it is?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Sesshoumaru nodded, arching a brow in his brother's direction. "It is that, or she was not sure how to behave."

"What do you mean?"

"For all that you both planned to mate," he explained, ignoring as Inuyasha sputtered wordlessly, "neither of you have engaged in such activities. She may be unsure how to proceed, especially in the presence of those she does not know."

"So I should give her time to adjust," Inuyasha posed hesitantly.

"Indeed."

The hanyou stood up and made his way back to the door, understanding the dismissive undertones in his brother's voice. His hand on the doorknob, he smirked and said, "Hey, if you ever need help to figure out how to tell Kagome how you really feel, just ask."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his quartermaster, frowning. "This one knows exactly what he must say to Kagome. Only help me get her back."

"Can do."

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a jolt when the door to her room slammed open with such force that the pictures on the wall shook, and stared in shock at Naraku's outraged countenance. He stalked into the room, pistol shaking in his hand.<p>

"W-what—"

"How?" he raged, throwing his gun at the wall before beginning to pace the room angrily. "How did he get passed my barrier? How did no one see him coming? That wind witch should've been watching…!"

Midoriko's daughter stared, wide-eyed, as Naraku continued mumbling angrily to himself before spinning around abruptly to give her a look that chilled her to the core.

Her heart rate sped up as he strode towards her purposefully, jaw clenched tight and one fist opening to flex lethal claws.

"It would seem the time has arrived, protector," he snarled.

"What are you talking about?" she cried out, cringing away from him. He raised one hand to grab her chin firmly, forcing her to face him. She watched, deeply frightened, as his eyes slowly trailed down her body, coming to rest against her abdomen.

"That Taisho bastard was supposed to come alone," he snarled, ripping apart the bodice of her dress, baring her shift. Kagome protested vehemently, wiggling her body in his grasp.

"He was supposed to charge in mindlessly!" Naraku continued, ignoring her struggles as he cut a slit into her shift above her belly. "He wasn't supposed to bring his entire crew with him to wage war against me! _Me!_ I was prepared for him, but this…!"

Without warning he plunged his hand into her body, and Kagome screamed at the shock and agonizing pain, the feel of his clawed fingers digging around in her body causing her to feel faint.

Naraku gave a small shout of triumph as he pulled his bloody claws back to reveal a blackened bauble. Kagome could vaguely make out a bright pink area at the bottom that was steadily being consumed by the darkness.

"The Jewel of the Seven Seas," Naraku fairly purred, all of his attention focused on the gem. "Finally, it is mine. Sesshoumaru thought he could beat me, but now he stands no chance. No one can touch me so long as I've the jewel!"

Kagome panted weakly, the smell of her blood pervading the air. "Release me," she begged. "Release me."

Her voice somehow reached the crazed pirate before her, for he turned to look at her contemplatively. "Why should I release you, Kagome?" he asked, voice calmer now that he had what he wanted. "You will die, whether upright or on the ground."

She gritted her teeth, glaring with what defiance she could muster. "It is as you say – I am no threat in this condition. So release me."

Sneering, Naraku pressed his hand roughly against her wound, making Kagome scream again. "Very well, wench." Reaching one hand to his side, Naraku pulled up a ring of keys and deftly unlocked the chains binding her wrists, ignoring the girl as she collapsed to the ground, one hand pressed against her side to stem the flow of blood.

"Maybe you can manage to crawl over to the window – you'll find you have a wonderful view of the chaos below."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru called out, effortlessly handling the lower-level brutes attacking him. "Naraku is likely holding Kagome at Morgan's manor house! I will go there now."<p>

"You better not be thinking of leaving me behind!" the hanyou groused, glaring at the fresh pack of men charging down towards them. "The crew can handle this lot – they're all small fry. So I'm comin' with!"

"This battle is mine to deal with, Inuyasha," the demon captain insisted firmly.

"Haven't you learned anything?" his brother shouted back, making his way to the inu's side. "Dad fell into Naraku's trap all those years ago – don't you repeat his mistakes! Let me help you!"

Sesshoumaru looked up towards the manor silently. A quick glance back towards Inuyasha showed the inu that he wouldn't back down, and so with an imperceptible nod, he leapt up out of the foray, landing gracefully on a roof top.

"Keep everyone together, Miroku!" Inuyasha told his long-time friend. "It looks like Naraku's entire crew is down here, so we leave it to you; we're gonna go rescue Kagome!"

"All right, Inuyasha!" the boatswain agreed. He watched as the dog demon brothers disappeared before facing the battle once more.

Expertly he swung his staff, knocking swords away and men unconscious as he made his way back over to Sesshoumaru's second quartermaster, Kouga, who was busy sinking his claws into his opponents.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have left me in charge," he told the wolf demon, pressing up against his back. "From what I know about Naraku's crew, they're all easily manageable except for one – Kanna, who is a void."

"What do you want me to do about him?" Kouga asked, growling.

"Her," Miroku corrected. "I want you to take Ginta and Hakkaku, find her and stop her. She acts as Naraku's eyes and ears, so she'll probably be at the manor."

"Fine," the wolf barked. With a short howl he loped off. From the crowd of bodies two figures expertly made their way out, following him.

"There's no way those three stooges can handle Kanna," a sultry voice called out from above. With a jolt Miroku looked up into a woman's ruby red eyes, and equally red lips pulled up into a smirk. She rested nonchalantly against a large feather, head pillowed on her crossed arms.

"Kagura!" Miroku shouted, surprised. "I would have thought your helping us ended with information and getting us through Naraku's barrier."

She growled warningly. "It does. And until you kill Naraku, I'll have to keep up my act of devoted crew." Raising herself up slightly, she set loose an arc of wind.

Miroku collapsed as he was shoved away, colliding with a wall. Groaning, he slowly sat up, gazing around him as defeated enemies slowly began to rise from the ground at Kagura's command.

"Damn," he hissed. "Inuyasha, Captain…please hurry."


	28. Chapter 28

"Damn," Inuyasha muttered as he and Sesshoumaru ran into the manor, their eyes falling upon the huge openness of the main hall and the large stairs in the center leading to the second floor. "I didn't notice it last time, because I went to Kikyou's room directly from the outside, but this place is _big_."

"Inuyasha, I believe we should search separately for Kagome," Sesshoumaru interjected into his brother's tirade, noting that he was unable to locate her scent. "We will find her faster that way."

"Naraku could be lurking behind every corner," Inuyasha reminded his brother firmly. "Searching separately could help us find her faster, but we may also then run across Naraku alone, and if he's already wished on the jewel, then we wouldn't be able to handle him separated."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "He has not wished yet."

"How can you tell that?" Inuyasha asked, incredulous.

"If Naraku makes a wish, the release of the jewel's power will be insurmountable. We will sense its use."

"Right, well, I still think…! Do you smell that?" Inuyasha suddenly hissed, turning towards the main stairs. "It smells like…"

"Blood," Sesshoumaru growled. "Kagome's blood."

"That bastard just…!"

"Yes," the elder demon confirmed grimly. He began striding towards the stairs. "Come, Inuyasha."

As they closed in on the stairs a familiar darkness descended, and fog began rolling down towards them.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply and promptly began coughing. "Shit, Sesshoumaru…!"

"The fog is poisonous," the inu-youkai remarked, casting his brother a glance. "Cover your mouth and nose with cloth. You should be able to last until we kill Naraku."

"Kill me, will you?" a smooth voice chuckled.

Slowly Naraku materialized out of the miasma, fangs glinting in a sneer. In his upraised hand, Naraku idly twirled a purple bauble before clenching it in his fist, blood dripping from his fingers. "I beg to differ," he mocked.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted angrily, the sash traditionally wrapped around his waist now covering his mouth and nose. "Where's Kagome?"

"Isn't that a question your darling older brother should be asking?" Naraku purred, leering. "After all, he is the one she professes to love."

"Do not avoid the question, spider," Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku raised his blood covered fingers to his lips, licking one claw idly. "She's in her old room, of course. What kind of host would I be, if I had done otherwise?"

Sesshoumaru made to step forward, making Naraku glare at him. "I see the nice pleasantries are over now. Are you so eager to get the little chit back, Sesshoumaru?"

"You are worth less than the mud on my boots, Naraku," the demon captain answered, eyes flashing red. "Your desperation to use the Jewel of the Seven Seas to only stand _a chance_ of beating me is proof of that."

Naraku growled angrily, his fist closing harder around the jewel. "You smug bastard," he gritted out. "We'll see who's more powerful."

Moving fast, Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword just as a series of tentacles burst out from Naraku's chest, bearing down on him with concentrated intent. Inuyasha leapt out of the way, drawing his own sword and bringing it down mid-transformation to slice one of the tentacles in half. Immediately two more grew out of its severed stump, wrapping around Inuyasha's arms and pinning them to his sides.

"Shit," he growled, using claws to rip the tentacles off him. "These things multiply if you cut them!"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru grunted, eyes assessing their enemy.

"Inuyasha, you will distract him."

"I…what? Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

><p>"Ungh," Kagome grunted, pulling herself back towards the bed achingly slowly. Her hand shook as she reached up, but she managed to grasp the bed sheet and pull it down beside her.<p>

Panting harshly through her nose, teeth gritted against the pain, Kagome bit into the sheet and tore it roughly. Her hands did the rest, pulling the sheet apart into strips that she tied around her waist in an attempt to stem the flow of her blood.

"Ahh!" she cried out loudly, head falling back when she knotted it as tightly as possible. The pain was excruciating, but Kagome knew if she didn't tie it tight enough, the makeshift bandage would do nothing to save her.

She tied three layers of sheet strips around her wound, collapsing once she was done, out of breath and feeling weaker by the second.

As Kagome rested, trying to catch her breath, her gaze fell upon the pistol that Naraku had thrown in his rage…and left behind as he left.

Her breath caught again, this time in surprise. As quickly as she could, the Shikon's protector pulled herself towards the weapon, her fingers closing tightly around the grip. Testing herself, Kagome lifted the pistol off the floor, thrown off but not daunted by the gun's weight.

Determination and anger sparked in her eyes as she tucked the gun into her ruined bodice. Hands now free, she began dragging herself into the hall, hissing in pain on occasion but otherwise remaining silent.

"You…are not supposed to leave," a soft voice murmured.

Gasping, Kagome twisted to look behind her, groaning softly when the movement pulled at her side.

Standing at the end of the hall was a little girl dressed completely in white, and cradled in her arms was a beautifully ornate mirror.

"Who are you?" Kagome managed to ask, edging away from the girl inches at a time.

The girl, her face composed in a blank mask, nodded briefly in greeting. "I am Kanna."

"You work for Naraku?"

"Yes," she answered simply, and began walking forward. As she did, her mirror began to glow, and Kagome froze as she felt like pieces of her were being sucked away.

"I'm sorry," Kanna told her, voice hollow. "I must obey."

* * *

><p>"Kouga, why are we sneakin' 'round the back again?" Ginta asked softly, following his leader even as he questioned him.<p>

The wolf leader scowled, glaring up at the second story windows. "Because Sesshoumaru and Dog-Turd went in through the front, and I'm not interested in being pulled into the fight with Naraku. They can handle him on their own – our job is to find Kanna."

"How will we find her?" Hakkaku asked, clasping his hands with Ginta to form a makeshift platform. "We don't even know what she smells like – not that that'd help, the whole place reeks of Naraku."

Taking a couple steps backwards, Kouga stretched his legs, hopping on the spot in preparation. "If Miroku's intell is right, then the only people in the manor right now are Naraku, Kanna, and Kagome, and I'm willing to bet my tail that Kanna's been set to guard Kagome."

Racing forward, Hakkaku and Ginta grunted softly as Kouga spring boarded off their clasped hands and grabbed the window sill. He pulled himself up with a slight wiggled and pushed the window experimentally. When it didn't budge he punched his fist through it, ignoring the cutting glass to grab the latch and open the window.

Hopping inside, he leaned over the sill, stretching his arms down, and one at a time pulled his companions into the manor as they leapt up to him.

"So we'll just follow Miss Kagome's scent," Kouga continued, sniffing the air experimentally.

"Kouga," Hakkaku and Ginta gasped. "I smell blood."

"Damn it," Kouga muttered, racing off down the hall. _Don't tell me we're too late._

The other two wolves followed him anxiously, turning corners sharply just to keep up. They nearly collided with his back when he came to a sudden stop, his breath hissing in and out from between his teeth.

Hakkaku and Ginta leaned sideways around their leader, staring intently at the little girl blocking their path, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

"Is that…?"

"Kanna," Kouga confirmed stiffly. At her name the girl gasped softly and turned her head to stare at them, large black eyes wide. With her movement the three wolves could see what she had been looking at, and they inhaled sharply at the sight of Kagome collapsed on the ground, eyes unseeing as she stared back at them.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted. With a growl he leapt forward, knocking Kanna aside. Immediately Hakkaku and Ginta stepped between Kouga and their opponent, brandishing their claws.

"Lookit her mirror, Ginta," Hakkaku whispered, edging closer to his pack brother.

"That's…Miss Kagome's face!"

"We gotta break that mirror," he muttered. Stretching to their full heights, Hakkaku and Ginta stalked closer to Kanna, intent on intimidating her.

Kanna frowned slightly, staring up at the two wolves. "My orders…are to stop Miss Kagome. Do not…interfere."

"No can do, sister," Ginta growled, leaping forward suddenly. With a small cry Kanna fell backwards, the mirror spinning out of her grasp.

"No!" she shouted, the first sign of true emotion on her face.

"Quick, Hakkaku!" Ginta shouted, falling upon the girl and pinning her struggling form.

"On it!" his brother replied, grabbing the mirror. With a mighty swing he threw the cursed object into the wall, the sound of shattering class drowned out by the sound of Kanna's wail.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, wake up," Kouga ordered desperately, shaking her roughly. The sudden sound of shattering glass had him turning around, having forgotten about Kanna, Hakkaku and Ginta. Immediately following the sound, Kagome took in a big gasping breath, the movement causing her wound to pull uncomfortably. She cried out softly, pulling away and pressing a hand to it.<p>

She began to curl in on herself when the events of the last few minutes came back to her, and with a jolt she looked up at Kouga, for once relieved by his presence. "Mr. Kouga!"

"Kagome, I gotta get you outa here." He urged her into a seated position, prepared to wrap his arms around her and come out the way they'd come in.

"No, you can't!" she shouted, wiggling away from his reaching hands.

Kouga growled, frustrated. "Okay, okay, _Miss _Kagome. Look, this isn't the time to get hung up on past—!"

"That's not why, you stupid wolf!" Kagome denied, glaring. "I can't leave yet! Naraku isn't dead!"

"So? Sesshoumaru is dealing with him. Your safety is more important—!"

"No!" Kagome repeated angrily. "I…I have to do something! He attacked me, and I want…want to make him pay," she managed to gasp out, coughing weakly.

"Kagome, you're in no condition to fight," Kouga tried to explain. "You wouldn't be able to beat him in battle anyway."

Kagome scowled at him. "I know I'm not strong enough – could never be strong enough. That's why I plan to use this." Reaching up into her bodice, she pulled out the pistol, letting its comforting weight rest on her stomach.

"I've enough strength left in me to lift this and pull the trigger. Let me do this one thing," she insisted, grip tight on the gun.

Kouga sighed, knowing he would regret the decision later. "All right. But let me carry you."

Reaching under her gently at her nod, Kouga turned back toward Hakkaku and Ginta, who had Kanna in their grasp. "You heard the lady. I'll be able to take care of her on my own; plus, Sesshoumaru and Dog-turd will be there. You take the girl back to Miroku and let him decide what to do with her."

"Wait, please!" Kanna interjected urgently, her face still blank but her voice now alive with emotion. "Naraku had me under a spell that was tied with the mirror I held. By breaking it, you freed me. Allow me to help you."

"I ain't lettin' you near Naraku or Kagome, girl," Kouga growled. "Spell or no spell."

"Then let me at least tell you one thing," she pleaded. "Naraku cannot be easily destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Ginta asked nervously. "He's a demon, right?"

Kanna shook her head. "He wasn't always a demon. He used to be human, but he made a deal with a demon – since then, he has been accumulating powers by absorbing other demons. You must not let his tentacles grab you, lest he pull you into his body and absorb you as well!"

"Then how do we defeat him?" Kagome asked from her place in Kouga's arms.

"You must let him make his wish—"

"Ha, unlikely!" Kouga barked. "Now I know you're real game."

"No, please!" Kanna insisted, struggling in the grasp of her wolf captors. "If he makes his wish, his body will absorb the jewel. Miss Kagome can then purify it, and him."

"Purify him? How would I do that?" Kagome's brow creased with worry.

"If you could get close enough to him, all you need do is touch a part of him and call upon the jewel. You are its protector, it will respond to your call."

"There ain't no way in hell we're doin' that!" Kouga snapped, turning away. "Take her to Miroku," the wolf repeated over his shoulder. "Kagome and I are gonna go kill the bastard the old fashioned way – shootin' his fuckin' brains out."

As Hakkaku and Ginta pulled Kanna along with them, no longer struggling, Kagome leaned back slightly to watch the girl go, a contemplative look in her eye.


	29. Chapter 29

Naraku growled as he tried to keep his advantage at the top of the stairs, ignoring the pull of the jewel as he battled both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

_I'll show that pup. I'm stronger than both of Taisho's sons combined!_

Reaching up across his chest for his pistol, Naraku growled when he realized it wasn't there. He briefly remembered tossing it aside when he had gone to retrieve the jewel but dismissed it from his mind. There was nothing the girl could do with the gun anyway, except perhaps kill Kanna.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" Inuyasha sneered, leaping over tentacles and slashing at him with his sword. The spider immediately parried, glaring. "You look distracted."

"I merely got lost in thought," he replied in turn, smirking. "Fighting with you two has gifted me much time to think."

When Inuyasha growled, losing his concentration and nearly getting speared by one of the tentacles Sesshoumaru leapt in, pushing his brother aside and allowing the appendage to slice his arm.

"Pay attention, Inuyasha," his brother commanded firmly. "Do not let him bait you."

"Nothing we do is working," Inuyasha complained bleakly, his ears falling forward. "We can't fight him forever."

"We will fight him only as long as it takes to kill him," Sesshoumaru said confidently, using his sword to block Naraku's continued attempts to run him through.

"This'd be a lot easier if we could use some of our swords' powers," the hanyou muttered to himself, flicking his blade contemplatively.

Sesshoumaru glared over his shoulder. "Do not, Inuyasha. The power of our swords would destroy the manor, not to mention the island."

"I know, I know," he griped.

"If you two are done your little pep talk," Naraku growled, "I'd like to get back to killing you."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru acquiesced, leaping up and taking Naraku's neck in his hand, squeezing tightly and plunging his claws into the fragile skin.

Naraku shouted, tentacles writhing as the pain and shock melted through him.

"You can create poison easily enough," Sesshoumaru murmured. "But can your body handle _my_ poison?" A hissing sound filled the air as the inu released his poison, allowing it to flood Naraku's body.

His eyes widened when he felt a tentacle pierce his side, and he looked down, surprised to see one slimy tentacle protruding from his abdomen.

"My tentacles aren't part of me," Naraku chuckled darkly, blood running from the corner of his lips. "Even if you poison this body, they are completely separate from it and can still function."

With a growl Sesshoumaru leapt away, ripping the tentacle from his stomach.

"You cannot destroy me!" Naraku gloated. As he spoke, his body began to expand, lumps rising and falling beneath the surface of his clothes until finally a sizzling blob of flesh fell to the floor, collapsing in on itself as Sesshoumaru's poison destroyed it.

"What are you," Inuyasha breathed, sword limp in his grasp.

"I am the ultimate demon," he answered with a snarl. "By using the bodies of other demons, I am immortal!"

The loud boom of a gunshot suddenly filled the air, and Naraku looked down, frowning, at blood slowly leaking out of his chest. "Fools," he hissed, raising glowing red eyes. "I just finished tell you that you cannot destroy me. If Sesshoumaru's poison does me no true damage, then a bullet will certainly not do better."

"They didn't shoot you," a feminine voice shouted, "I did!"

Spinning around, the battling trio stared uncomprehendingly at Kagome cradled in Kouga's arms, the still smoking pistol in her outstretched hand.

Naraku suddenly began laughing madly, ignoring his body as it expelled the bullet and damaged pieces of flesh. "My dear Miss Kagome, do not tell me you wish to jump into the foray."

Looking passed him to Sesshoumaru, she pleaded with her eyes for him to somehow understand. "I do."

"Then by all means," Naraku crowed, "let's turn this battle up a notch!" Raising his hand, he opened his fingers to display the Shikon Jewel. "Is this what you want back, my dear?"

Smirking, too arrogant to notice that Kagome wasn't demanding its immediate return, Naraku made his wish.

"I wish for power! I wish to be the most powerful demon of all time!"

The group watched, awe-struck, as a deep purple glow began to emanate from Naraku's body before completely enveloping him in a sphere of light. Through the shear light they could see that he was transforming, and they heard the dull splats as his body began falling apart to create his new form.

The earth began to shake, and Kagome cried out softly as Kouga leapt backwards to avoid a fissure that appeared in the ground, splitting the manor in two. The sphere that held Naraku hovered in the middle, its otherworldly glow bathing the group in its light even as the sky rumbled with thunder around the island, and storm clouds rolled in the blacken the sky.

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath when she registered that a brighter glow coming from Naraku's hand was slowly travelling further into his body, coming to rest above his heart. _That must be the jewel!_ _There must be some way I can get close enough…._

"Miss Kagome," Kouga muttered, somehow sensing the direction of her thoughts, "please tell me you don't mean to try what Kanna said."

"That is exactly what I intend to do," she answered him. "It is the only way to destroy him. Get me close enough, and I'll—"

Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the sphere as it melted away, grabbing Kagome around the waist and squeezing, making her cry out as her wound reacted to the pressure. It pulled her through the air, trying to draw her into the glowing barrier still surrounding Naraku.

Before she had a chance to do as she had said she would, and attempt purifying the jewel within Naraku, a blur of white rushed forward, slicing through the appendage and grabbing her in mid-air.

"Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed, wiggling in his grasp as they slowly descended back towards Inuyasha, who stood close to the manor's broken main doors.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Naraku laughed maniacally, emerging from the collapsing barrier of the jewel. "Now you stand no chance against me! Finally, the power that has always been rightfully mine is given to me! I will destroy this world, and it will be remade how I see fit!"

The ground continued to shake as Naraku released his new power upon them, splitting further in two. From below the ground a hiss of heat and steam was released, and the earth rumbled with barely suppressed energy as Naraku's body grew larger and larger with each minute passed until he towered over them.

Inuyasha looked back down towards the town and saw that the fissure ran the entire length of the island, splitting it in two. The sounds of battle that had previously risen from the city was replaced by the fearful shouts of men and women as they scrambled into any available ship in their attempts to escape the promise of death that Naraku shouted to the heavens.

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully next to his brother, none of the urgency he felt evident in his posture or his face.

"Kagome, you will allow Inuyasha to take you back to the ship," he told her firmly.

She scowled. "No."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. "That was not a request. Kagome, the island is falling apart around us! I cannot allow you to be brought into this. You _will_ return to the ship!"

"I don't care; you can't beat him on your own! Only I can kill him," she insisted. "I know it sounds crazy, but I can purify the jewel. If the jewel is purified, then he will be destroyed."

"Kagome, you are injured," he growled, shifting her in his arms so she could see the blood the covered his hand from her wound. "You are in no shape to do anything."

"Sesshoumaru, it's the only way," she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

The demon captain gritted his teeth and looked away, unwilling to believe it. He had journeyed here to save her, not allow her to walk straight into certain death.

Kouga touched down beside them, his own worry evident on her face. "Captain," he said, catching Sesshoumaru's attention. "It's true. We were told that the only way to kill Naraku is to destroy the jewel after he'd used it – and to do that, Kagome must purify it."

"I will not allow Kagome to be further injured," Sesshoumaru argued.

"Sesshoumaru," she tried again, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"No," he snapped, wrenching his head away. "Kagome, there are things I must tell you…"

"There will be plenty of time to talk later," she promised, smiling through her pain. "But if you don't let me do this, there won't be a later for us to worry about."

The inu gazed down at her, the feelings of worry and helplessness in his eyes evident only to her. Finally he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pressed his lips together firmly. When his eyes opened again they were resigned.

"I will go with you," he decided resolutely.

Kagome sucked in a harsh breath. "No, that's not what I want! I have to—"

"You have already explained what you must do, Kagome," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I will only agree to this if I am there with you."

Her eyes slowly filled with tears, spilling down to flow down her cheeks. "Please don't," she whispered.

Ignoring her pleas, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha. Though the hanyou was visibly upset, he nodded once, which the elder demon returned.

Kouga let out a startled shout as Sesshoumaru leapt forward, into the chasm that Naraku was creating as he tried to destroy the island.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered into his ear, pressing her body closer to his as they glided through the air towards Naraku's immense figure. "I only have to touch a part of his body to purify the jewel, but…I do not know what purifying it will do. Please, leave me behind and go."

"I will not leave you again, Kagome," he told her softly, pressing his nose into her throat and breathing deeply of her scent.

Closing her eyes, she ignored the tears that continued to fall.

"Well," Naraku's voice boomed out as he stared down at them. "Come to sacrifice yourselves?" he mocked.

When the couple didn't deign to give him a response Naraku growled and let lose a set of tentacles to grab each of them and pull them apart. "You need a lesson in manners, young taiyoukai. Perhaps I shall strip it out of this woman's flesh, hmm?" He took Kagome in his hand, delighting in the sharp cry she gave as he squeezed her in his fist.

Kagome cried out again when he squeezed harder a second time, feeling as if she were going to be crushed. As suddenly as he had closed his fist around her, he stopped, relaxing his hold to a loose grip to focus his attention on Sesshoumaru.

_This may be my only chance_, she thought faintly, light-headed. Ignoring the shouts of the three canine demons to release her, Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's finger, closing her eyes to focus.

"_If you could get close enough to him, all you need do is touch a part of him and call upon the jewel. You are its protector, it will respond to your call."_

_Call upon the jewel…how do I call it?_ With no other alternative, Kagome relaxed her mind, stretching her awareness, trying to sense something she knew was there, but having no idea how to feel for it.

_Maybe if I picture it…_

Her breathing was becoming more and more laboured, making it harder to concentrate on her task. She could feel that her blood had soaked through her makeshift bandage, and was beginning to drip down her side.

Weakly she pushed herself one more time, picturing the purple orb. Like the flood gates opening on a dam Kagome was suddenly bombarded by the dark emotions of the jewel, fuelled by Naraku's hatred, envy, and lust for power.

The darkness nearly overwhelmed her.

_I need to form some kind of connection to it. Something that binds it to me, and that I can channel through…the pink spot! There was a pink spot not completely engulfed by the darkness! Is that perhaps…what purity remains?_

With a newfound goal, Kagome pictured herself tracing up Naraku's arm to his chest, and touching upon the pink light in the jewel, clasping it to herself and encouraging the light to grow. She pictured everything that ever made her happy, made her feel love.

_Mother…Kikyou…Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo…Sango…._

_Sesshoumaru…_

The light within her grew, and she could feel a resonating purity echoing within the jewel, growing brighter and brighter.

Her eyes popped open when Naraku let out an ear-piercing cry, his tentacles releasing Sesshoumaru, who dropped down, landing in a crouch. The spider's free hand lifted to his chest, eyes drawn unerringly to Kagome.

"What have you done?" he screeched. His hand squeezed tighter around her again, as if he knew this would be his last action on Earth.

"I'll kill you," he screamed as his body began disintegrating. "If I do nothing else, I'll kill you!"

"You lose, Naraku," she coughed, the pain beyond her now. She smiled faintly, looking down to Sesshoumaru. "You're finished."

Her eyes began to close again, and the last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's face elongating, mouth opening to let out a feral roar before she lost consciousness.


	30. Chapter 30

Consciousness returned slowly. The first thing Kagome became aware of was the sound of hushed whispering around her. She could vaguely identify Inuyasha talking to Kikyou, Sango chastising Miroku, and Shippo and Kohaku comforting Rin. The only person she couldn't hear was Sesshoumaru.

The second thing she registered was touch. Someone was holding her hand. It was cupped between two larger palms. Soft pinpricks along her wrist told her that whoever held her hand had claws.

Her eyebrows scrunched softly as she tried to open her eyes, and all at once the chatter around her stopped. White light nearly blinded her as she finally got her eyes open. Blinking rapidly, she slowly adjusted to the light and looked around her.

Everyone was surrounding her bed, relieved smiles on their faces. Inuyasha and Kikyou were standing to her right, with Miroku and Sango beside them. Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Souta sat at the foot of the bed, with Madame Satomi behind them. Kouga and Ayame stood just to their right, and directly to her left, holding her hand, sat Sesshoumaru.

Her lips immediately pulled up into a smile. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely.

"Kagome," he replied, dropping his head to rest against their clasped hands gratefully.

"Thought you'd never wake up," Inuyasha's greeted roughly, his hand holding Kikyou's in a tight embrace.

"We made it," she breathed, lips spreading into a wide grin. "We're alive! But…what happened?" she asked, clearly her throat with a cough. Immediately Shippo sprang forward, a glass of water in his hand. She took it gratefully, sipping slowly.

"You killed that bastard, that's what you did!" Kouga answered, grinning brightly.

"So…it worked then," Kagome breathed. "I can't believe it worked."

"Neither could we," Inuyasha admitted ruefully, scratching the back of his head. "After everything we did, you're the one that killed him."

"How did we escape the island? It was falling apart around us."

"With quick feet and a little help from new allies," Miroku chirped.

"What do you mean, new allies?"

"Kagura helped us get passed the barrier Naraku had surrounding Port Royal," Miroku explained. "She also told us information about him and his crew that greatly helped in preparing for the battle."

"And it turns out that little girl was under a spell. It was anchored in the mirror she always held," Kouga added.

"So…where are they now?" Kagome asked, slightly worried as to the answer.

"Kagura is travelling," Sesshoumaru answered blandly. "Kanna is here on the island."

"Oh," she murmured, unsure if she should be nervous that a previous enemy was so close.

"Kanna's really nice!" Shippo added helpfully, his youthful face twisted in nervousness as he glanced at her. "She's our age, and really friendly. She honestly couldn't help what Naraku made her do."

"And apparently Kagura was virtually Naraku's prisoner as well. She wants to see more of the world, now that she has the opportunity to," Miroku concluded.

"I'm happy for them," Kagome finally decided, smiling. "Everyone deserves a second chance," she murmured, looking at Sesshoumaru from under lowered lids. The demon immediately stiffened in his seat, looking away.

"Did I miss anything else?" she giggled. "I'm guessing you two made up," Kagome supposed, gesturing to Inuyasha and Kikyou, who blushed.

"Yeah, we had a long talk when we got back," Inuyasha admitted, releasing Kikyou's hand to wrap an arm around her waist. "And she's agreed to mate me…again." He puffed up with pride when Kikyou laid her head on his shoulder and grinned at Kagome, making her laugh.

"I'm glad!" Kagome cheered. "What else has happened?" she enthused, bouncing slightly.

"Sango has agreed to bear my child!" Miroku exclaimed, turning and trying to press his lips to said girl's, who immediately pushed him away, a much affronted look on her face.

"I have not, you stupid pirate!" she denied, smacking him smartly. "I only just got my brother back – I have better things to do than _you_."

"Sango, you wound me," Miroku cried, dramatically laying a hand across his chest.

"Speaking of brothers," Shippo blurted out, nudging the servant boy beside him, who fidgeted nervously. "Sango ain't the only one who's got a long lost family member."

"What are you talking about, Shippo?" Kagome wondered, confused. Kikyou glanced at the boy quietly, and at his small nod stepped up behind him.

"Kagome," Kikyou began slowly, gently cupping his shoulders, "this is our brother, Souta."

"…_What? How?_"

"With my father," Kikyou explained gently, squeezing Souta's shoulders reassuringly. "This whole time, I thought he'd…died, but he was here, working as a servant."

"I can't believe it," Kagome said as she collapsed against her pillows. "All this time, you were my brother? I have a brother. Souta."

She slowly smiled and lifted her eyes to look at her siblings. "And we're all together now."

"Yes," Kikyou confirmed. "We'll never be apart again."

Souta's eyes widened, the hopefully gleam in them unmistakeable as he first looked up at Kikyou and then back to Kagome. "Truly?" he asked. "Will we truly be together from now on?"

Kikyou and Kagome nodded wordlessly.

"Heh," Inuyasha snorted, smirking. "Pack's gettin' bigger. That's good, eh Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, who was watching Kagome with a soft look in his eye, nodded. "Packs should be large," he acknowledged.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, turning to Sesshoumaru. "Speaking of packs, I…back in Port Royal, I saw…I could've sworn I saw a large white dog," she ended hesitantly.

"That would be Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered. "When Naraku...after you purified the jewel, Naraku's body disintegrated, but not before he tried to kill you. It pushed Sesshoumaru too far, and he transformed to save you."

"You can transform into a large dog?" Kagome asked of Sesshoumaru, delighted by the idea.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Your mom was right," Kagome giggled. "In all fairness I'd have rather seen it under better circumstances, but what a display! I wish I could've seen more."

Sesshoumaru's cheeks pinked slightly at the suggestion, and he turned to stare tellingly at the other occupants of the room.

Satomi clapped her hands once. "Well, that is our cue to leave these two alone."

As they filed out of the room one at a time Kikyou leaned down to gently hug her half-sister. "Kagome, I just want to say again how sorry I am for my involvement in all this," she whispered. Pulling away slightly, she smiled, brushing some of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "When you are better, we'll talk more."

"Okay," Kagome agreed easily. "We'll talk soon…sister."

Sniffing slightly, Kikyou turned away to hide her thankful tears, allowing Inuyasha to lead her from the room. The door closed behind them quietly, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone in the room.

"So how long was I unconscious?" she asked, him, turning her head to face him.

"Nearly two weeks," Sesshoumaru replied. Finally alone, Sesshoumaru let his cold façade drop, face pinching with his tightly bound worry. He lifted a hand to glide clawed fingers through her hair before cupping her cheek. "I thought you were going to die."

Kagome's hand lifted to cover his, leaning into his touch. "I couldn't die. You said there was something you had to tell me."

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. "Yes," he said, "something I should have said weeks ago."

Holding her breath in anticipation, Kagome shifted closer to him, ignoring as her body protested the movement until she lay on the edge of the bed. Sesshoumaru's hands fell to come around her in a loose embrace, his head resting on her collar bone to breath in the scent of her improving health.

"I love you Kagome," he murmured after a moments silence, pulling back to look at her. "I know I haven't acted li—"

"I love you too," she interrupted, laughing. Reaching up around his neck, Kagome pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

"It doesn't matter how you've acted in the past," she spoke against his lips, sighing into his mouth as he kissed her again. "I know why you had to do it."

"Do you, Kagome?"

"You were trying to protect me," she replied confidently. "I didn't know what was going on, but you did. Naraku was the being you were protecting me from…and your family from. Getting close to me, mating me, would have put a bigger target on your other precious people."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, pulling away from her. "That is not why I held myself from you – why I tried so hard to not care about you."

"Then…why?"

"Because I did not want to be like my father," he admitted reluctantly. "I did not want to fulfill the promise he had made for me, but did not want to go against his wishes, either. I have watched over you, and Kikyou, for many years from a distance. In that way, I could keep his promise, but I could also convince myself that I was not repeating his mistake of letting that promise rule my life."

"Because he died trying to save my mother," she surmised.

"Yes."

"But you did come to care for me," Kagome reminded him, leaning forward to peer into his down-turned face.

"I did," Sesshoumaru agreed. "I knew I was attracted to you. And then I received news that Kikyou had been kidnapped. The threat that had always loomed over you, over me, had become a reality. I couldn't let myself grow further attached to you – those feelings would rule me in battle, and could cost many lives should I make a choice based purely on saving you."

"So you brought me here, where I could safely be left behind."

"That was my intent, yes," he confirmed, unapologetic.

Kagome smiled, reaching up to touch his clenched jaw. "You do not have to act strong with me, Sesshoumaru. I understand your choices, just as I am beginning to understand how the reasons for your actions changed. I am not upset."

"Most females would be hurt to hear their mate admit to purposefully trying to abhor them," he smirked, moving forward to crawl into bed beside her.

"Mate?" Kagome teased, pulling away when he gently tried to gather her against him. "I have not heard a proposal from you – it is an _arrogant_ male who assumes their female will accept them after such a confession."

"So you _are_ upset," he replied, wrapping her more firmly in his embrace.

Giggling, Kagome laid her head on his chest. "No, I'm not."

"Then would you, Kagome, be my mate? Can you find it in you to love a pirate?"

"Yes." She smiled happily, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "Now and always."


	31. Epilogue

"Mmm!" Arching her back, Kagome stretched her hands towards the ceiling, interlacing her fingers to complete the movement.

"I am ready to get out of this bed," she murmured, rolling over onto her side. She lifted one arm with the movement, but instead of falling across the warm chest she had grown use to being there, it fell to rest against cold sheets.

Her eyes immediately blinked open, and she sat up, looking at the empty space beside her in sleepy confusion. "Sesshoumaru?" she called out, turning to face the room.

Sesshoumaru's – _their_ – bedroom met her gaze, and she allowed her eyes to ghost over its now familiar features after realizing that he was not in the room.

Their bed, much like in Sesshoumaru's cabin on the _Western Moon_, was located on the wall furthest from the door, directly beneath the windows, which faced east, allowing the morning sun to spill into the room. In front of it on the floor was a beautiful Persian run, which stretched across the width of the room, stopping in front of the large chest of drawers resting on opposite walls. Kagome's chest has arrived only a few days before; it was basic in shape and appearance, serving only to function until another one could be procured by Sesshoumaru to match his elaborate one.

Beside Kagome's armoire was a lovely vanity set, which Satomi has graciously given to her, claiming she simply must have one. Apparently it had been given to her when the Inu no Taisho wedded her, but since then she had procured another one, and Kagome's had been in storage. She was only to happy to accept the gift, as it really was stunning, with gentle curves and a delicate matching chair.

Sighing softly, Kagome gently swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tentatively touched her toes to the floor. She had been abed for the past three weeks while her injury healed, and for the last week she had been getting out of bed (with help, in the beginning), and walking around first their room, and then the villa. Today, though, was the day Kaede had told her she would be getting her stitches out, which meant she had been dubbed back to perfect health.

Of course, she had been hoping Sesshoumaru would be there when she woke up, but no doubt she would see him later today. She knew he had been preparing to leave again for the last few days, so no doubt he was busy with that, and wasn't expecting her to arise anytime soon.

But Kagome couldn't help her eagerness. She was so ready to shake off her injuries and _finally_ get to explore the island, and maybe reintroduce herself to some of the crew remaining behind, including Jinenji, the kind cook she had met her first day on the _Western Moon_.

Quickly, but carefully so as not to aggravate her still slightly aching side, Kagome dressed herself in one of her simpler dresses that Sesshoumaru had provided since their return to the island. She would have to take it off to get the stitches out, so she didn't want to wear something that would be difficult to get in and out of.

Her head jerked up when someone knocked on the door, and she quickly let her skirts fall from around her waist to circle her ankles as Inuyasha poked his head in.

"You really have to stop doing this Inuyasha," she chided, giggling as the half-breed blushed and looked away when it became evident she had been getting dressed.

"Yeah, well, I was just comin' to help ya get over to Kaede…you know…if you need it," he explained, scowling at the wall.

Kagome smiled, making her way over to him. "Thanks, Inuyasha. That'd be nice."

"Yeah, well, you're my sister," he replied simply, grinning as he opened the door again. Kagome breezed by him, lightly pinching his cheek as she did.

"And you make such a good big brother!" she teased.

"Oi!" he groused, flapping his hands to knock hers away. "Ain't no one can pinch my cheeks but Kikyou, now."

"I'm sure she won't mind if I pinch _those_ cheeks," she laughed. "Not when she has two other ones to pinch!"

Inuyasha's face turned red. "What's happened to you, wench? I swear you were more modest before you and Sesshoumaru got hooked up."

She took her time walking down the stairs, partly because she was still having a little trouble walking, and partly because she was worried she might laugh too hard at the look on his face and fall over. "Maybe you just didn't know me as well as you thought you did," she suggested, stifling a laugh.

"Iunno," he frowned, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I think you've just been cooped up in bed too long. No wonder Sesshoumaru's made himself scarce – you'd probably jump his bones the minute those stitches came out."

Kagome almost started to laugh, because he was mostly right, but the beginning of his statement made her pause. "What do you mean he's made himself scarce?"

Inuyasha flinched, seeming to realize his error. "Uh, what I meant was…."

"I-NU-YA-SHA," she ground out. "You better tell me the truth right now."

His ears pinned themselves back against his skull, preparing for the screaming they knew they were about to receive. "Sesshoumaru's…gone."

"…WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Kagome winced slightly as she all but stalked out of Kaede's surgery, ready to hunt down the reason for Sesshoumaru's abrupt departure now that she had her stitches out.<p>

_Of all the things…why?_ She wailed internally, frustrated and upset. _Why on Earth has he left this time? That stupid demon! Can't tell anyone what he's on about, even when it's probably perfectly innocent. Ugh!_

Scowling, she raised her eyes and blinked when she noticed Kikyou and Inuyasha obviously waiting for her.

"Kagome," her sister began immediately, brow knit with concern, "don't stress yourself too much. You just got the stitches taken out."

"I do know that, Kikyou," she grumped, repressing the urge to stomp forward. She walked towards them calmly, and sighed at their blatant worry.

"Kagome, before you go on a wild goose chase, no one knows why Sesshoumaru left, nor so abruptly," Inuyasha told her firmly.

"And how do you know that?" she wondered.

"I asked around while you were with Kaede," he replied.

"Mmm," she hummed mysteriously. Inuyasha frowned.

"We mean it, Kagome. Don't go running around trying to dig up a mystery," he ordered. "There's nothing to learn. Sesshoumaru left, and no one knows why, but we all know it won't be anything big."

"Yes," Kikyou agreed. "If it was a regular trip around the Caribbean, he would have told everyone, so that most likely means he doesn't intend to be gone long."

"I'm sure you are both right," Kagome concurred. "There is absolutely no reason for me to panic about this."

"Uh, right," Inuyasha faltered, glancing to Kikyou uncertainly.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go to the kitchens and see if I can't beg a little breakfast out of Hachi." Nodding to them both, she glided past them, heading towards the main room of the villa, beside which was the kitchen and servants' quarters.

"She's up to something," Inuyasha muttered, watching her go with narrowed eyes.

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha," Kikyou demurred. "Come on, let's go see Father Mushin about having a small wedding, now that Kagome is well."

Distracted by her suggestion, he grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "All right; the old man should be done his morning prayers by now."

Smiling softly, she allowed Inuyasha to lead her away, in the opposite direction Kagome had gone. _Good luck, Kagome,_ Kikyou thought as she gave one last look over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kagome thought about sneaking out immediately to do some investigating into Sesshoumaru's second disappearing act, but her growling stomach made her reconsider. She pressed a hand to her stomach, frowning slightly.<p>

_Perhaps getting a bite to eat really isn't such a bad idea…_

Nodding decisively she continued towards the kitchen, a slight bounce in her step. It really was a good thing that she was all healed up, now! She'd missed being active, and now was a great opportunity to explore the island a bit.

_Once I've eaten, I'll do both. I'll explore a bit, and find out about Sesshoumaru's voyage._

"Mr. Hachi!" she called out, sliding into the kitchen. "Are you here? I know I missed breakfast, but—" Kagome cut herself off, confused when she came face to face with the empty kitchen.

It was a rare occurrence that the kitchen would be empty. Servants of all level made their way through it constantly during the day, and Hachi, the raccoon demon in charge of running the kitchen, could usually be found within it. The only time he left was when his top cook, Jinenji, could take his place for a few hours.

_So if Mr. Hachi isn't here, then that means…_

"Miss Kagome," a low voice called in greeting. Smiling, Kagome turned to face the horse-hanyou and he ducked into the room from the pantry, various vegetable cradled in his large arms.

"Mr. Jinenji!" she answered happily. "What are you doing here? I would have thought you'd be with Sesshoumaru."

"Do not worry, Miss Kagome," he chuckled, gently depositing the vegetables on the counter and beginning to peel them. "I was not needed on the ship, because Captain said he would not be gone long. He will be back soon."

"Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be long either," Kagome confirmed, sidling up to him. "But I'm curious about where he is going, if he isn't planning on being away for long."

Almost imperceptibly, Jinenji's eyes widened before he looked away, hands fumbling slightly as they continued peeling. "I-I do not recall hearing a reason as to Captain's departure."

"Really?" she wondered, leaning up to peer into his face. "I'm sure the crew gossips, and Sesshoumaru must have told _someone_ why he left."

"N-No, no one," Jinenji insisted, shifting away, a light blush rising to his cheeks.

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "You just don't want to tell me."

"Please, M-miss—"

"Okay, okay," she sighed, moving away to sit down at the servants' table. "I'm just hurt that he didn't even say goodbye," she murmured.

Jinenji turned away from the counter to sit across from her. "We all know Captain wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt you," the hanyou chided gently. "He has a very good reason for not telling you he was leaving."

Kagome pouted, propping her cheek on her hand. "I still want to know why he left."

"Well, I'm afraid I won't be the one to tell you, Miss Kagome," he grunted, standing up. "Now, you said you missed breakfast?"

Her stomach rumbled with agreement. "Uh, yeah," she muttered, patting her belly. "I got my stitches out today, and Kaede wanted to do it before I ate anything, so I missed the morning meal."

"Then just sit there for now, and I'll make you something," Jinenji offered, smiling. "You can continue your investigation after."

Kagome easily agreed, shifting into a more comfortable position with a grin. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Hunger satisfied, Kagome walked back into the main hall, glancing around contemplatively. With Inuyasha's refusal to explain things to her, and Jinenji hinting that he might know the reason before Sesshoumaru's departure, but wouldn't reveal it, Kagome had only one other source in mind that could know the truth.<p>

_If Jinenji knows, he likely learned it from another crew member – but the ones who know why are probably all on the ship! If it's true that Sesshoumaru isn't planning on being gone long, there is only one other person he may not have taken with him…_

Smirking, Kagome lightly patted the pouch of sweets Jinenji had given her for her cooperation. It would be put to good use – as a bribe.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, dashing towards her as she entered Rin's room. "Are you all better now?"

"Yes, I'm good as new," she replied with a laugh, catching him as he jumped up into her arms.

"Do you have a scar?" Rin asked excitedly from her seat beside a silent Kanna.

"I do," Kagome admitted, "but it is not in a decent place for showing."

"Aww."

"Miss, did it—"

"Souta," she interrupted gently, smiling at the flushing youth. "You are my brother. Please call me by my name."

"R-right," he stammered. "K-Kagome, did it…hurt?"

"Worse than anything," she whispered conspiratorially, kneeling down to their level as their eyes widened with awe. "Worse than scrapping your knee, and doubly worse than eating your vegetables."

"Wow," they breathed.

Smiling, Kagome turned to the only child who had remained silent. "Hello Kanna," she murmured.

"H-hello miss," she replied, turning her gaze away.

Slowly, Kagome reached forward and grabbed the girl's chin, turning her head back to face her. "You do not have to look away from me, Kanna. I know that you were being controlled by Naraku. You didn't want to hurt me."

"Never, miss," she agreed tearfully.

Kagome lightly stroked Kanna's hair, gaze kind. "Then just be yourself. And call me by my name too, please."

"All right, Kagome," she said, small lips pulling up into a smile.

"Good!" Kagome exclaimed, falling backwards to sit on her butt. "Now, where is Kohaku?" she asked, feigning surprise at the boy's absence.

"He's gone with Cap'n," Shippo revealed, frowning. "Cap'n said he wouldn't be gone long, so he didn't need his cabin boy, but Kohaku's a powder monkey – he's still gotta be aboard." The little fox demon pouted, crossing his arms.

"That's hardly fair," Kagome cooed, to which Shippo nodded vehemently. "Maybe he didn't need your help with anything?"

Shippo snorted. "Cap'n doesn't need anybody's help, where he is going."

"Really?" she asked, fascinated. "And where _is_ he going?"

"To see—wait a minute," Shippo interrupted himself, eyes narrowing up at her. "You're trying to trick me. That won't work with me, Kagome – I'm a fox! The king of all tricksters!"

"Ohh, you caught me," Kagome groaned, clutching her chest. "You saw through my clever deceit."

Shippo crossed his arms proudly. "Thought so," he sniffed haughtily.

"I guess since you're so smart, I should give you a reward," Kagome murmured, looking at her hands, which were fiddling with each other in her lap.

"A reward?" Shippo asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Jinenji gave me this big bag of candy," she said, pulling the sack out to show them. "There's far to much for me to eat on my own – I could share it with you."

"Can we have some too?" Rin asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Kagome chirped, opening the bag. "Here, Rin, Souta, Kanna – hold out your hands." When the three children dutifully did so, Kagome placed three bonbons in each of their cupped palms and then closed the sack.

"What about me?" Shippo whined.

"Oh, right!" Kagome gasped. Reaching into the bag, she placed one candy into the hands that Shippo eagerly cupped together.

The kit pouted, glancing at the other children. "They all got three."

"Tell me where Sesshoumaru has gone, and I'll give you five," Kagome offered, smiling.

Shippo immediately scowled, brows drawing close of his eyes. "You're trying to bribe me."

"Sure am," Kagome agreed, unrepentant.

"But Cap'n told me not to tell you where he is going," Shippo sighed. "He wants it to be a surprise."

"What on Earth is he doing, that it must be a surprise?" Kagome grumbled. Shippo grabbed her arm suddenly, making her jerk her gaze to his begging one.

"Please, Kagome, don't make me tell," he implored.

She sighed softly, reaching up to pet his hair and ears. "All right, I'm sorry. I just really want to know why he's gone."

"Its okay, Kagome," Rin chirped, sucking on her candy. "You'll really like the surprise."

Kagome frowned, casting Shippo a calculating glance. "You told them why Sesshoumaru left?"

"Uhh," Shippo mumbled, retreating slowly. "Cap'n didn't say anything about not telling _them_."

"I see," Kagome growled. "So everyone is allowed to know but me?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, breathing deeply. "That stupid man," she muttered under her breath. "He is in for it when he gets back. Here," she spoke up, putting down the back of candy. "Share it fairly."

The children watched as she left, steps heavy and shoulders stiff. "I do not want to be Cap'n when he gets back," Shippo gulped, to which the others all nodded.

* * *

><p>Puffing her cheeks out in irritation, Kagome made her way towards the gardens, hoping the air and atmosphere would help her clear her mind and think of a solution.<p>

"Kagome!" a cheerful voice called out. Following the direction of the sound, Kagome forced herself to smile when she saw Sango and Kikyou sitting together on one of the many stone benches in the garden.

"Sango, Kikyou," she greeted, moving to sit with them on a facing bench. "Surely you will understand my dilemma, far better than any of the men on this island do."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, brow furrowing.

"I believe she is talking about Mr. Sesshoumaru's abrupt departure early this morning," Kikyou confided quietly.

"Oh," she breathed. "Miroku mentioned that Captain had left this morning."

"He did?" Kagome gasped. "Did he tell you why?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "I would have thought, after last time, Captain would have told you, so I didn't think to ask."

Kagome sighed, slumping forward. "It's all right, Sango. Miroku may not have told you anyway, since everyone seems intent on keeping the truth from me."

"Then maybe you should take their advice and be patient," Kikyou suggested idly. "You may find that it is worth the wait."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Kagome raised her head to stare contemplatively at her sister. "You know!" she accused, astonished.

Kikyou smiled gently. "Kagome, trust me when I say, it would be better if you just waited. You will not be disappointed."

"I'm disappointed right now!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up in a huff.

"But that would be because Mr. Sesshoumaru left without a word, rather than not knowing the nature of his journey, correct?"

"No," Kagome denied. "It's because no one will tell me anything about this journey he is going on!"

"Kagome," Sango began, frowning slightly. "There will be many times when Captain will be unable to tell you the nature of his voyages. Surely you knew that when you decided to become involved with him."

Kagome sighed, sitting back down slowly. "Of course I knew. But this is different. Everyone seems to know why but me, and they all refuse to tell me why. Why am I not allowed to know, when they are?"

Sango shook her head slightly. "I can't answer that, Kagome, but I do think you are blowing this out of proportion."

"Really?" she murmured, looking at them apologetically.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru still didn't tell you he was leaving _today_ – common courtesy to a mate dictates he should have," Kikyou answered. "But I agree with Sango. You are looking for a deep conspiracy that simply isn't there – he wishes to surprise you. So let him."

Clasping her chest tightly, Kagome let her head fall forward, bangs shrouding her features. "But the last time he just left…"

Kikyou's expression softened and she stood up with Sango to embrace Kagome, who gladly returned it. "Nothing is going to happen this time. I doubt he would have left if he thought so. However," she added, pulled back to smile wickedly. "That is no reason to forgive him just yet. He still left without even telling you he would be gone – that is hardly considerate of the person he seeks to mate."

Sango nodded in agreement, her grin equally bad. "I would say relax and continue healing. But once he returns…."

Kagome smiled, eyes gleaming excitedly. "I may just take your advice into account."

* * *

><p>A fortnight later, Kagome woke up to the frantic activity of servants rushing about the manor, preparing, it seemed, for a large dinner that night.<p>

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked to the air, watching from the bottom of the stairs as Jinenji rushed passed, his arms full of food; following him was Ayame, heading to the gardens with a pair of huge shears. Others she recognized as they zipped passed her were Ginta and Hakkaku, the Thunder Brothers, and Father Mushin.

"Ayame," she called out, chasing after the wolf demoness. "What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"You didn't notice?" the wolf asked, surprised. "Captain Sesshoumaru arrived this morning. He's ordered everyone to prepare a banquet for tonight."

"He did?" Kagome gasped, freezing as Ayame began clipping some of the garden's roses and other blooms. "Is it to be a welcome back feast?"

"I don't know, Kagome. No body knows why – they're just following orders."

Kagome huffed. "Yet another secret. Very well, do you know where he is?"

Ayame shook her head. "I haven't seen him. Kouga is the one who's been telling everyone Captain's wishes, actually."

"Okay, then where's Kouga?"

"He's back at our hut. If you're going to talk to him, take these with you," Ayame requested, placing a few blooms in Kagome's arms. "Tell him to put them in a vase with water."

"All right, I will," Kagome agreed, smiling. "I'll see you later."

Nodding absentmindedly, Ayame went back to clipping some flowers for dinner's arrangement, leaving Kagome to head out on her own.

Leaving through the gateway of the wall that surrounded the villa, Kagome stared down at the village wistfully. It was a quaint little village, home to all members of the crew and the islands previous inhabitants – the bat demons. In a helter-skelter manner, the huts were arranged a good distance up from the beach, to account for high tide.

The huts, made out of straw and wood, were spaced a good distance apart from the other, giving each home room for a personal garden.

Kouga, as the highest ranking crew member in the village, had his hut placed in the middle, and was the largest of them all. Miroku, having the next highest rank, lived beside him; his hut was relatively the same size.

Walking down the path leading to the village, Kagome made a beeline for Kouga's hut, knocking only briefly on the door frame before pushing aside the insulating tarp and entering.

"Kouga!" she called out, looking around. His hut, as the largest, had two rooms. The main room, the largest, had a cooking area and a dining area. In smaller huts, the dining area would double as a bedroom, but in Kouga's hut (and also in Miroku's) the second room was for sleeping. At the moment, Kouga was sitting on one of two chairs, arms resting on the table.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted, grinning. "What brings you to my humble home?"

Kagome smiled, lifting up her fistful of flowers. "Ayame told me to bring you these. She wants you to put them in a vase with water."

"Oh," Kouga pouted, standing up to take them. "So you didn't come to see me, then."

"Actually, I did," Kagome admitted, moving to sit down after Kouga gestured her to a seat. "I was wondering if you know where Sesshoumaru is."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked, stiffening up at the question. With his back still to her, he cast an uneasy glance towards the other room. "Why would I know where he is?"

"Well, you _were_ away with him for two weeks, so the least you should be able to tell me is the last time you saw him," Kagome answered shrewdly, eyes narrowing. "You should know, he's made me quite upset – it would be wise if you didn't do the same."

"Right, well, I haven't seen him since we disembarked a few hours ago. I came straight here," he replied, chuckling weakly.

"I know that's a lie, Kouga," Kagome frowned. "Sesshoumaru's been giving orders through you all morning, so I'll ask again. _Where-is-Sesshoumaru?_"

He raised his hands in defeat, eying her warily. "Okay, okay. The truth is, he left here about half an hour ago. Said he was going to find Inuyasha."

She stared at him for several minutes, sizing him up, before finally nodding and standing. "Thank you, Kouga. I guess I'll see you later…you _will_ be dining with us up at the villa, I assume?"

"Yes, of course," he agreed. He winced as she finally left, before turning to face the doorway leading to the second room. "Damn glad I decided not to pursue anything with her. She's turned out to be quite the bitch, eh, Sesshoumaru?"

Scowling, the demon captain slowly re-entered the main room, staring blandly at his quartermaster. "Do not flatter yourself, wolf. You were never a contender."

Kouga snorted. "Well, your _mate _seems to be on a rampage. What are you gonna do now?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, unconsciously fingering the small purse tied to his belt. "Avoid Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she stalked down the hallway. "I want to see Sesshoumaru right now!"<p>

"Christ, wench!" he groused back, slamming out of his room with a growl. "I'm just about tired of all this! I don't know where he is!"

"But…Kouga said Sesshoumaru was with you," she replied uncertainly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well he ain't," Inuyasha barked, frustrated. Kagome deflated, the fight seeping out of her. "Look, Kagome…you are seriously taking this too far. Just…go relax somewhere, all right?"

"How can I relax when Sesshoumaru is obviously avoiding me?" she asked, visibly upset.

"Maybe he's hidin' cuz he knew you were gonna be like this," Inuyasha muttered, looking away with a sigh. He dragged clawed fingers through his hair, thinking.

"Why don't you go sit in the gardens for a while?" he suggested. "Take a breather and just sit. I'm sure Sesshoumaru will come to you."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, not expecting an answer as she turned to walk away.

"Because I'm gonna make sure he does," Inuyasha promised to himself, frowning as he watched her go.

Kagome sat with her eyes closed, trying to block out the continued sounds of hurrying servants by listening intently to the chirping of bird song in the gardens.

She had followed Inuyasha's directions and come directly to the gardens, and found it empty.

_Ayame must be done out here, and everyone else must be busy,_ she concluded, opening her eyes to gaze up at the clear sky.

If she had to be honest with herself, sitting alone like this was giving her time to think. The day she discovered Sesshoumaru had left, she had been so upset and hurt, that she hadn't stopped to think why, but had instead rushed around the villa, trying to find someone who knew the truth and would be willing to tell her. When her search ended in bitter disappointment, she had vowed to lay in on Sesshoumaru when he finally returned.

_And now that he's back, rather than be happy about it, I'm angry, clinging bitterly to the hurt that he hadn't even told me he was leaving,_ Kagome realized sadly, cupping her face in her hands and sighing. _Sesshoumaru must have even been able to tell I was upset, because even he wouldn't avoid me for more than half a day after returning from a voyage without good reason!_

She felt frustrated tears gather and stubbornly rubbed them away. There was really no reason to cry – all the heartache she had experienced for the last two weeks had been caused by her own stubborn refusal to just wait for Sesshoumaru to return and explain himself. And now that he was back, she had done everything to try to find him not to hear an explanation, but to give him a lecture.

"I'm horrible," she murmured.

"No, Kagome, you are not," a low voice answered her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Turning around on her seat, she stared at the dog demon, her face crumpling as tears tried to force their way out again. "You're showing yourself to me now?" she asked waveringly, trying to sound angry but failing.

"Yes," he murmured, stepping towards her. "I'm sorry I didn't come to you right away, but I had a few last things to complete."

"I suppose you'll tell me all about it now, huh? Why you didn't tell me you were leaving, and where you were," Kagome presumed, forcing down her emotions.

"The reason I didn't tell you I was leaving, I suppose, is because I am not used to having to," he admitted. He stopped a few steps away from her, his hands limp at his sides.

"I guess you really can't teach an old dog new tricks," she hiccupped, sniffing.

Sesshoumaru frowned, unable to disagree with the analogy. "Kagome, I did not think it important, at the time. You knew I was preparing to leave."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were going to leave the day I got my stitches out," she retorted, old anger beginning to rise again. She viciously squashed it, determined to hear him out.

The demon inclined his head. "I apologize, Kagome. Believe me when I say I didn't leave that day with the intent to hurt you, by the abruptness nor the secrecy, but the reason for my journey was important."

"So important that I couldn't know about it?" Kagome asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Since the journey was for you, no," he replied, smiling when she deigned to look at him curiously.

"For me?" she murmured, curious despite herself.

"It was meant to be a surprise," he explained, reaching into the pouch at his waist, "and delivered to you under the moon tonight after dinner, but I do not think it wise to wait any longer."

Lifting a hand to cover her rapidly increasing heartbeat, Kagome stood slowly, taking small steps towards him. "What…what is it?"

"The reason for my journey," he said, smirking at her frustrated huff. "I went to the island of Totosai, a legendary demon sword-maker. He made the swords Inuyasha and I carry for our father, from his fang. They are imbued with his spirit and power."

"Then why would you go to him?" Kagome asked, confused. "I do not know how to wield a sword."

"I know. That is why I did not have him make a sword." Sesshoumaru took the last few steps towards her, pulling his cupped hand out of the pouch. "Using one of my fangs, so that it may be imbued with my spirit and protection, I had Totosai make…a ring," he told her, opening his hand to reveal his gift.

Sitting in the center of his palm, the ring was simple in design, a single band of silver. Resting in the center was a small sapphire, the same shade of blue as her eyes.

"Why a ring?" she breathed, aching to touch the beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Human couples have a tradition involving the exchanging of rings, do they not?"

Kagome looked up at him, surprised, and the warmth she saw in his gaze melted the last of her irritation away. She couldn't help her hope-filled smile as she reached up to touch his check, lightly tracing his markings. "Are you asking me to marry you, Sesshoumaru?"

He took her hand in his, cupping it against his cheek for a brief moment before pulling it down. "We are already to be mated – in demon society, none would challenge our claims to each other. But you are human, and humans recognize a couple's claim on each other if they are wearing rings."

"It's a little more complicated than that," she laughed, deeply pleased by his consideration, "but I accept your proposal, Sesshoumaru. Wholeheartedly."

It wasn't until he heard those words and his shoulders slumped that Sesshoumaru realized how tense he had been, and as his heart swelled with triumph and pleasure, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"There was another reason for my journey," he admitted, lightly rubbing the ring with his thumb.

"Oh?" Kagome asked idly, watching the movement.

"For the foreseeable future, I will not be leaving the island," he said, smirking at her shocked gasp. "Kouga will take my place on the ship, and oversee all of the voyages."

"I will still be captain, and decisions will still be deferred to me, but Kouga will represent me for now. The journey to see Totosai thus had the second function of giving Kouga the chance to practice commanding the crew in my presence."

Sesshoumaru grunted softly when Kagome immediately pressed herself against him, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Why?" she asked softly, face buried in his chest.

"Because I wish to remain with you," he said, leaning down to whisper it in her ear.

"You know, you go about doing things in some of the worst ways, but the things you do are simply amazing," she told him, pressing their lips together.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips, and felt them pull up into a smile against hers.

"And I you."


End file.
